Eclipse The Hedgwolf
by Alana.The.Pokehuman.Fangirl
Summary: what happens if Alana's life took a different path? *Warning there will be sex scenes, blood, gore and supernatural things in this story* /Just for people who don't know this a pentagram when upside down is opposite to peace - - I've had people who say it's a symbol of peace when it's been used for bad intentions in bad rituals/
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

/This is a alternate universe where Alana's story took a different path I don't know when I'm going to finish off the other story but in this story is for the person I'll love 4 all eternity 3/

It all started as a normal day for me I was sending another soul to heaven and was walking in the forest then I hear a voice behind me that was unfamiliar...*

?:"Hay"

*The voice was deep and a chill went down my spine so my head turns then I see a hedgehog of some sort he looked like a wolf, his face was a lighter shade of black, the top part of his head was white, he had one red eye and the left eye was covered by an eye patch, he wore an obsidian necklace, a black jumper that had a stitch a cross it and a half heart shape in the middle, a light gray trousers, Black boots that had a red stripe in he middle with laces making a pattern and black gloves with holes for the fingers...The moment my dark brown eyes met his eye, I felt a dark and an aggressive energy... It was as if he is glaring at my soul coldly and fear builds up inside me... But I hid that emotion and I smiled like I would normally do *

Hello there

*he didn't respond to me and I was confused by this so I tried again*

U-uum...Are you ok?

*again he never said a word he was still and continuing to look at me and it felt like that he could easily pull out my heart or steal my soul...this negative feeling lingered and the fear built up but again I hide the emotion and I try again*

Uuum you do know it's rude not to talk to a lady

*he was quiet a little then he respond*

?: "Why should I talk to you?"

*I was confused with the question so I raised a brow*

But ...You just said hi... I thought you wanted to talk

*he rolled his eye as if he was annoyed with the answer I gave him*

Uuum...Anyway my name is Alana, Alana The Pokehuman what's you're name?

*again he was quiet but he answers*

Eclipse: "My name is Eclipse The Hedgwolf..."

*That name suited him well and I smiled more warmly*

Thats a nice name I like it

*he responded by rolling his eye and he touches his eye patch with one hand*

Eclipse: "yeah... Whatever..."

*when I noticed he was touching his eye patch I tilted my head*

What happened to your eye?

*He sighs then he lifted his eye patch and underneath was a demon mark...An upside down pentagram and I gasped when I saw it "Is he a Demon!?" I thought to my self and then he places his eye patch back down and I was lost for words *

Wh-what happened to you?

*Those were the only words that could come out of my mouth*

Eclipse: "You see I'm half demon, but I sold my soul to a demon who clams to be the devil's son."

*questions fill my head "why did he sell his soul? who's this demon that clams to be the devils son?" and at the same time I felt fear build up more*

W-well I'm The Angel Soul Reaper Of Protection From The Future, I send trapped souls to heaven or hell depending on what they done when they were alive and I help those with emotional pains.

*he rolled his eye again as if he was annoyed*

You keep rolling your eye at me am I that annoying?

*he continues to stare at me with his red eye and he answers*

Eclipse: "kind of..."

*I felt a little saddened feeling that I was only getting him annoyed and angry I sigh a little*

Oh...Ok then I guess I should go...

*again he rolled his eye*

I have to send souls to heaven or hell anyway

*with that said I pulled out my blade an I walk away not looking at him...He might be rolling his eyes and may be relieved that I'm gone anyway...*


	2. Chapter 2 Eclipse's history

*Months turn to weeks I don't know I've lost count but all I know that it's been so long since I saw Eclipse, I could barely remember who he was but when I was on my way way home when suddenly I hear a yawn and there laying on the ground was Eclipse and I gasped since I was surprised*

You!? *I couldn't remember his name though so all I could say was that... and his gray eye I remember looking at me before was looking at me once again and the fear starts to build up once again the demonic feeling I could feel... was once again trying to take away my soul or was it...?*

Eclipse: "what?"

* he replied so simply and I was lost for words and I shake my head* nothing... I'm just surprised to see you..

*he leans on a tree as he looked at me*

Eclipse: " Well I have been busy trying to create my self but I gave up."

*I was surprised to what I was hearing and I tried to speak even though I was scared*

c-create...you're self...?

*he didn't show much emotion but he replies*

Eclipse: "yeah...I'm making myself a new look."

*my eyes look down a little* Oh I see now...*I put my hand under my chin and I was thinking* I kind of have a question...you said before...that...you was...

*he cuts me off*

Eclipse: "Why do you wanna know?"

*my eyes keep down*

well I just wonder how its possible I've came a cross meany demons in my life like Mephiles an so on but none say they were "The" Devil's son

*he moves his leg up on the tree and his foot rests on the tree*

Eclipse: " See I'm a half demon but I hunt demons the demon that I made a contract with was the strongest demon which it claimed to be the Devils son."

Oh I get it now...it makes sense... well I'm not going to ask any more now I don't want to brake any rules... *I closed my eyes*

Eclipse: "hmm..."

(mind: "I wonder why he came back...meh...must be something up...and I still wonder why he soled his soul to that demon..) *I opened my eyes and then he rolls his eye then I remembered that I couldn't remember his name an I looked at him*

what did you say you're name was again? *I tried to remember 'cuse it was so long since I saw him*

Eclipse: "Eclipse and the demon is Chaos"

Eclipse...*I smiled with closed eyes..* I'll remember next time...

Eclipse: " Yea ok whatever..."

*I opened my eyes looking at him* have you met Shadow The Hedgehog...?

*he doesn't say anything*

I'll take that as a yes 'cuse you act similar to him or is that you being you?

Eclipse: "I was created from Rouge, Mephiles, and dark spine Sonic's dna"

you was created? *I looked shocked* I... didn't know that...

*he rolls his eye an I looked as him slightly sad*

you...you must of had a rough time when first woke up in this world...did...did Eggman create you? or...what?

Eclipse: " G.U.N "

*I looked more shocked* those h-humans...c-created you...t-to replace "Project Shadow"?

Eclipse: "No, they made me as a weapon for if a new threat comes out so they wouldn't have to rely of those freedom fighters"

*I stamp my foot* THAT'S WRONG! *I was getting angry just thinking about it* no one should be treated as a weapon you're a living being!

how could those selfish humans do this to you!? *I was stating to get angry with the humans that made him* that's just sick.

Eclipse: "My first day in on the field the mission was good but bad because I basically destroyed everything so they were going to destroy me...But I sold what was left of my soul."

E-eclipse...*I looked at him sadly* the humans may have been after you but you could of flee to Mobius in stead of selling your soul...you're really are trapped in pain and darkness aren't you...?

Eclipse: "You can't flee if they had a tracker in you and high teach room, The room was strong enough that my power couldn't brake or leave a dent in it."

so it will still work even if you went to a different planet? *I looked like I was feeling sorry for him*

Eclipse: "Yes"

Eclipse...*I founded a little* I was also being hunted down by humans 'cuse I was...different...and also 'cuse of my powers...-

*he rolls his eye*

I wasn't a threat but they still hunted me... and they manage to get D.N.A form me... and they cloned me... I'm not sure if they're still looking for me... but I don't care any more... what I do care is protecting everyone

*he says nothing*

I think you already know I kill hollows and send souls to heaven or hell... *I looked at him confused* but...isn't it braking the rules that you're talking to The Angel Of Protection?

Eclipse: "No"

oh.. heh...I don't know other angels not even the soul reapers tell me in fact they haven't noticed me...except for someone who's a Mobion

*he rolls his eye again*

alright fine... I'll leave I have to find 401 The Hedgehog any way... *I then walked off*

Eclipse: "whatever"

*I say in a sarcastic voice* huph...topical demon behaviour... *I then vanished to find 401*


	3. Chapter 3

*When I visited 401 He greeted me with a smile*

401: "Hay Alana how are you?"

*I sighed trying to get Eclipse of my head*

I...I'm ok its just I've met someone who I met ages ago but I can't seem to get him off my mind...

*he smirks as he studies my expression*

401: "was this a guy?"

*I nod my head*

yes it was but... he's half demon and he... kind of makes me feel fear...

*he folds his arms as he thinks*

401: " a demon hay? but why do you need to worry? is not like he's going to hurt you Alana."

*I blink then I took a deep breath*

yeah you're right... anyway is there any help you need doing?

401: "well not really I'm ok Alana you can continue helping the trapped souls"

*I nod my head then I went to continue to help the trapped souls and killing hollows then as I was doing this I hear a voice not that

fare*

Eclipse: "Level 1 release"

...? *hear him say this when I came back form hollow hunting*

Eclipse...?

*when I saw him his obsidian necklace was broken and I felt worried that something bad has happened*

Eclipse is everything ok?

*I looked at him worried and his left half becomes demonic an I watched what was going on*

E-eclipse...?

*he looked at me*

?:"Eclipse ain't here"

*his voice was different when he spoke and I knew that it was Chaos*

Chaos is that you?

Chaos: "yes"

what did you do to Eclipse? is this a part of your "plan"?

Chaos: "No"

so...what's going to happen now that you taken over Eclipse's body and soul?

Chaos: " He has his body it's just I use it"

oh I see now...*I sighed* Eclipse doesn't deserve this no one does... *I looked sad*

Chaos:"Oh so I should rip the contract so he can die."

*he morphs Eclipse's body to Shadow The Hedgehog*

no that's not fair...*I paused when his body was transformed into Shadow The Hedgehog giving me flash backs* ...

*he looked at me confused*

Chaos: "What?"

why is his body Shadow The hedgehog's!?

Chaos: "Eclipse can change his body to anything he has beaten"

but out of anyone out of this world! Shadow The Hedgehog in all paces has to be the form!

Chaos: "But what if he went against a demon and a fused creature?"

I'm sorry if I'm getting worked up over Shadow the Hedgehog its because he was once my adoptive father...* I put my hands on my head*

but any way *I moved my hands out of the way* Chaos if you put your self in Eclipse's shoes you'll know how exactly how he feels...I do..

Chaos: "Try getting your father kill you and everyone in your realm disown you because they think your not a ruler."

I lost my parents so I don't know how that feels but we're talking about Eclipse you want him to die when he never got the chance to be happy can't you see that he only sold his soul to you so that he can have a life? why do you demons have to have no heart for others...?

*he starts to chuckle*

Chaos: "Ha do you really think that is the only reason?"

no I don't Chaos but everything has a reason to live even you and Eclipse I just don't want him to be in pain no more he was used all this time...

Chaos: "Me and him are bind together are true forms are the same"

*I shake my head* that doesn't mean he had to sell his soul to you just because you're bind together all he wants is a chance to be happy and you're taking it and if your bind wouldn't your soul leave too if he dies?

Chaos: "Trust me he doesn't like to be happy he hasn't been happy since the day he was made."

*Chaos vanishes back inside of Eclipse an he looked worse then before*

Eclipse: "I'm worthless Just leave me..."

*I looked shocked*

hay don't say that about your self your not worthless

Eclipse: "Let's see my girlfriend left me just to get engaged to her friend so yes I'm worthless."

you didn't do nothing to me look I know exactly how you feel

*he looked away*

Eclipse: " I'm not talking "

I'm trying to help you though

* he says nothing*

look I know your hurt in the inside all it needs is healing if you reject it the scar will still hurt I know that...please...

*he says nothing an then he grabs my arm and brakes it an I yell in pain*

aaw! *I heal it* That hurt you know! *moves away so he don't brake it again*

*he lifts up a hand then snaps a finger as a rib bone brakes from me*

Aaah! *my type changes to ghost and my physical body wasn't physical* stop! I'm trying to help you! and I'm not... going to give up!

*he looks at me*

Eclipse: "hmmmm *he opens a jar of maggots then sharpens a knife*

*my psychic powers lifted him and pinned him to the wall and I came closer to him* stop it snap out of it this isn't you!

*he starts laughing *

*I put my hands on his shoulders and looked at you * snap out of it! come on! this isn't you! please I'm begging you snap out of it! (mind:"this hedge wolf has seriously gone insane.. he's even attacking me when I'm trying to help...what am I going to do?)

Eclipse: "I just haven't made my body yet ..."

you didn't need to attack me...and any way...*I looked away* I'm going to die anyway you can be happy about that

Eclipse: "Why would I be happy?"

well for one thing you're trying to kill me in the first place and I know you hate me...I can feel that emotion *tears stream down*

Eclipse: "I don't hate you and I wasn't going to kill you."

then why did you brake my rib?

Eclipse: " As a saying meaning I don't want help"

you didn't have to hurt me to get your message across... *I sit down against the wall and tears fell down* I don't know what you view me as but I don't care if you hate me... in some shape or form... I've stopped caring about my self... that now all I can think about is dying..

*he then hugs me and a feeling rushes over inside me I shut my eyes and tears rolled down I tensed up a little since I was slightly afrade of him...and then my eyes opened *

w-why are you...?

*he was still hugging me not letting me go I relaxed and I took a deep breath*

Eclipse...w-why are you hugging me...?

*I said softly and he still holds me in his arms... deep down I didn't want him to let go*

Eclipse: "You seem liked you needed a hug."

*with that said*

*I put my arms around him* thanks Eclipse... but... I don't think there's won't be anything you can do...

*he looked at me confused*

I feel better now *I say*

Eclipse: "Ok" *he lets go*

*I looked at him * what about you...? is everything ok with you now?

Eclipse:"When is it ever ok?

*I looked shocked *...Eclipse...*I gave a sad look* why is it never ok? is it becuse of your heart brake?...I want to know something...are you a Shade?

*he looked at me confused*

a Shade is someone with demons trapped in the body...are you one of them?

Eclipse: "Sort of"

(mind: "bingo) I know someone who's a Shade also and he's a close friend of mine his name is Kane may be you two will get along...?

*he says nothing

he saved me form Nazo and...some weird dude... can you at lest give him a chance ? I have a feeling he will understand you more better then a mare Angel...

*he says nothing I looked at him*please don't brake my rib again...! _ (Mind: "it scares me that he says nothing)

Eclipse:"Okay" *he snaps his finger as he picks me up by my arm*

Aaaaw! Eclipse! dont brake anything in my body! it hurts! - *I heal my arm since it was hurting* (mind: "at last he listens to one thing")

*he still has me up by my arm as he snaps his finger as a demonic sword comes out positioning right next to my arm and I looked confused *

...? Eclipse...are you enjoying in flicking pain on me? what do you want from me?

*he lets me go as the sword vanishes as he sit down not facing me*

...? E-eclipse...? *I gently put a hand on his shoulder* ...are you alright?

*a burst of flames aura surrounds him an I backed away* E-eclipse? (Mind:"is he going dark?)

*The aura goes down a bit when I moved away*

oh... I get it...*I sighed and I put my hand on my chin* (Mind: "was he trying to kill me but couldn't or... is it something I said or...what...?") *I looked at you * I'm just going to say that... I'm not going to give up on you... Eclipse...I don't abandon anyone...

*I leave an he says nothing breaths deeply after leaving but I wasn't fare * why does that hedgewolf confuse me...? *I shrugged *meh... I dint think he's in the mood to see me ... I respect that...(mind: "but he did... help me in way when I was going though depression I wonder what he really views me...") hmm...

*I looked at where he was an he wasn't saying anything*

(Mind: "topical Eclipse behaviour...I guess...) oh I almost for got...I'm grateful that you tried to cheer me up Eclipse...thank you... *I then disappear from his sight*

Eclipse:"No problem..."

*he says out loud*


	4. Chapter 4 The incident

*few days later*

Eclipse: "Another day in this forsaken world"

*I looked at him* Eclipse...are you still suffering?

Eclipse: "When am I not?"

*I sighed * I wish I could take it away so you don't have to feel so depressed about life and think there's no meaning for you... there is... Even I felt like that when I was being treated like a machine when I was with Shadow...

*he rolls his eyes as he snap his finger as my shirt rips open*

aaaaah! * I put my hand on my chest and I recover the rip* can you stop doing that! I know you don't like it but you can't change my reason of being here! I am an angel you know Eclipse! and a Reaper !

*snaps his fingers again as my shorts drops I scream and pull my shorts back up*

Eclipse! YOU PURV! what are you doing!? -

*he snaps his fingers as my shorts, panties, shirt, and bra drop I scream and I tried to put them back them back on*

Eclipse! stop stripping me you purv! -

* he takes off his coat and belt an I noticed*

wait...what are you doing? *I looked shocked*

*he undoes his pants*

O-O ?...(Mind:"w-why is he...?"))*I held my clothes close to my body covering my self and I walk a way slowly*

Eclipse: "You know I was joking and it was getting hot."

-_-...Eclipse! I can change my power type to fire! I don't need to be stripped! / *I put my clothes back on and breathed the sigh of relief* purv... -_-

*he chuckles* Eclipse: "maybe so"

not maybe you are if you had the guts to strip me with no clothes on! - but its ok with you with no clothes on cuse you're a male mobion! *I was sitting down looking a way from him it doesn't feel "that" hot...

Eclipse: "No but I feel like male mobions should wear clothes

but you guys have what's called "fur" *I sighed * (Mind: "I think I'm the only one that knows he's a purv...but even so...I still want to help him") hmmm... *I softly opened my eyes*

Eclipse: "I have no fur my fur is patted down so anything can show."

*I bushed a bight red* O/O ...!?*I closed my eyes again the moment he said that* I'm not looking! *I looked away form him*

Eclipse:"I'm in my boxers, Okay Ms bushy?"

you know my name Eclipse! And how will I know you're not lying to me?

Eclipse:"I took everything off besides my boxers"

* I turned my head to him and I uncover my eyes with one hand opened one eye and moved my hand so I could see him*

Eclipse:"See?"

* I take my hand off my eyes* ...yeah... I see...but why did you strip me completely? There's no need...*I sighed softly*

Eclipse: "I wanted to see how you would look..."

o-o uuh...*My expression changes* -_-...*I grabbed his ear* dan...you're dirty minded...

*he chuckles*

Eclipse:"well I'm not real so why would I care?"

*he sits down sipping at his tea he made*

no harming in trying! ›_‹ *I squeezed his ear harder* I ault to wash your brain out! you dirty minded , pervurted hedgehog! ›-‹

don't srip me again or else...!›-‹ (Mind:"he's going to look at me diffidently now...")

Eclipse: "One I'm not a hedgehog I already told you"

well its pay back for calling me Ms bushy*I pulled out my tung at him * huph... *I let go of his ear* ok I'll make you a deal you call my proper name then I'll call you by your proper species...hedgewolf was it...?

*he becomes a chao and a question mark appears over his head*

wait...how on earth are you a chao?

*he looks up at me*

(Mind:"I can't just leave him here in this form... I don't think he will be able to defend himself") *I put my hand out and softly placed it on his head wondering if he was ok with me touching him or not*

E-eclipse?

*he smiles*

Aaaw~^-^ *I gently picked you up and I carried you in my arms* I guess you have to come with me until you're back to normal... that's if you under stand what I'm saying... *I walked thorough the forest and my ears flicker* hmm its quiet here...

*he rubs his head between my breast I noticed and I wasn't sure how to react since he was a chao so I just blew it off and just rubbed his head softy* uurm Eclipse are you still in that chao...?

*he nods then bites my breast and I blushed a dark red*

O/O aaaww! Eclipse! let me go!

*he snuggles between my breast I then put him on the floor when him let go * no more picking you up in your chao form !

*I crossed my arms and faced a way* huph...

*he humps my leg I saw and I looked shocked* E-Eclipse! can you stop humping my leg in your chao form!

*he climbs up my leg*

eeh! no! *I grabbed him and tried to get him off my leg* * g-get off my leg!

*he climbs up to my chest I tried to get balance an I was trying to pull his small body off of me*

E-eclipse! g-get o-off!

*he cries and I looked at him * (Mind: "why is he crying?") I don't touch me in your chao form! and why are you crying?

*he looked away after thinking for a while* Eclipse...*I softly hugged his small body* is it me you wanted?

*he moves away I sighed put my head and pushed his head to me* come on how was I supposed to know?

*I lifted his chin* hay...? *I tilted my head at himI softly rubbed his back and my fingers run in his fur* come on Eclipse don't be like that... I didn't know...

*I sit down and I massaged his small head and my eyes were half open half closed and I slowly drifted to sleep*

(Mind:"what does he want from me? why was he doing those things?) *as I think these I went to sleep*


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

*I wake up form my rest and looks at Eclipse*

hay Eclipse... I've been wondering why you never want to be happy... but I think I've figured it out...

your soul is completely wounded and infected by sadness you mite say you've sold it but you still feel emotions and your heart seems to be spit right down the centre...form the times I've spent time with you I took the time to dig deep to try and understand who you are and I can say that you've been miss understood by humans and everyone else...you may have been unhappy form the day you was created but that was cuse you was used all the time and even everything you went though...you cared enough to try and cheer up an Angel don't you think that's saying alot?

*he says nothing I gulp hard and I was looking into his eyes with awe* Uuuh... -.-ll(Mind: "whats he thinking now!?)

*I didn't know why but I seem to be frozen in my place feeling nervous*...Eclipse...? W-what are you thinking? *I squeezed my eyes shut trying to think what's going to happen*

s-say something at least...it scares me when you give me the silent treatment... *totally for getting that he could do what he wish the moment he snaps his fingers*

(Mind: "I can't take it any more") *I quickly got up and I hugged him before he could either say something or do something but he does nothing I held him for a while then I let go* ... *I sighed* I...I'm so sorry...

Eclipse: "It's fine"

*I shake my head and a bloody red tear drips down* nO iT's NoT... *my voice sounds exe like an my eyes go red and I grind my teeth as a bloody red tear streamed down my face* I dOn'T kNoW wHaT yOu WaNt fRoM mE...

Eclipse: "I'm sorry for this *he slaps my cheek* snap the f*** out of it!"

*I shake my head * ow... *I rubbed my cheek as I gotten grips to my sanity again* W-why did you...? *I was looking at his eyes shocked and confused*...

Eclipse: "You should know *he snaps his fingers as a pile of bones forms a chair and he sits down*

...*I slightly blushed and looked away* b-but still...I don't deserve it...

*he rolls his eye then cross his legs I sighed still blushing then I put my hand on my head* (Mind: "control your self Alana...) *the blush fades then I walked over to him* there's something I want to know... what are you going to do for the rest of your life? are you still hiding form humans...? you know I don't think that will last long 'cuse 1 they mite for get and 2 with each generation that comes the old generation will die then they will forget you've ever existed... sounds like a good theory?

*he says nothing*

oh and...*I side hugged him* thanks... *I closed my eyes* I know you can take care of your self but...I feel protective of you...besides the fact you brake my ribs but...an angel's got to do what an angel's got to do after all...

*he stays quiet*

I don't know if I've said this before but...I would even take your place if the humans are still after you... cuse...I'm willing to sacrifice my self

I've lived a good enough life anyway...i don't deserve it any longer if it gives you the chance to live then i'll do it

*I sighed softly and held my crystal that I've always been wearing* see this crystal? *I looked to the side* It's what keeps me alive all these years... thats why I've never died completely...the truth is...I've been thinking about taking it off just to end all the pain I've been feeling all these years...but...theres a lot of things I want to do...so I don't have the regret of not doing it...and helping you is one of them Eclipse...but...there is one thing I would like to do with you...and what happens after it...I couldn't care less...I'm only doing it so I don't feel regret of not doing it...*I let my crystal go and I looked at the floor*

*he speaks up*

Eclipse: "Wanna see something?"

hmm? *I looked up at him* S-sure I guess...what is it...

*he cracks his knuckles as a spider like armour forms on him as 4 spider legs comes out his back I looked and gulped feeling an uneasy feeling for some odd reason* ...? *I put my hand on my head* (mind: "why do I feel uneasy? can I sense something is wrong?)

*looks at me silently as his armour stays still on him I then shake my head*

Sorry... I just feel strange all of a sudden... but...I don't know why... *I shrugged* I think I'll be ok *I take steps closer and looking at his armour* what is this?

*I poked the spider leg testing it to see if it was real or if it moves then I looked at him* well...I never seen something like this... *I put my hand down and I take in a deep breath nervously* Eclipse...I want to know...before I fade...is...what do you really think of me? you told me you didn't hate me...but I can understand if you don't like me either...I've gotten used to that...but for me...I really , really like you because... well we're more alike then you think...

Eclipse:"I like you but this is basically a part of my true form"

Oh? *I looked at him shocked* y-you're showing me your true from? *I bight more lip* I...I see...now...

Eclipse:"It's a part of its so its not the true thing."

*I spoke softly* well demonic things make me shiver to the core...since I had a lot...and I mean a lot of encounters with my own dark clone... but... any way... I still...well want to do that one thing ...so I don't feel regret of not doing it...

Eclipse: "What is it that you want to do?"

*I looked at him in the eye and I put my hands on the sides of his face * this... *I then kissed him on the lips but I seemed to be deepening then I pulled away and just as he was going to say something I put my finger on your lips* before you say or do anything...all I'm going to say is...well you did do three things 1 you stripped me 2 you touched me and 3 you bitten me witch "still" hurts ...

*I then stepped a way waiting for a response then suddenly he pulls me to him then kissed my lips then slowly pulled away to speak*

Eclipse:"I'm sorry..."

*I looked at him surprised at his response* Ahh~ w-aah.. *I couldn't find any words and looked at him blushing like mad* ...

*we looked at each other eye to eye * I...wasn't expecting that...

*I smiled and I put my arms around him *

did you like that?

*before he could respond I kissed again but this time I didn't hold back and I held him closer and I deepened the kiss more and I closed my eyes and he was kissing me back, wraps his arms around my waist, I took steps so that he was against something and I deepen the kiss more and I was getting more passonet by putting my tongue in his mouth and licking his own tongue and I tried to go deeper since I was liking what he tasted and I softly stoked his head* Mmm~ *I moaned out then he picks me up and licks my tongue while trying to kiss me deeper I moaned in his mouth and I put my legs around him and my tongue plays with his and I closed my eyes and my hand run softly on his head, he holds me close but then pulls his head away then stares into my eyes, there was a long trail of saliva when he pulled away and I was a little flustered form the passonet kiss and I looked back at his eyes with lust and I smiled* I've held back for a long time...and I can say...I love you... Eclipse...

*he smiles*

Eclipse: "I love you too Alana."

*I blushed and I nuzzled his nose happily and I stroked his quills* how long...have you felt this...?

Eclipse:"I don't know but why do you have that lust in your eyes?"

*I was slightly confused but I answered* I'm sorry Eclipse...I can't give you answers I don't know my self...but I can say...I some how love you with each part of my existence... I love you cuse I love who you are Eclipse...and I think my disinfecting words have opened your heart ... was it that...? Or my loyalty to you after what you've been though ? you know I have a strong spirit... and will never give up on others...

*he looks down and let's me go but I put my arms around him even though he let go I wasn't going to let him go* Eclipse...its ok... *I lifted up his chin * that was just half of why I love you

*he says nothing but I pulled him close to me and I kissed his neck* You're not going to lose me... *I rubbed his back*

I have a question...do you sometimes get unknown pains here? *I placed a hand on the centre of his chest*

Eclipse: "No..."

sometimes I do... *I hugged him. he could tell I understood why he as feeling like this* I know you was created with the emotion of sorrow...that's why the feeling haunts you every time...I know how that feels...my past has been pulling me back...but its ok... you'll know... that this is how much I love you Eclipse...

*he holds me close to him I held him closer to me as well and he could hear my heart beating in my chest and I rubbed his back and I still held him close to me and not letting him go and I kissed his head he smirked then kissed my chest, I shivered and moaned a little since I didn't expect it* Aaaah~ be gentle Eclipse I'm a little sensitive...especially at the area you've bitten me... *I stroked his quills and back and he stops but I smiled and I lightly pushed him on the grass on his back and I kissed his neck and I stroked his head then his chest very lightly* does that feel good~?

*he moans*

Eclipse: "Mmmmm~ yes..."

I thought it would help ^-^ *my hands dig deeper into your fur and I continued to stroke your chest lightly with both hands and I moved one hand on your head and one still on your chest* I'm enjoying doing this with you~

Eclipse: "Well there's one part of my body that's wants to feel your touch."

I think I know what that is *I smirked at him then I kissed his neck and I licked it and it sent pleasuring shivers down his spine*

Eclipse: "It's not that part cutie."

*I giggled * I know~ I'm just turning you on first...and sending pleasuring shivers down your spine is one of them

 ***sex scene***

*I continue to lick his neck softly then I start to lick down slowly*

Eclipse:"Mmmm ~"

*he softly moans and close his eye I then slowly start to lick his chest, first the centre then I slowly moved my lips to your chest nipple and stimulate it with my tongue whist I rubbed the other and I could hear more moans escape his mouth and after a while I slowly licked down to your belly starting to get closer and closer to his belt and trousers before I continued I looked up as him* did you like that~?

Eclipse:"Yes I did cutie"

*I smiled and I took his belt, trousers and under wear then I softly licked his hedgewolfhood like it was ice cream*Mmm~

y-you taste good...

*he bites his teeth trying to hold back a moan I licked the tip around and my hand moves up and down slowly I the grip was hard but I was being gentle so I wasn't hurting him *

Eclipse:"Mmmmm~"

*it was as if he was trying to keep himself in control I smiled at him as I continued*

sounds like you're enjoying your self...

*I teased and I closed my eyes and I licked the tip harder and I could tell that he can just about but feel an angelic energy on my hand that was rubbing his hedgewolfhood witch sent a pleasuring shiver to him since he moved around and with out warning I tried tp stick it deeper in my mouth but my gag reflexes reacted so I pulled back up a little and still used my hand an he was panting*

Eclipse: "I'm close"

*he turns my body around so my rear was facing him then he takes off my shorts and panties then he berries his face in my flower licking it*

Aaaah~ *I moaned and clenched my fist* aaah~ aaah~ E-eclipse...~ a-aaaah~

Eclipse: "Keep going Alana "

*he twists my tongue in me I moaned in pleasure then I continued to lick the tip and rubbing it more harder but I was still gentle an and my moans were muffed and I still used my angelic energy to sent pleasuring shivers down his spine I was completely new to this idea but I seem to gotten used to it*

Eclipse: "I'm about to climax!

*he says and he tries to lick every inch of my insides I made muffed moans unable to speak and I made light twists with my hand and I sucked and licked the tip and closed my eyes and continuing the stimulation* M-mmm~

*he then climaxes his white seed into my mouth I licked all of it up liking what it tasted like then I got off of him and put my shorts on I then get off of you and faced my face at you and I stroked his quills*

 ***end of sex scene***

your amazing...

*I smiled at him and nuzzled his nose* you would have to be the most amazing Mobion ever created *I smiled and blushed as I stroked his quills* but I have to say that I wasn't expecting you to...give me pleasure...I honestly don't mind but let me tell you one thing I don't do that kind of stuff just for pleasure... I do it simply because it strengthens the relationship and I love you...

Eclipse:"I wasn't done..."

ooh? *I looked at you and then I blushed* I'm sorry I'm new to this...*I scratched my head* I thought it was over when you climaxed... did you want me to continue or did you mean you wasn't done with me?

*I sit with my knees up opposite to him* a-are you going to finish what you've started ?...or... you're gunna stop?

Eclipse: "It's nothing"

*I shrugged * alright then Eclipse...*I went over to his side then I pulled him into my arms and I kissed his neck* what ever makes you happy ... *I nuzzled his neck* I really love you ...to death...*I then kissed him on the lips again with passion and I licked your mouth I noticed that I could taste the flavour that lingered and I pulled way looking at you* w-was that how I tasted? *I blushed *

Eclipse: "Yes"

w-woh.. no wonder you said you wasn't done for me... *I blushed more * but I guess... you don't want to do that right now... *I shake my head* but its fine except for the fact that I feel slightly strange *I took a deep breath* but I have to admit you look really cute up close Eclipse *my eyes looked away blushing* but honestly...everything that makes you..."you" is what I like though it sometimes concerns me when...well when you become...silent... I think I understand why...but I'm not sure and I just wonder what gos though your mind...cuse...I don't want you to suffer in silence even though you can't help it...but *I lightly put a hand on his chest and I take steps closer and my lips were inches away form yours* I love you...and I will protect you and that's never going to change... *I kissed him on the lips again*

*he says nothing an I looked at him and I put my arms around him* I love you ...

don't for get that...k...? *I said with an angelic voice and I rubbed his back and I closed my eyes the moment I was holding him understanding his silence but at the same time feeling some sort of pain inside my self...* I..I'm sorry ...did I ruin your mood...? *I then remembered something* oh yeah... I forgot to say that...I'm extremely humble...so I tend to blame my self for things that aren't my fault...but... I cant help but feel that way... *I still rubbed his back* does that happen to you?

*he says nothing my ears fold *

Oh Eclipse...

*I said in a soft voice and I held him a little tighter an my arms and I lightly pressed his head against my chest again and again he could hear my heart and my fingers ran slowly on his quills and ears conformity and I stayed silent since I guess you needed the silence at the moment and I let the moment pass and I can tell he could hear my soft breathing and I just continued and my hand glow an angelic energy hoping it was soothing for him an he stays quiet I looked at you then my ears went up and my arms let you go then I held out my hand and I closed my eyes and a light blue aura glows around me and the aura forms a round ball around the hand I held out and once I did my eyes opened* Rain...

*I then threw the ball in the sky and a flash of light that looked like lightning appeared then after seconds later rain drips down very lightly when he looked at me I was looking up the sky still so when the rain hit my cheek it looks like as if I was crying but my expression wan't sad it was relief *

you know... the rain is one of my favourite weathers...it always feels like it washes away all of the pain and sorrow I've kept inside my self I dont mind how heavy the rain drops are I don't feel the cold very often since I can turn into an Ice type so the rain and snow don't bother me ...but any way...may be the rain could help you too Eclipse...*I take your hand* come... *I slowly took steps back to see if you was going to follow or i you was going to stay*

there's a few things I want to show you and explain but I rather not do it here cuse I'm sensing something ...

*he turns his body into Espio's but his skin is dark*

or that can work too...

*I sighed softly* well here go's nothing...but first things first

*I turned his hand so that the palm was facing up and my hand glows a light blue and I waved it around the palm of his hand making a black aura appeared and I took a strand of the back aura and put his hand down and I held the back aura in my fingers *

you already know I'm pure angel and when I feel a very strong demonic energy it makes me shiver to the core...it is true that happens but something else triggers which will may be explain why I find you so interesting...so this black aura I have is your darkness and I'm going to show what happens when I absorb it...

*I looked at the black aura*

(mind: "this is going to hurt like hell...) *I closed my eyes and the aura absorbs into me and after seconds later my hand clenched into a fist and I grit my teeth in pain and a dark blue aura blazed around me* A-aaah!

*It looked like it was causing me a lot of pain*

Aaah! *I put my hand on my head and I lean on something and see something forms on my face* nuugh! * my voice sounded different it sounded like I was talking into a fan which made it seem demonic or some sort*


	6. Chapter 6

*when it was over I put my hand down and I looked at you* do you know what this is? you mite know what the mask is... if not then you must be a different kind of soul reaper...

Eclipse:"You know I'm ignoring you right?"

* he turns himself into a giant leech*

At lest you know now...and if you haven't been listening that doesn't matter I never lied when I said I loved you...

*I looked at him with no fear he bites my arm I take the pain and one eye closed then my spiritual pressure blows him off and my arm bleeds* nuugh this feels like a hollow bight... w-why did you do that?

*he doesn't say anything and bites my arm off and I screamed in pain*

aaaah! *the side bleeds and I heal it back up* Eclipse! *I take out my zanpaktou in case I needed it and a aura covers me* w-why? (Mind: "hes clearly not himself")

*he bites off my leg it was as if he was attacking me because the pain he had deep down was too much*

nuugh! *my eyes glowed and heals it again with out losing energy* ECLIPSE! *my blade glows green* (Mind: "I don't want to do this but if it means snapping his senses then I will") SNAP OUT OF IT!

*I jumped up but he bites half of my waist off but it was a fake and just before he know it blood drips from him and I stood behind him*

well you seen like you have no clue of my flash steps..

*he was standing behind me then he shoves his hand into my back like a knife and I smiled and coughed up blood*

you're skilled and more experienced then I thought... *I looked like I felt no pain and I looked at you* I wont give up on you... I swear...

Eclipse: "Oh trust me you haven't seen my true power yet."

Is this to test my strength or yours?

oh and I do trust you... but its your turn to trust me...*I teleport and I do a sign with my fingures* Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9 Strike! *Engulfs him in red light, completely paralysing him but he smirks then his skin cracks and I tried to pull him out of the painful broken sanity*

Eclipse...please...stop the fighting...I...I hate it that I have to fight you but I will if it means...bringing you back...*I took steps closer to you* I'll never stop fighting for you ...no matter what... I'll even swear on my own soul... *I hugged you* I love you...Eclipse

please...snap out of it *my voice begs* you know I wont give up... and if you want me to fade a way then I will...if you ask me to...

*he says nothing and my Kidō holds and the red light was still around him holding him in place and I went over to him and I kissed him on the lips* what is it that you want from me...? *I said in a soft whisper* I cant read your mind ...your going to have to tell me...what you want...I want to make you happy I know it seems impossible but you was ok when we were in a "romantic embrace" but you seem angry when you attacked... why is that Eclipse...?

oh and another thing...

*holds up a drawing I did for him* Its not much but...it...its an idea for a new look you mite hate it or you mite like it doesn't matter...

Eclipse:"Not bad"

*I put my zanpaktou back* good... *I brake the Kidō and the red light fades*

*he rolls his eye then walks away I watched him* ... *I turned away* very well then...

* he shrugs then chuckles as his skin cracks more my ear flicks and I looked at him*

are you ok? Eclipse?

*all his skin brakes to show his skeleton*

Oh my life! *I looked shocked* what in the? what is going on?

Eclipse: "Maybe I'm a hollow or maybe I'm not"

*he chuckles*

A hollow does not look like that...and if you say you have also have the powers of a hollow then you must be an Arrancar...

*he laughs*

Eclipse: "have you ever heard of a God called Anubis?"

yes I have but I'm not afrade the amout of hollows and Espadas I've seen I have no fear

*he turns around to face me showing a horrific skeleton*

Eclipse: "This is my true form"

*I stay calm looking at him*

I've seen worse when I sent an Eggman to hell its not too bad..

Eclipse: "Oh really?"

*he smirks then makes his head a hollow mask it was as if I could feel that I knew nothing at all and I was useless*

Eclipse who are you now? you're clearly an Arrancar but what is your role as a soul reaper?

do you even know you're self...?

*I said in soft voice he moves to me I looked up at him and my eyes glowed and I watched his movements I was scared* Eclipse...?

Eclipse: "Your boring..." * his skin grows back as he sat down*

And whats that supossed to mean? you thought I can pull out my sword on a loved one ? or get scared? never! unless I have to sap you back to your senses or word from the soul's society I wont pull out my blade on another soul reaper espeshily if I love them

and I bet you have no clue on what the soul's society is...but if you want me to explane thats up to you... Eclipse...

Eclipse: "I know what that place is"

heh I guess someone did tell you... so my guess is you were attacked by a hollow or some what you became an Arrancar but I need to ask you why attack me? are you trying to know what skills I have?

Eclipse "Not even close"

then why? are you trying to kill me? why would you do that when all I ever did was loved you? I know I'm an angel and you're a demon but not all angels and demons are enemies ...you saw it for your self...I was trying to heal a wound that you had for so long , you mite of tried to kill me back there but I still tried... it seemed to of worked but its seems that when that time passed it complacently slipped now you seem to hate me but yet I can see in your eyes the other side of you is different to the side I can see now... but your still the same Eclipse I fell in love with... *I looked down *

I just need answers... simple that's that will you give me the answers?

Eclipse: "By the way that picture didn't look even close to me..."

*he summons a machete then cuts off his arm as I lick his blood and smiles from the pain and blood his words cut deep into my heart like a blade*

I did say it was an idea Eclipse...*I said in a serious voice* so what if it doesn't look close to you? that's the whole point of it so that the humans wont recognize you... or have you completely forgotten about that...? *I looked at his machete* so ... that machete...is your Zanpaktou? humph... *I closed my eyes* you're now so easy to figure out... you're so much like my demonic clone...Dark Ice... you enjoy the pain , the blood and the darkness seems like you have a broken and twisted sanity Eclipse thing is with my Arrancar form it also twists my thinking and I have no control of my actions...it can be hard to control my lust... but any way... *I pulled out my blade* It doesn't matter if your mind isn't normal even for a demon...*I took steps closer and I put my blade agenst your machete* I think its the fact that you aslo have the powers of a hollow but who knows...? we both are more alike then I thought Eclipse...

Eclipse: "This machete isn't my zanpaktou."

Is that so then? well it was only a question any way... *I backed away a little I looked away and leaned on a tree* well...I have two options I could just let you kill me or I could give you more of a taste of my power, skills and experience... what to do what to do... a part of me wants to stop breathing and not feel nothing right now

Eclipse: "Or give me this"

*he kisses my lips I blushed* !? *my eyes closed and I put my arms around him I wished he could give me this more so I know he does feel a deep love*

(Mind: "I wasn't expecting that...*my figures ran though his fur* then I guess its my turn then...") *my eyes quickly open and I tossed him so that his back was on the tree I was leaning on and I held his wrists with one hand and I kissed you very passonetly my free strokes the side of his face then trailed down slowly and softly I think I can tell he could feel my tongue passonetly and roughly play with his* Mmmm~

*he says nothing but then he turns into a human I broke the kiss and I looked at him* is that what you look like as a human?

Eclipse: "Yes" *he looks at me into my dark brown eyes my cheeks went red*

you look cute as a human ^/^

though honestly it doesn't matter what form you're in you still look cute... you know... I also have a hedgehog form

Eclipse:"Cool"

but anyway... *I pulled him closer so there wan't any gap between him and me* were were we~? *I smirked*

Eclipse: "I don't know"

*I smirk a little* may be this will help you remember~*I kissed him on the lips and I softly stroked his quills*

*I brake it again but I struggled a little and I was slightly flustered and I closed my eyes and my blush went darker* D-did that help...?

Eclipse:"Yes"

good... *my eyes glowed and my body shrinks and I turned into my hedgehog form*

Eclipse:"Cute"

*I blushed* Aaaaw stop~ you're going to make my face red ^/^

Eclipse: "But I'm telling the truth"

I know ^/^ hehe~

*I put my arm around him and I blushed more with closed eyes he then kisses my lips and it was like fireworks went off, I kissed back and one hand strokes his head and the other tried to pull him closer so I can deepen the kiss, he then kisses me deeper I made a muffled moan then my head moves to him so that my tongue was deeper and I licked a round since I was liking what I tasted and I seem to be trying to make him fall since I was pushing on to him closer and closer and holding him in place with one arm and my free hand strokes his head still then his ears slowly, he almost loses his footing as he kisses me back and licking my tongue.

I made another muffed moan and I at last use my strength to make him fall on the soft grass and when he was on the floor my legs went to his sides and it gave the the advantage to deepen the kiss, my hand that was around him moves up to his head and I moved it closer to me and I reached the limit of how deep the kiss could get then my other hand strokes from the side of his head to your neck then trailing down his chest slowly he holds me close, he seems to be loving my taste as he kisses me with passion I held the passionate kiss as long as I could and I made muffled moans I didn't brake it and my breathing gets a little heavy dew to how passonet the kiss was and my hand went under his shirt and rubs softly up his muscular chest, then I rub in circles he rubs my back as he continue to kiss me, running out of breath.

I then bake the kiss so that we could both could catch our breaths and their was a long thick saliva chain connected to our lips as I was was catching my breath I used my time to massage his chest softly, then with out warning he kisses me again then he licks the top of my mouth with his tongue, I made muffled moan and my hand continued the the stimulation as my tongue plays with his again and I was enjoying the lingering taste, he wraps my tongue around mine as he rub my leg I made a muffled moan again, it seemed longer then the last one my free hand used one finger and trailed down the arm that was rubbing my leg and the other one continued to massage the chest on the centre to the left and right side slowly and softly.

He brakes the kiss then he kisses my neck as he rubs my leg I moaned and I softly licked his neck as he did this and my hand softly rubs his chest nipple to try to get a reaction and he noticed I was getting more warm*

A-aaah~ I-I love you~...

*he replies in a soft voice*

Eclipse: "I love you too"

 ***Sex scene***

*I smiled and I lifted his top up then I licked down his chest slowly*

Eclipse: "Mmmmmmm~"

*he moans*

you like that~? *I continued the stimulation and I went lower*

Eclipse:"Yessss"

*he says as he moans*

I didn't think you was sensitive to my touch or...are you already turned on hehe *I teased*

Eclipse: "Maybe both."

I see *I smiled* I like that ~ *I licked his chest nipple and my free hand rubs the other*

Eclipse: "Mmmmmmmm~" * he rubs my butt then I quickly reacted*

Aaaah~ *I was so sensitive that I jumped* E-eclipse w-wait aaah~ d-don't its to sensitive* *I was shaking *

Eclipse:"Fine."

T-thanks... *I was still blushed and I liked his chest and I licked all the way down to his waist*

Eclipse: "MMMM!" *he moans*

do you want to be licked again Eclipse? you don't have to lick me back if you don't want to

Eclipse: "Maybe I wanna do you"

well your choice ...*when I finished my sentence then I take off your belt and trousers again then I licked your wast then his Hedwolfhood again and it was more slower then last time but I was slightly rough*

eclipse:"You know I'm in my human form right?"

*I take it out of my mouth so I could speak* aaaand? I can call some things in certain names...who cares? its the same thing *with that said I continued*

Eclipse:"Ohhhh *rolls his head back as he rubs my flower through my shorts*

*I made muffled moan and I licked it like as if it was Ice cream but I was a little more rougher* Mmmmm~

Eclipse: "After this can we do the real thing?"

*he face my rear to him as he pull my shorts down as he kiss my vagina*

Mmmm~ *I take it out to speak again* Yes ...we can... but can you be gental first? *with that set I licked the tip in circles*

Eclipse: " I wanted you to be on top"

ok then its a good thing too *I smirked as I continued to lick the tip*

Eclipse: "Can we do it"

*I smirked still and I tried to go as deep as I could & he climaxes into my mouth I taste the climax and swallowed* Mmm~ you taste good

*I licked my lips he picks me up and moves me so my vagina is directly above his my wolfhood I put my hands on his shoulders* A-are you ready~? *I looked at you with a big blush*

Eclipse: "Yes I'm ready"

*I took a deep breath and I slowly came down and it slides inside me I grit my teeth a little but as I slowly moved up and down I was holding you down on the floor with all my strength * A-aaah~

*He growls as I was getting used to it I slowly was putting less and less of my strength on him & he pushes me into my back as I start thrusting hard-

A-aaaah~ E-eeh...~ Eclipse~ *I put my legs and arms around you* A-aah~

Eclipse: "You want me to stop?"

N-no...~ please don't... it... feels good~ *i stroked your fur and moaned my legs were crossed around his waste and my arms were around his neck* you're amazing

*He was thrusting into you harder and faster I breathed though my teeth letting you know it still hurt a little* a-ah~

*I stroked your ears softly and my breathing shakes* I...I'm c-close...

E-eclipse...*my breathing shakes more and an aura gows around me and my wings rip out & he was thrusting into you faster and harder*

*I then climaxed and as I did my breathing went faster and I made a loud moan * A-aaaah~

*I then let go of him and I was panting and slowly I calmed down* th-that felt like heaven

 ***End of Sex scene***

Hay Eclipse...*I pant* I...I wanna show you something *I softly pant again* it...its another drawing of you...but its diffrent... *I said still panting*

Eclipse:"Can I see?" * he asks & hold it up*

I used that human form picture for reference but the rest I just did what ever came to my mind if you like it then see it as a gift if you don't like that's ok...

*shows another one* same for this one...

*he wasn't talking*

(mind: "oh no not a again") ...*I looked like I was getting really uneasy* uuuh...E-eclipse?

*nothing*

(Mind: "not good this is not good") Eclipse are you ok? *I tried to stay calm*

*nothing*

I'll take that as a no... *I get out from under you and put my shots back on and wondered i I should stay or go*

*nothing*

(Mind: "well done Alana...") ...*I looked down away from you and I fold my arms*

*nothing*

Eclipse can you at lest tell me what you're thinking its hard to tell what your emotions are especially if you don't say anything my guess is you'r not happy when you don't say anything cuse that was exactly how Shadow did it to me if I hurt you...I'll never forgive my self *I shed a tear* becuse I did say I love you to death...and I mean it cuse if I were to lose you...It will kill me ...I think I've imprinted on you ...you make me feel happy to even be alive and you make me feel that its not just the gravity holding me down... and last thing... I feel protective of you...I just cat bar to see you unhappy if its my fault...*I then couldn't hold the tears any longer*

(mind:" you know he hasn't snapped his figures to brake my bones in a long time I guess thats a good thing ...wait can he read my mind? Oh Arceus did I give him a reminder!?") *I looked at you with tears still in my eyes and a worried look*

*nothing*

ok so I guess you never been given a gift before...or what not ...well this is me after all...so ...yeah...

*nothing*

*I sighed and put my hand on my head* sometimes you confuse me... but oh well demons are demons...

*I put my hand on your head slowly knowing you wasn't going to say any thing and I hugged you nervously* Eclipse please help me I want to know whats going though your mind... *my hands run though your fur * Please...speak~? *I said in a soft voice*

*he says nothing but devil horns grow from his head my wings were still open and I smiled*

that's my Eclipse

*he says nothing*

did it not hurt? *out of curiosity I felt the horn* it looks good on you

Eclipse:"Nope"

good...*I smiled* he at last speaks *I said sarcastically* can you tell me if you're ok?

Eclipse: "When am I ever ok?"

you force your self to smile then...? *my fingers brush your fur* well I used to as well...

*he says nothing*

*I sighed softly* oh Eclipse what has the world done to you...? *I kissed your head and continued to brush it with my fingers* I have to say...being in this time line with you ...I'm glad I just wonder what would of happened if I didn't save Mobius from paralysing in time...you may be immortal but...is it possible for you to be frozen in time...? I only know so little about you... in act there's a lot of questions have about you that I still have no answers to, but I think you're still getting used to my presence...but I know for certain you love me and I don't just see it in your actions... but anyway...enough of my chatter now... I think you need silence right now... *I ran a finger softly on the left horn then the right then I just was massaging your head softly*

Eclipse: "You can ask me anything"

alright first question how long have you been alive?

Eclipse:"I can't remember"

Hmm...I guess that means you must be older then me if you was ageing if I was ageing I would be 17 years old now I stopped ageing at 14 that was when Shadow abandoned me... anyway second question... what was the name of the person who created you?

Eclipse: "Idk and I age but my body doesn't change I stopped when I was 17"

Oh I see alot like me then but older...ok 3rd question was you ever called project Eclipse in your past?

Or did you change your name into Eclipse?

Eclipse:"Because eclipse is suppose to block out light."

I guess that explains why you chose it...ok 4th question what is your favoret colour?

Eclipse "Black or a blood red"

well figures...you're D.n.a was from Shadow after all... 5th question... have you met other Angels besides my self?

Eclipse: "Yes

oh... 6th question what were the other angels like? did they try to kill you?

Eclipse:"No and they were okay"

*I looked confused a little* am I different to those other Angels?

if I am what is it that makes me stand out if I'm not then why did you choose me to give your heart to?

And your "V card" unless that wasn't your fist time if you know what i'm talking about

*he looks confused*

I'll take that as a no *I sighed and put my hand on my head* do I really have to spell it out?

Eclipse:"Yes"

well when we were "in a romantic embrace " a few moments ago was that your first time?

Eclipse:"I would like to say yes but no."

That's ok no big deal at least you're honest *I smiled and softly stroked your head* I think that's all the questions I can think of besides asking if you have questions or me?

Eclipse:"Nope"

but my question was if I was different to other angels

Eclipse:"Idk yet"

I guess I am in a way cuse I have a demonic scar and...I'm the last pokehuman alive that has all the power types of pokemon I also have a crystal that keeps me alive and I'm able to have imprints and bonds that makes me even stronger just like mega evolution in fact it is possible for me to do that though normally Eevees don't mega evolve but may be pokeumans can...but I don't know much about my own people the only way I'll know is go back to Planet Zappareye but ...I don't know how...

Eclipse: "You wanna see something?"

ok what is it? *I tilted my head* wait let me guess is it one your forms Eclipse?

Eclipse:"Yes and some thing else *his body becomes like a Umbreons *

*I looked shocked and I gasped * w-woah...a...an Umbreon? well no wonder I get along with you so well

*he was looking at me*

Wait how is this possible? I can remember Szayelaporro Granz my arch enemy told me he killed every pokehuman except me...unless others I don't know of lived...

Eclipse:"I actually don't know myself."

I have to say we both have a lot in common...but we're both so different but there's still a connection witch we'll may be never understand...but it doesn't stop us to think of reasons anyway *I stretched out my wings and arms* and another thing you seem more open then you did before...it was as if you was like a Shadow Pokemon before but the treatment I gave you seems to of did its job well ... come on Eclipse...*I hugged you and rubbed your back* trust me the only one who is complaining is you... so fare I've been saying its good but why can't you accept other's point of vew? I thought that would help your letting your sorrow D.N.A get the best of you *I kissed your cheek* if you ask me it seems that you have low self steam *I still rubbed your back* I guess we need to work on that...

*it looks at me like his sanity snapped

Eclipse: "So your Married..."

*he snaps hi fingers as acid forms inside me*

aaah! Eclipse! Aw no you don't understand that's a different world aw!

*I turned into a poison type* I have different dimensional time lines!

*he cuts my hand* Eclipse:"black blood strike" *he throws his blood at me as the blood becomes blades*

Eclipse...*I hugged you and I wasn't going to let go and tears streamed down* stop... please listen that's another dimensionaltime line! I didn't use you!

LISTEN TO ME! *I screamed in sadness and I just broke down crying* I LOVE YOU ! I'M NOT MARRIED IN THIS DIMENSION!

*he has a blank stare* Eclipse: "dark cage" *my body covers in blades*

*I didn't care I wasn't going to let go until you was going to listen I knew slowly I was losing you and slowly my sanity crumbles*

Eclipse:"Dark cage level 2" *his wings comes out my back as they wrap around you as they then get covered in giant blades*

*I turned into a ghost type and the blades went though me and I still didn't let go* I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! *I screamed in tears* EVER* tears just streamed down *

Eclipse: "Shadow ball" *He launches a shadow ball at me*

*I took the hit but I still didn't let go * I told you I'm not letting you go! I don't want to lose you! I just cant *my tears start to go bloody red and my eyes change *

*He vanishes away from me*

*I went on my knees and then I jut broke down crying * Why wont you listen? *I just went on the floor curled into a ball and just cried my heart out endlessly he appears where he was made then he punched the wall*

(Mind: "I just cant...take it...hes not listening ...may be...I lost him fully...*I grabbed my crystal* may be I could just end it all now I can't take the pain no more ... I've lost everything anyway...")

*meanwhile*

Man: Eclipse since you return are you ready to continue project eclipse?

Eclipse: yes I am

* With me I had a uneasy feeling then I had vision and I gasped* no...he...didn't... *I forced my self up* I swore on my soul... that...I would always...love him and protect him... *I started to run as quick as I could with tears in my eyes*

*I then used my flash step getting there as quick as possible hoping I wasn't too late, the man hooked machines to Eclipse then black venom ran into Eclipse*

*I broke into the base and I killed all the humans one by one out of rage and I went over to the human that was near the Machines and I got there as your vision was getting blurry * you cold hatred human! let...Eclipse go if you want to be alive! And if he dies... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! *Dark blue aura covers me*

Man: "If I die he dies"

What? what you talking about? you mean that black stuff you injected in him ...means his life is litraly in your hands? *I looked at him coldly*

*I looked at you then I looked at him * what will it take to make you release him?

Man: "yes * the machine stops* now Soul be so kind and take care of her"

*Soul drawls a scythe*

*I pulled out my blade* I will get Eclipse back! I swear on my soul and if I don't I'd better off dead already right here right now...

*Eclipse he merges with Soul as he still have his scythe out*

*with one flash step I cut off Soul's arms and legs and for you I just pinned you down and I looked at the human* what did you do to Eclipse!? did you ace his memory? *the dark blue aura grows bigger I looked at you with desperation * Eclipse listen to me you also have a different time line to where you're taken by someone but do you see me trying to kill you!? No! I accepted that it was a different realm and if you don't know what I'm talking about here *shows you a photo* see in that world you're taken by someone else but in this world your not and its the same thing with me why cant you see that? *I wasn't going to give up but I felt that my efforts were going in vain and more tears rain down my cheeks* I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH EACH PART O MY EXISTENCE! ECLIPSE! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! ECLIPSE! *I screamed out at the top of my lugs in tears begging in my mind he would listen and believe me...and I just cried endlessly*

*Chaos chuckles* Chaos: "eclipse isn't here *my body becomes Chaos as he kicked me off* and who said that was dimension?

Dimension or not married is Married you should learn how to not drag people down." * he leaves the building*

Man: "project eclipse is when you merge chaos with eclipse"

*tears just streamed down* he thought I was married when I'm not...so clearly he went into another world and thought I was with someone well I'm not! *I looked away* if hes no longer here then just let me kill my self...

*I walked away and he sits on the roof*

Chaos:" so eclipse what should we do? Well fine don't talk *he chuckles* so fun messing with that girl and collecting her data."

*Eclipse summons a knife as he cut his skin, looking at his black blood*

*I opened a portal went though it to my home planet finding I quiet place I sit on the floor and lay down and I grabbed my crystal and took it off and slowly my eyes closed and I went lifeless*

Eclipse: "I'm sorry Alana but you won't be able to see me till this world is destroyed"


	7. Chapter 7

?:"you idiot..."

*he sees a purple figure then he cracks his knuckles as he use his power to destroy the sun*Eclipse:"good riddance *he vanishes onto the next plant in the system and the unknown person tries again*

?:"hay you I'm talking to you fool" *she said in a cold voice*

Eclipse/Chaos:"Oh is that? another person I can grab data from? If not then go away"

*he brakes a blue hedgehog's neck*

Jrockeyon: "My name is Jrockeyon and if I were you I wouldn't talk as if I'm useless" *she said in a cold voice*

Eclipse/Chaos: "Anyone to me in this plant is worthless even pokehumans...* he cuts off a black and red hedgehog head off*So why don't you take your stalker ass and hit the road!Oh what you're gone? That's good. I don't need anyone!

*she uses Shadow Thunder* Jrockyon: "well I'm Alana's clone but you do realise Alana is the last of her people and Alana is from a legend I'm her other side A Shadow Pokemon... surely you know what they are...you fool..." *she said coldly*

Eclipse/Chaos: "Like I care about her or you for that matter...So what do you want?"

Jrockeyon: "well you do you're just don't realise it and I don't care if you care about me or not but you have such a cold heart to use Alana like that even I'm not that heartless"

Eclipse/Chaos:" Like I care if I use people. Who ever hangs out with me or "embraces"me, how she says it... should know the consequences."

Jrockeyon: "you really are cold heated for someone to not know how what they had until it compactly fades...why would you not care for someone who loved you with their hole existence? well any way I should bring her back before you kill more people"

*she vanishes he cracks his knuckles as he drains all the life on Mobius and she went to planet Zapparye and she sees me and puts my crystal back on and I gasped and opened my eyes* J-jrockeyon?

Jrockeyon: "Alana why are you here...?"

becuse...Eclipse is gone and he doesn't love me...

Jrockeyon: "well so what are you just going to sit here whilst hes pretty much killed everything? Alana your parents died or a reason... don't let their sacrifice go in vain..." ... *I get up...*

thanks... *I then teleport and look for him he vanishes on to the next plant*

*I looked around*...Eclipse! *I called out*

*he lays on the grass on the next planet*

Eclipse where are you? *I looked around*

*I then got an idea* (Mind: "wait that's it...") *I then closed my eyes and a white aura glows around me and ribbons appear around me then I saw a red one and I grabbed it* found you... *I then teleport to where he was and I stood in front of him * that's fare enough...

*I see a empty shell like body as he was already gone I went on my knees and tears swell up and stream down like a water fall and I made deeply sad crying noises as if someone close to me died* E-eclipse... *I just made crying noises cuse the pain I was feeling hurt that much then he open his eyes*

Eclipse/Chaos:"What now?"

*I look at him*

why should you care...? *I said in tears and sadness* you wouldn't understand...

*the tears just didn't stop*

I still love you...and I knew all of this would happen so that's why I kept my crush on you a secret cuse I knew you'll wait untill I was so deeply in love that one action...can brake my heart...my sanity and my life ...you have no clue what so ever how importent you was to me ...there's no human words to even discribe it...but I know... that what I had before is now all but a broken memory and dream...

just exactly like my past...

*he walks away*

*I looked away since I knew if I were to look at him the hunting memory will come back and I also walked away* goodbye...f-for ever...Eclipse... *I struggled to say my words but after no words were spoken*

Eclipse/Chaos:"You wanna see how much I care for you!? *he rips off my necklace but it wasn't the real me it was a clone anyway and the real me was somewhere else and he smirks* good riddance I don't need someone holding me down."

*Jrockeyon tries to slap him but he catches her hand before the slap and brakes it* Jrockeyon: "you pathetic fool..."

Eclipse/Chaos: "I can't be with someone who's not like me..."

Jrockeyon: "that did't stop you before you idiot and she is like you but different *she heals her hand* she did say before that not all angels and demons are enemies and if you ask me you're such an idiot treating her this way if Shadow didn't abuse her in her past she will kill you to death since she was raised by him and thanks to that demon scare she has an inner psycho killer instinct but good news is she can control it...and if you thought this in the first place then why did you try and do sexual things with her when you was getting to know her and why did you allow her to kiss and love you to death? and last question why the hell did you snap her out of her Exe form if you didn't care? or is this how that black stuff works when its injected into you? you think that you shouldn't be with someone like her and you think you had no feelings for her when you saved her life ... that is just stupid. We will separate you, Chaos from Eclipse we will get him back one way or another and I'm sure Alana will not rest until she gets the one thing that became part of her"

Chaos:"If me and Eclipse separate he dies because his body is to weak from the experiments and it brakes the contract."

Jrockeyon: "you're a basterd Chaos...but as long as she still loves Eclipse her will of trying wont die even if I have to get her back on her feet unless its possible for you to bring him back can you?"

Chaos"Nope I'm no son of God"

Jrockeyon: "I know you're not but he is still alive just not in control *she turns away and walks off * I will help her in getting Eclipse back...and one day we will"

Chaos:"Go ahead I'll release control."

*Jrockeyon was looking or me and I happen to be walking in hedgehog form holding something* where is he? *she points to the direction * thanks... *I went over to him and I was holding a yellow chaos emerald* I see you didn't move *I threw the emerald up and cached it and I did this a few times he rolls his eyes as he grabs a dark emerald from his coat*

It took me a while to figure this out but...Eclipse...you was trying to protect me ...wasn't you...? *I held the emerald in my hand and I looked at it* it all make sense now...you do love me...you're just tying to make me think you don't...so I don't get hurt or killed by Chaos... you mite deny it you mite not ...but you never had a choice in this it seems... but Chaos seems to know how much I love you and he wants to make sure that I don't save you ...but mark my words ...Chaos...*I looked at Chaos who was controlling him* there's always going to be a way out but the strategy I came up with before will only result in Eclipse's death but I think that this strategy will bring him back in control and if I do you're going to have to swear on your own soul that you will leave Eclipse alone like it or not!

*the Emerald glowed and it was absorbed into me and I pulled out my blade* Open your wings and roar...Lugia! *the shape of my blade and the pattern on it changes and I looked at Chaos with no fear* lets do this...*an aura glows around me and my eyes went a shade of blue and I lifted up my blade and it sounded like the blade as making a battle cry as the blue aura circled around me*

*Chaos chuckles and then switched to Eclipse*

*I looked at him with my blade still up* Eclipse...*the aura still glowed around me since I had a feeling Chaos was going to wait for his moment to attack*

*he hold his hands together*

Eclipse: "Shadow strike."

*they come out but instead of attacking me the shadow attacked him*

*I looked shocked* (Mind: "Eclipse what are you doing? you know our body was already weak form the experiments! you'll die...!) *the aura still glows and I went over to him* Eclipse! *I tried to stop the Shadow from attacking him*

Eclipse: "multie shadow strike" *all the shadows strike at his chest and his heart gets ripped out slowly but before his heart gets ripped my eyes glowed and my Psychic powers stop the shadows from hurting him and I put my arms around him and my angelic aura made the Shadows disappear*

Eclipse! I'm right here...I'm still...fighting for you...

*He passes out and his heart slowly stops because it was already damaged*

No...you don't! *my eyes glowed and I used the emeralds power to heal him and give back some of his life energy as my psychic powers kept his heart beating* I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE! *I start to cry* I LOVE YOU! * I wasn't going to give up ...ever he was still is passed out and Chaos sits by him with his shadow*

Chaos:"you wanted me gone but this is the price."

I meant by so that Eclipse has control of his body you Idiot! *I was still keeping Eclipse alive using the emerald knowing that he was still going to be out but I still kept his vital sines going* I didn't mean leave his body dang it!

*he chuckles*Chaos:" I wonder if his body can handle the last chain from my true power..."

*He goes inside Eclipse and Eclipse gasps then starts to breathe slowly but his eyes were still closed*

Eclipse...*I knew Chaos was going to do something so I stayed by not leaving Eclipse and I just looked at him breathe slowly and I gently paced my hand on his chest* Chaos...why are you doing this to Eclipse!?

Chaos: "Easy because in the demon realm there's always a copy of each of the living beings and I'm also Eclipse but a demon and different abilities."

then I guess that means I have to save him from him self...*my eyes closed * I was right about him having two sides...but you Chaos...you don't seem to be anything like him... you just use him just like a weapon and that's what I hate the most *I held Eclipse in my arms still *

*Chaos chuckles as he and Eclipse were going to vanish*

No you don't! *beore he vanished my eyes glowed and asyimblo with my fingures* Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9 Strike! * Engulfs him in red light, completely paralyzing him*

you're not going anywhere Chaos I'm not done with you yet! and I will never will until I get Eclipse back to his senses and get back in control!

Chaos:"Okay then"*he leaves Eclipse's body then Eclipse turns to dust dark blue aura glows around me *

grrrr *I was making demonic growls*

Chaos:"Like I care Eclipse was dead when I found him...Look.." *he walks to a graveyard showing a grave that says Eclipse*

*The dark aura explodes*

HAAAAAAA!

*My fur go's dark blue and my eyes went pure white and the aura was around me like fire I looked at Chaos with pure hate in dark form*

GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU A PART NOW! WEATHER ECLIPSE WAS DEAD BEFORE OR NOT ! HES STILL SOMEONE I LOVE! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE! I WILL SAVE HIM FROM THIS FAINT!

*I unfused the emerald form me and I clenched on it and a bright light glowed*

Chaos:"I'm the only one who can bring him back"

then tell me what will it take for you to bring him back Chaos *I looked at him*

Chaos: "Easy I must live in him"

fine...but you will let him control his actions...not you ... you understand?

Chaos:"I already let him... your not the only one that can love"

*he goes inside of Eclipse as his body starts forming I looked confused then I calm down and turned to normal* (Mind: "what does he mean?)

*I waited and watched silently* ...

Eclipse please be ok

*I spoke those words softly Eclipse wakes up and holds his head in pain then I put my hand on his head and I hugged him and I breathed the sigh of relief* Oh Eclipse... *tears of joy formed he wipes away your tears away*

Eclipse: "yes?"

*I sniffed and I held him a little tighter and I softly stroked his head* I thought I ...I thought I lost you... but your back now

*I smiled with tears of joy and he licks up my tears I smiled and I kissed him on the lips softly and just held him on my arms for a long period of time* I love you Eclipse... I don't want to ever lose you again...

*he looks at me*

Eclipse:"I bet what Chaos said... your wondering what he meant"

*I looked back* I do but...but I'm too bizzy cherishing that you're still here

but anyway... I'm just glad your not hurt...Eclipse...

Eclipse:"Yea..."

*I nuzzled his neck and I kissed it * even if you was hurt I'll take care of it...

*he blushes and he covers his left eye with his eye patch I also blushed and I smiled at him and I stroked his cheek* you look cute when you blush

*I then kissed him on the lips and I leaned closer wanting to deepen it more he says nothing but I pulled him closer to me deepening the kiss and I teased him by licking his tongue then pulling away slowly* I love you so much...~

Eclipse: "I...I..."

*he stumbles on his words I gently put my finger on his lips and my nose touched his and I was inches away from his lips* you don't have to say it back if it's that hard...*I then moved my finger away and I looked at him silently he says nothing and I smiled and I played with his head a little* what is it that you are thinking?

Eclipse:"Nothing"

*he speaks up*

ok then *I take his hand * I wanna show you something...

*I start to walk I opened a portal and walked though it holding his hand taking him a different location but the sky looked like a sun set and I seem to be leading him to a beach and he notices some blossom flower petals few around some where were some blossom trees and he can clearly see the sun was low almost looks like it was touching the water and I sit on the sand looking at the sun set and the waves rolling in and out slightly remembering when I first came to Mobius...knowing I couldn't go back there to revisit the memory I've made on that planet* ...beautiful isn't it...?

*I said with a soft voice I looked at him and then I patted the sand next to me indicating that I wanted him to sit next to me then he sits next to me,

I looked at the sun then I slowly locked my hand and fingers with his and I scoot up a little closer to him and I rest my head on his shoulder and just looked at the scene* (Mind: "I wonder if Chaos told him...and if he did ...does he remember his past life? if not then I guess we both asked our self the same question... "who was I before?") *I then looked at him and I kissed him on the cheek inches away from his lips * do you like this?

Eclipse:"Yea I guess"

I have something else in mind too *I smiled thinking about it as I hugged you close to me*

Eclipse:"Yes?"

*I looked at him* well you can help me kill hollows? And may be bigger ones too since we are both soul reapers it go's either way since hollows were normal souls but their chain of faint crumbles and either they turn hollows or they are forced but your blade can only get rid of their sin of eating the other souls but if they did a bad crime when they were a live they will go to hell and may be Chaos will enjoy something like that wouldn't you agree?

Eclipse:"I'm not a soul reaper"

*I look confused*

I thought that's what you said before

Eclipse:"I said I was a reaper but not a soul reaper."

It's still the same thing Eclipse but may be a little different *I said as I kissed your head* but I guess or now we should chill...

*I went on my back and looked at him* besides I did just get you back after realizing how important you are to me...


	8. Chapter 8

*He checks me out then blushes as he looks away I chuckled softly*

Aaw did I make you blush~? *I pulled him close to me and I hugged him* Cute~ hehe~

*I licked his neck and kissed it* I love you Eclipse~

*it looks like he feels the lick then he blushes then moves away I put my arms around him from behind *

And were do you think you're going hmm? *my face went be side his neck and I noticed his blush*are you shy when you blush?

Eclipse: "It's because of these..."

*he touch one of my breasts looked down and I looked up at him and I blushed with closed eyes * hehe~ you want to feel them don't you?

*I teased the then blushes and I growls at the same time then he looks away*

hehe~ Oh Eclipse I know you're not angry *I then went in front of you *well whats holding you back?

Eclipse: "This..."

*shows his budge as it is harder and thicker and longer since last time*

Well I don't find it an issue I just think its a way to turn you on... in fact I was trying to give you a pleasuring shiver *Then I was licking his neck and I pulled him closer and I can tell he can feel my chest press on his and I kissed him on the lips and I can tell he felt my tongue lick his I softly broke it* and anyway I was hoping you wanted to feel my chest cuse...I.I kinda wanted you to feel me... *I blushed with closed eyes*

Eclipse:"I'm sorry"

*I looked at him confused* why are you sorry? you did nothing wrong silly *I kissed his cheek*

Eclipse:"Okay just do so" *he sighs*

*I looked at him * you don't need to feel guilt... does my face look like I'm angry?

Eclipse: "No"

well don't put a burden like that on your self when you never did anything wrong but I understand how you feel *I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me I looked at him at the corner of my eye* but anyway *I slowly licked up his neck to his cheek to try and get a reaction*

do you like that~?

Eclipse "Yes" *he rubs my butt*

*I blushed and looked at his in your eye * heh... *I then took steps pushing him as I took steps untill his back was agenst a wall and then I stroked his ear and then the side of his head and my hand then went on his chest and softly moves around,as I stroked his chest I then nuzzed his neck and gave it a small lick* you like that?

Eclipse: "yes *he squeezes my butt*So..."

*I moaned and grabbed his coat* E-eclipse...~ p-please let go i'm too sensetive there

*he slowly rubs my butt as he looks at me I was making airy moans and my body tensed up since I was sensitive to the touch he softly rubs my back and softly pinches my butt I squeaked and jumped back cuse I wasn't expecting that and it hurt *

aw that hurt

*He acts like he did nothing*

Eclipse:"what are you talking about?"

don't play innocent... *I pinned him to the wall* you pinched me you bad boy *I said in a playful voice* are you going to deny? *I looked at him in the eye*

Eclipse: "Maybe"

*he pinches my butt again then squeaked again*

AAh~ E-Eclipse...

Eclipse:"Yes?"

huph... *I lifted up his arms and I used his coat to bind his wrists and then I stroked his arms and then I kissed him passonetly and one of my hands went on his chest and I softly moved it in circles* do you like that?

Eclipse:"Shadow strike"

*his shadow rubs my back and legs I moaned and leaned back when I felt it on my back and I blushed and moaned when I could feel it rub my legs he then leans up and kisses my nose I looked at him and my eyes went half closed and half open and I blushed and I leaned back to him and I kissed his nose also and I then kissed and licked his neck whilst holding his arms still*

Eclipse:"So what's next cutie?"

well since you asked I was thinking of well any thing you choose but I have plans if you have no idea

Eclipse: "Well you can do your plans."

*I released his arms and I held his hand* good I think you might like watching on what I'm going to do

Eclipse: "Okay?"

*he looks confused I take out my blade and I closed my eyes and I released an energy and after silence past the sky opens and you see creatures with masks came out and they hollowed * huph...

*I looked at up then I jumped up and I sliced one's mask and just before it disappeared I stepped on its body and used my flash step and run on the others backs and my made cuts each one's masks and blood flies up each time I sliced a hollow mask and I looked I was enjoying what I was doing he stays silent then I looked at him* ...Eclipse...?

Eclipse:"...What?"

*I walked over to him and I put my arms around him knowing something was wrong* something wrong?

Eclipse: "I'm okay "*he shrugs me off and I took a deep breath *(mind: "then why do I feel something is off?") ...*my expression went blank as I was thinking about something * hmm... * he sits on his grave I snapped out of my trance an looked at him then his grave* do you know...?

Eclipse: "I've noticed a since I was brought back, but anyways what would you like to do?"

*I smiled and I put my arms around his neck and then I jumped on him putting my legs around him and I kissed him on the lips* I just want to be with you Eclipse at the moment I just don't want to part from you...

*he holds me close to him as he stares into my eyes *

Eclipse: "but you will in a different dimension."

*I looked at his eyes * well that may be true but in this world no... and that's the choice I've made in this world not that one

*I kissed him on the lips and I closed my eyes*and you don't need to worry about the other world just worrie about this one K? *I said in an angelic soft voice and my hand runs though his fur*

Eclipse: "Ok"

*He looks at me as he squeeze my butt softly I blushed and I moaned *

A-aaah~ E-eclipse~... *I shivered in pleasure* I'm still sensitive to your touch~...

Eclipse:"Oh so what if I did this?"

*He folds one of my breasts I moaned in pleasure and my blush went darker and grew bigger* aaaaah~!

*I also shivered in pleasure he cups my butt and breast at the same time*

Aaaaah~! *I moaned louder in pleasure and I couldn't hold back any more and I kissed him so passionately that he fell on his back and I locked my body with his so there wasn't any gap and my tongue just licked the inside of his mouth trying to trigger a moan licks his tongue I moaned in his mouth * (Mind: "I want you...~") *my tongue also licks his and plays with it and I tried to go deeper in his mouth*

Eclipse:(Mind: I need to get away before I get to attached) *he grips my butt as he kisses me deeply, I moaned and my eyes closed and my hand stroked his chest and I tried to deepen the kiss more * (Mind: "I don't want him to leave he just feels like a magnet to me...")

*he pulls away to catch his breath there was a long thick saliva chain connected to our lips and I blushed and I licked his neck and I slowly lifted his top and I was softly massaging his chest with one hand*

Eclipse: "mmmmmmm~

*he moans*

 ***Sex Scene***

*he then pulls down my shorts I blushed a bright red and I took off his top completely and I licked from his neck to his chest and the one hand was still massaging it and my free hand stroked his head slowly and my sky blue t-shirt brushed on him he lifts up my shirt and I blushed brighter when my chest was exposed and my heart races and I can tell he can feel it beating everywhere, he unclips my bra and I closed my eyes and I could feel my heart pounding and my blush covered every part of my cheeks he rubs my breast then I moaned and I start to make a purring sound as I breathed and as he did this my hand massaged his chest softly at the same time, he rubs his knee against my panties as he folds my breast I tensed up and I squeezed my eyes closed and my blush went darker*

aaah~ * the moan lasted longer* A-ah...E-eclipse~ *I tried to speak*

Eclipse:

"Yes?"

th-this f-feels like heaven...~ *my eyes glowed and I used my psychic powers to stimulate his Hedgewolfhood to return the pleasure he was giving me*

Eclipse:"Mmmmmmm~" * he moans then unzips his pants I licked his neck and chest and I kept massaging it and my psychic powers kept the stimulation*

I...really love you Eclipse~ **I kissed him on the lips lightly trying not to do it passionately*

Eclipse: "I love you too Alana~"

*I smiled and I slowly start to lick down his chest up to his waist*

Eclipse:"Wait..."

*I stopped and looked up at him * what is it? *I was a little flustered*

Eclipse: "You don't have to."

*I nod my head and I licked back up to his neck and I nuzzled it and I was still giving him stimulation on his Hedgewolhood using my psychic powers and my hand just rubs softly all over the top part of his body*

Eclipse: "I'm close..."

*my cheeks went red when he said that * I ...I want you... * the glow in my eyes fades and the stimulation stops and I was so flustered I just slide his hedgewolfhood in side me and I put my hand on his shoulders and my legs by his sides and I moaned and closed my eyes and just took control and I was enjoying the pleasure but he tries to hold back his climax*

Eclipse:"I'm about to burst."

Its ok Eclipse...release it...~ *I said in a sot whisper as I moved up and down more and my hand move around softly on his chest he still tries to hold back*

don't hold back *I continued to move up and down he was thrusting up, I moaned and I leaned down and kissed his neck and my hands moved a little rougher on his chest* A-aaah~

*He then climaxes in me I climaxed at the same time and I moaned and then I was panting and I lay on his chest breathing heavily*

 ***End of Sex Scene***

*when my breathing calmed down my head was resting on his chest so I could hear his heart and I start to fall a sleep he says nothing before I went to sleep I remembered that I was still "connected" to him so I lifted up and his Hedgewolfhood slides out and then I put my clothes back on he gets up and gets dressed and then I lay next to him and put my arms around him and I made purring sounds before drifting to sleep for the night. After a few hours or so my eyes open and I streched and yawned and I put a hand on my head* uugh my head

*Eclipse was sitting on a tree branch looking at the sky*

*I looked at him with curiosity and I walk closer to you but I sat on the grass in the shade under the tree*

do you see shapes in clouds?

*he keeps his eyes up*

Eclipse:"That's not what I'm looking at."

well I was wondering that's all... and if its not that then what is it you are looking at?

Eclipse: "The next dimension I go to."

you can see that in the sky? but why are you looking at it?

wait do you go to different dimensions to destroy something?

Eclipse: "Yes"

*I breathed deeply* I understand... so I won't stop you... you have no choice anyway...

*I get back up and he doesn't look at me*

Eclipse: "If you're pregnant I advise you to get rid of the child..."

*My eyes went wide and everything went frozen when he said that* ...!? why should it matter?And if I was why in the living world would I get rid of my own child when I never ever had a family in my life!?

Eclipse: "A demon child eat their way out"

but it would be half angel Eclipse ...I don't care if it does happen its not going to kill me

it might hurt like hell but...to think that I have a child with you... its warith the pain

*he sighs and I put my arms around him* but I wont sacrifice our own child just for the sake of my safty...I wouldn't have any care in the world if I I'm preg honestly I would be really happy

*I softly rubbed his back* rememeber what I said before ...Everything has a reason to live... and at the end of the day its only a child after all ... ( Mind: "from the way I acted, the way I'm speeking to him and how pokehuman pregnancy works...I bet I am pregnant cuse I never spoken to him like this before and I'm getting emotinal...but I can't tell if this is giving him hell or its hard for him to display happyness for once...") *I held him closer and sotly kissed his neck* Cheer up

*he says nothing and I continued to rub his back and I stayed silent and I looked at his expression wondering what his emotion was*

is something bothering you Eclipse...? *I said softly I took a deep breath softly and I clime up to him and I went behind him and my knees went on the branch he was sitting on and my hands and fingers played and brushed though his fur he says nothing, I continued stroking his fur and my chin rests on his head as my hands and fingers still play and brush his fur* ...hmm... I just wonder why is it that you go silent Eclipse? is it that you want silence or your thinking about something or you don't know what to say?

oh I know *shows him a picture of him then he looks at me*

Eclipse:"so..."

*I smiled* Well he speaks at last

*I said sarcastically then he looks away I giggled and put my arms around him and my hand meet up on his chest and the fingers lock together* whats the matter now...? is something wrong? *I said softly*

Eclipse: "No"

Good *I smiled * you make me worried when you say nothing Eclipse... *I breathed deeply and I nuzzled his neck* I just love you with my hole life... but I think you already know that...hehe~ *I looked at his eye and played with his ear* so what is it that you're feeling...? it's hard to tell?

Eclipse: "I don't know right now..."

*I knew exactly what he meant and I was slightly surprised to hear something like that from him* you know I'm right here to listen if you need it *I moved in front of him carefuly and I put my arms around him and I held him close to me not wanting to let go*is it cuse not only I'm I preg with your kid but I'm refusing to let it die...? or you just don't know how to react to being a father ...but hay...*my fingers play with his quills* I'm with you every step of the way Eclipse...

*he says nothing then I kiss him * (Mind: "the only thing I'm worried about is if Chaos is going to strike ... I have to be careful")

*he kisses me back I blushed a little and I moved closer to deepen it a little and my arms held him closer to me and I couldn't stop until I needed to breathe then he looks at me when I broke the kiss there was a saliva chain* I'm sorry I just...it's just ...it's hard or me to stop cuse...you're one amazing kisser and...well ...you're like a magnet to me... *my cheeks light up more *

Eclipse:"I understand Alana."

*I looked at his eye * do you feel the same way...? *I said in a soft voice * do you feel that I'm apart of you...? ...cuse you do to me...seems like we're understanding each other more and more and I'm glad that we are or it could be that we have a lot in common than we think and that could be why we both have this connection with one another

*he says nothing*

Typical Eclipse behaviour *I said in a soft sarcastic voice and I giggled a little before kissing him on the head and I got off of him, he then moves away*

(mind: "is he going to do what demons normally do *I watched and I shrugged* well what can I say a demon's got to do what a demon's got to do and I have to get used to it")

*I let him get on he looks at his hand, looking at his black blood I kept waking feeling this uneasy feeling of leaving him but at the same time I didn't want to get in the way*

Jade...?

*I asked out lout and Jrockeyon came down from a tree *

Jrockeyon:"yeah?"

*I looked at her*

I'm worried about Eclipse...

Jrockeyon: " why would you be worried?"

well...*I took a deep breath* I'm pregnant that's why

Jrockeyon: "does he know?"

...he can tell ...but he said demon children eat their way out... and he advised me to get rid of it

Jrockeyon: "and what did you say?"

well I said no cuse there's no way I'm doing that ...and...well I'm just worried that Chaos is going to attack and...when ever hes with me he seems ok but when hes not ...its a different story...

Jrockeyon: "you remember Kylee's Boy friend Jeff right? he seems stable with her but when hes not he does his killing or what so on and he comes back and he is still the same with Kylee so its just your pregnancy making you worried..."

I hope your right...

*with Eclipse he leaves to a abandon house as he walks down to the basement*

Eclipse: "okay Chaos let's try it"

Chaos: "alright then"

Ecipse:"spirit residence"

*as a black pentagram forms out of black blood as a little demon comes out*

Chaos: "damn it Eclipse"

*Eclipse sighs*

Eclipse:"I guess this is going to take some work"

*with me and Jrockeyon*

Jrockeyon: "are you a wear of how meany you are carrying?"

*felt that everything froze* wait what...? how meany? uurm one?

*she shakes her head*

Jrockeyon: "no...you have twins"

*my eyes widen * uugh...uhh...*I could barely speak* how do you...know!?

Jrockeyon: "well I feel their aura"

wow...ok now I'm more worried then ever

Jrockeyon: "Alana stop being so paranoid Eclipse will be ok you'll see and besides i you ask me I would start eating a lot of meat"

well ...my physical body is gonna die...I'm going to be in angel form for a while...

*with Eclipse*

Eclipse:"Let's try again spirit resistance!"

*a slightly bit larger demon appeared then vanish as his hands had cuts all over them then with me and Jrockeyon*

Jrockeyon: "you know I have a feeling that Eclipse is testing his powers " why does it feel like dayjavu?

Jrockeyon: "I don't know..."

so what meat should I...

*before I finished she handed out something that had a lot of meat on it and I start eating it like an animal would and when I was done I shaked my head* what on earth just happened...?

Jrockeyon: "you just ate that meat like an animal..."

and is that a good thing?

Jrockeyon: "it might be...since you are carrying half demon half angel kids"

well...honestly I don't know how Eclipse feels towards young kids especially his own young kids...

Jrockeyon: "he'll love them Alana I have a feeling"

why do demons have to be so hard to tell what emotion they are feeling and why they have such strict rules... ?

Jrockeyon: "well I can see why you was getting all paranoid now "

I do like it that he's a demon but I get worried sick about losing him

*Jrockeyon sighs*

Jrockeyon: "here we go again...look Alana this is Eclipse we are talking about I told you already he will be ok "

...ok, ok... *I breathed*

I just love him that much...

Jrockeyon: "I know"

*with Eclipse he wraps bandages around his hands then puts his gloves on he walk away from the house he sees me and Jrockeyon talking*

and hes the only family I've got...

Jrockeyon:"And your the only family he'se got don't you think he wants to protect you just as much as you want to protect him?"

I...never thought of that...

*Jrockeyon sees him*

Jrockeyon: "well talking about your boyfriend here he is now"

huh...?

*I tuned around and he walks away with his hands in his jacket pocket I blush and waned to say something to him but I changed my mind* ...

Jrockeyon: "hay you ok Alana?"

...*I just nod* I'll catch you later ok...?

*I walked off*

Jrockeyon: "what's with her all of a sudden...?

*Eclipse walks to a hill then sits at the edge staring at the sky as for me I sat at the edge of a cliff and under was a forest and I also looked at the sky with Eclipse he sighs then holds his emerald as he got up then walks to his grave I also got up *

(Mind: "whats wrong with me...?" )

*I shake my head and and I walked back and then I see him but in stead off walking away I just hugged him*

hay Eclipse

Eclipse:"Hey Alana..."

I've missed you *I said with closed closed eyes* ( Mind: "I can feel every emotion he's feeling") *I rubbed your back* is your emotions still bugging you? *I said with a soft voice*

Eclipse:"No..."

*he holds me close I stroked his quills and my head rests on his chest and I also held him closer* well what ever it is...I can feel it too ...so its ok... *I said with a soft voice still*

Eclipse: "Okay"

*I kissed his neck and my head rests on his chest still and my got out his hand I saw that the banged was all bloody* wow Eclipse your hand...does it not hurt?

Eclipse: "No I'm used to it

*I looked at him * I see... but it still looks painful still better to be safe then sorry *I unstrapped his glove and taking off the cloth and I get another cloth and I wet it with water and I cleaned the blood and I put the cloth back on and the glow and I did the same with the other one and when I was done I smiled* that's better ...* then stroked his head and I kissed him on the forehead* you know we should find a place to call home you know...

and I want to know...how come you go back to your grave like as if you're looking for something... wait...does that mean you have amnesia and you don't remember the life you had before...?

Eclipse:"No"

well it was only a guess any way ... *I sigh* waw...I think things too deeply don't l...?

but oh well it doesn't matter...so then *my arms moves up his head making his eye close and my head was close to his and my eyes close* can you tell me what it is you are doing then...?

Eclipse:"I'm training"

really...? can I watch please?

Eclipse:"Sure" *he goes to a open field as he pull out a knife I sit on a rock and I watched him and I looked out for any hollows*

(mind: "so he trains him self...?")

*he takes a deep breath as he cuts his hand* Eclipse: "spirit resistance" *a black blood pentagram appears as a demon comes out*

(mind: "ooh so that's where his cut came from...? I wonder why hes training him self to do that") hmm...

*he throws his knife at its head*

Eclipse: "dark devour "

*the knife swallows the demon*

wow... (Mind: "how is his knife doing that?")

that looks cool Eclipse... *I watched and then I held my head * uugh my head

*I felt an agonizing pain and I put my hand on where I was feeling the pain and I started coughing up blood * w-wha...?

*summon a heard of demons*Eclipse:"devour shadow strike" *the knife hits all the demons as he catch it and put it up I coughed up blood still for some reason * (Mind: "whats wrong with me why am I coughing up blood?")

*he walks over to me as he put a medicine in his mouth then kisses me pushing the medicine into my mouth to stop the bleeding I blushed and when I tasted the after taste the medicine I pulled a funny face* eeh It tastes bitter a little *I noticed I wasn't bleeding* Thank you

Eclipse:"No problem"

*I smiled and put my arms around him and I kissed him on the cheek* I don't know why that happened but it was strange... *I then take out an apple and I was eating it*

*he sits away from me I looked over at him and I pulled a confused face* why you sitting there...?

Eclipse:"Because I want to"

ok then *I took a deep breath* can you do me a favour...? can you let me know how many days have passed...? *I rubbed my arm and I looked down*

Eclipse: "I don't know" *he shifts his legs*

if your wondering why I need to know well...lets just say pokehuman pregnancy lasts for 5 days... I read it in a book on my home planet...

Eclipse : "Hmm I should stay away till this month is over"

huh why...? *I looked at him with a sad face*

why Eclipse...? why do you have to go? I don't wan't you to

Eclipse: "Well it's a wolf thing"

I'm going to miss you so much though... *I said as I put my arms around him*

Eclipse: "It's my season"

uuuuh season...? well is there a reason why you have to be away from me when that happens?

Eclipse: "It's Mating"

I know but...does that mean if you were to stay with me when your on season does that mean your gunna rape me...? is that why you have to go?

Eclipse:"Well yes *he shifts his legs* because I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

aaw~ that's so sweet *I hugged him and kissed his head* and well Jrockeyon said I have more then one ...

Eclipse: "I know *looks down* but if I do go then I might rape someone else."

*he walks away I grabbed his arm* well I know you don't want to hurt me, the kids are coming here in only 5 days and I'll tell Jade to take care of them as I'm with you cuse ... I know with every part of my knowledge you won't hurt me and besides... it's better... that way that risk of you raping someone else won't happen

*he grabs his head and growls I looked at him in the eyes* (Mind:"I'll be ok you'll see I'll protect the kids and besides I will still love you ") hmm...

*he looks away resisting*

Eclipse...(mind: "well there's no going back now ") *I took a deep breath*

*he gets up and walks away I wanted to stop him but I knew if I let him stay longer he mite rape me whilst I'm still pregnant but at the same time I didn't want the risk to happen then the regret will last, so my heart felt torn and I knew I had to choose one... so after thinking I used flash step and I put my hand on his shoulder* I think I know a way or you to stay long enough...

Eclipse: "Shadow chain" *a chains of his blood wraps around him*

(mind: " can he hold him self back ...? but for how long?") Eclipse...

I want you to stay ...but don't worrie about hurting me or the kids ... but I don't want you to leave ... I don't want that risk to happen... and I know you'll regret it more ... so your staying

Eclipse: "As you wish"

*I put my arms around him gently and I closed my eyes he looks at me*

I love you...*I said in a soft whisper and my grip tightens a little*

and that's never going to change...

Eclipse:"Okay"

*I stroked his quills and I watched and I waited* (Mind: "it will happen again I know it...")

* then suddenly I hear howling and every part of my body freezes* are you kidding me a hollow !? in the worst time possible!? *I pulled out my blade Eclipse squeeze his eyes shut I looked at him a little worried so I kissed him on the head* Eclipse...(Mind:"It looks like its hurting him...")

Eclipse: "Yes?"

don't hurt your self ok? *I then kissed him on the cheek before leaving to kill the hollow he sighs and unchained him self as he walk towards the woods when I killed the hollow I teleport behind him*

where you going?

*he doesn't listen as he keep walking*

*I followed closely behind* hmm...

*he walks to a cabin in the woods as I walk in* Eclipse: "shadow chain" *as the cabin is surrounded by a dark aura I looked though a window*

(mind:"does he have to be so harsh on him self?")

*I saw that I could see my reflection so I took steps back & I saw my belly* wow its big

*he lays on the couch*

(mind: "this is going quicker then I thought ...well I guess I'll check on Eclipse later I guess that just means that I'm naming the kids...") *I some how had a peace of meat and I ripped it with my teeth and I was eating it and I walked away slowly and I tried not to look back*


	9. Chapter 9

*Diary: Day 2 "I still miss Eclipse and I miss him even more when I have mood swings so I went back to the cabin to check on him and hes still laying on the couch ...and after checking on him I went hollow hunting" Day 3: "to day has been strange Jrockeyon said I was eating the meat more and more like an animal and I was making demonic noises and I would go into a trance ..." Day 4: " my mood swings make me look like I've gone insane and I was crying for Eclipse and apparently I said to Jrockeyon that I was going to brake the cabin door and just let him rape me...but then I would sit down and rock back and forth " Day 5: "so ...this is it the 5th day... my belly hurts like hell I think they are already eating their way out and Jrockeyon its going to help me get though this..." After finishing writing I closed the book* Jrockeyon: "Alana come on your gonna have to eat pain killers now or its going o hurt " yeah I know... *I sighed and went on the bed and took the pain killers* (Mind: "I wonder if Eclipse is still ok ...")

*then about a bout a few seconds later my belly tares as a two mouths and heads was appering making a demonic baby crying noises and I didn't feel the pain but I did feel very lightheaded watching this happen and Jrockeyon took the babies out before they ate more of me and cleaned up the blood they had on them and I was feeling weak from the blood loss* so...what gender are they...?

Jrockeyon: "Alana...you have a boy and a girl" *she shows them to me and my eyes widened and I was speechless then I healed my belly and Jrockeyon gave them to me and I softly stroked the little boy's and girl's head* oh my life...they look like Eclipse... *I had tears of joy* (Mind: "Eclipse can you can hear me...? they're here now...")

*with Eclipse walks around the cabin listening to music as he grabs one of the pipes, working out he starts to growl but he shakes his head*

Jrokeyon: "so what you going to call them?"

well I was thinking of calling The boy Espiridión witch means little spirit and the girl Arima meaning soul

Jrockeyon: "waw you think Eclipse will like that?"

well I don't know... so I'm going to see him again and you take care of the kids ok?

Jrockeyon: "but Alana..!*I vanished* ...well...she hasn't changed a bit..."

*I walk to the window and I tap on it, he doesn't hear he walks into the kitchen to pull out a blood pack without his shirt on*

Eclipse! can you hear me!? *I tap on the window louder he growls then he lets his wolf instincts take over as he get on all for legs and charges through the window to tackle me I looked at his eyes and my face gos red as I was on my back* eeh *I sqeeked* E-eclipse its me

*he pins me then I feel his teeth bite my neck* I didn't feel pain and I just looked at you* E-eclipse...I-its me...Alana...*I tried to move and he bites my chest*

aaah! *I blushed slightly *(Mind: "how did he get out? I thought...")

*I wasn't sure I was hurt or not and I didn't resist cuse I wasn't sure what would happen if I did and also my body was weak from the blood loss from before so there wasn't any way of resisting at the moment Eclipse flips me over as he howl, my breathing in creases and I looked at him at the corner of my eye*

(Mind: "I need to jump start my energy but...how can I? he's stronger then me at the moment)

*he gets up and walks away then punches a hole in a tree I get up and looked at him and I quickly ate something and then I put a hand on him* Eclipse...*I whispered sofly and goes into the ground, I looked watched then he bults up as his wings spread*

Eclipse:"gate open" *he flew into the sky and dark gate opens, he flew through then he quickly close the gate behind him I sigh...*

he jut has to go ... doesn't he? *I tuned and walked back and Jrockeyon was holding both Espiridión and Arima ...*

Jrockeyon: "so how did it go...?"

well not so good I never got the chance... *I sighed*

Jrockeyon: "here " *she gives me Espiridión and I held him in my arms and I smiled a little*

Thanks... *Arima just stars at me silently *

*Eclipse sits on the moon then he sighs*

*I looked at Espiridión and he looked at me back * hay there Espiridión *he blinks slowly and he snuggles in my arms* Espiridión: "ma..." *Jrockeyon placed Arima near me and she looks like she was going to kill something... * Jade can you check on Eclipse for me...? I feel really tired *she looked at me *

Jrockeyon: "ok , ok" * she teleported and I lay on the bed a holding both Espiridión and Arima and my eyes closed and I feel a sleep and as I was Espiridión looked at Arima and she nods her head and they both crawled out of my arms and to the floor and out side they both go on the path way and lay on their backs and start to cry *

?: "I think I herd something *the stranger see Espiridión and Arima crying *what kids ...? " * the stranger picks them up then out of the blue Arima bights the stranger's neck and it sprays blood and she eats the skin and Espiridión graped the other side of the neck and riped the skin and eats it and the stranger screams in pain and in horrior. Meanwhile with Eclipse sighs as he looks at his emerald*

Chaos: "you know what'll happen soon"

Eclipse:"I know"

* he teleports back to the kids, the person was dead Espiridión looked at his father and taps on Arima's shoulder and her head lifts up and she lookes at him and her mouth was covered in blood and she sits and she just stears at him and rocks back and forth and Espiridión looks a little afrade Eclipse crosses his arms as his eye patch begins to glow with his dark aura coming out Espiridión looks scared and runs away crying* Espiridión: "ma!" * but Arima just stays and she looks at her father emotionless and she wasn't sure if she was ment to feel regret or fear* Arima: "..."

Eclipse: "Get your brother"

*she nods and she walks to get Espiridión he was shaking in fear and he was crying* Espiridión: "ma..mee..." *his small angel wings covers him and Arima sits in the same spot and rocks back and forth and she yawns a little Eclipse's arua vanishes then returns home with the kids was sleeping and Arima crawles up the bed and into my arms and Espiridión does the same and he snuggles close to me and tears stream down and slowly I woke up*

hmm...?

*Eclipse sits next to me looking at me and I looked at him * Eclipse! *I hugged him and I kissed him* I missed you *I said as I stroked his quills he was silent. Arima and Espiridión were sleeping and I just held him closer and I kissed him on the lips*

(Mind: "it felt like hell with out you...")

*he kisses back I pulled him closer so there wasn't any gap between him and me and I stroked his quills*

(Mind: "hes still the same as he's always is ...amazing...") *I then looked at Espiridión and saw that he was crying*

? Espiridión ? whats the matter...? *I picked him up and rocked him in my arms and he snuggles close to and his tears were no longer there and I looked at him* well they both look like you...

*I then kissed him on the head* * has something been bothering you?

*he doesn't answer my question but he yawns*

oh you must be tired... do you want to rest...?

Eclipse:" Nah I'm okay"

*we hear Arima talk clearly but it was a whisper* Arima: "go away...I don't want to play with you no more ...daddy got mad cuse of you" *she curls up and tries to go back to sleep Eclipse looks away I looked at her then I looked at him * did something happen?

Eclipse:"They both killed someone"

*I looked shocked*

really? Arima: "no...*she curls up* Annabelle did it ..." who? Arima: "Annabelle..."

* Eclipse shakes his head I sit beside her and I rubbed her back* Arima: "she took over my body telling me we was going to have fun and she wanted Espiridión to play so... and she said you was goign to be happy but... she lied...so ...I dont want to play with her... but she's not happy..."

*Eclipse walks off*

Eclipse...? *I watched him and Arima sits up and pulls a sad face and rocks back and forth* Arima: "daddy doesn't love me..." *I looked at her* dont say that... hes always been like that...so its ok...

*he leans against a wall*

Eclipse:"no he doesn't not love you"

*my ears lift up and I growled * Chaos...?

Eclipse:"Yes and no"

Shut up I know its you Chaos! *I growled and dark blue aura blazes around me* what the hell do you want!?

*then suddenly the room shakes and the doors open and close and the lights flicker that made me pause and I looked at Arima and she had exe eyes and she still rocks back and forth as this happens* Arima: "I tOlD yOu..." *she whispers my eyes glowed and an angelic aura glows around me and then it all stops and I picked up Arima and Espiridión and I kissed Arima's head then I gave them baby bottles and put them in the crib then I went back in the room and I sighed* there... thats better...

*Eclipse rolls his eye, the momemt he did that it gave me flash backs to when I first ment him and when I feared him*

Eclipse"she can't even control that gift.." *he spoke harshly*

well shes only a baby Eclipse it takes time... you can't expect someone to be good right away

*I spoke sofltly, then Eclipse sits down on a sofa*

Especially if they are only babies *though saying that demon children do grow faster however they are also half angel so they maybe fastlearners but they're sill babies, they're my babies. I sit next to him and stroked his quill * she'll learn *I kissed his head and he kisses my cheek I blushed and I kissed back on his * thank you... *I said softly*

Eclipse:"No problem"

*I smiled and hugged him close to me and I was still stroking his quills and he looks at my eyes, my eyes sparkled a little and I looked at his eye and I seem to be in a trance. When I blinked I broke of it and I kissed him very softly on the lips and I licked it slowly teasing a little on wanting to kiss him with passion, he was quiet but it didn't matter to me in fact I belive he was also enthralled. I looked at him silently and my head rubs on his * I love you so much... *I said sotly as my arms held him tighter a little and he kisses my lip, I looked surprised and I blushed. It covered my cheeks and my eyes slowly closed and I put my arms around him and held him close to me and I tried to deepen the kiss, he looks at me and I deepen the kiss more, I slowly broke it, I took a deep breath and then my eyes slowly open and I looked at him and I was a little flustered from the kiss and I stroked his quills slowly *

Eclipse: "You okay?" *his voice was so soft that it sent shivers down my spine*

yeah I'm ok *I smiled and I kissed him head then I moved back and sighed softly and I sit down next to him*

Eclipse:"That's good"

*I opened my wings and streched them out and I looked at him* you're concerned about me...? why's that?the only time you need to be concerned about me is if I'm bleeding badly, act strange then normal, glowing dark blue aura all the time, acting relly depressed and being in pain... other then that I'll be ok

Eclipse:"Okay Alana"

*I open my wings more then I put them back * I think I should transfer the soul of the person the kids killed before a hollow comes over and that won't be good

Eclipse:"go ahead"

*I nod my head and I pulled out my blade and I looked a round the area the person was killed * what in the...? (mind: "the soul or body isn't there whats going on? !) *I looked confused then a voice came behind me out of no where*

Eclipse: "It might have been a demon pour because if a demon kills someone the soul is devoured or something else happened"

*I jumped* aaah! *I looked a you* Eclipse you scared me you came out of nowhere *I held my head*

Eclipse:"Well I am a shadow"

does that mean you follow me every where I go and I don't realize it?

Eclipse:"Basically yes"

*I blushed and just looked at him* waw you're really are something interesting Eclipse...

Eclipse:"How so?"

well...I don't think there's any human expression to describe it ...but I think the best way to say it is... just the thought of you being in every shadow, every where I go... it makes me feel safe knowing it doesn't matter how fare I go...your always going to be there eather in my shade or any... and I'm never truly alone...and I think that's what I really... love about you...*I smiled then I put a way my blade and I walked back to the house and Eclipse follows, I opened the door and I checked on the kids before grabbing and apple and sitting a chair* (Mind: "somethings not right...why do I feel something is wrong?") *I made a thinking look Eclipse looks at the expression I was giving*

Eclipse:"what's wrong?"

*I up at him* I'm just just thinking... it mght be nothing... *I get up and hugged him* I love you... *out side the window in the drarkness someone was watching* ?: *quiet dark insane giggle* "I found you at last...Alana...hehehe~" *the figure then vanished then back with me and Eclipse I let him go* so we're going to live here?

Eclipse:"Sure I guess" *he walks to the bathroom then goes inside closing the door behind me*

*I looked a little worried * hmm... Espiridión: "mummy?" *I walked in the room * what's wrong Espiridión? *I picked him up* Espiridión: "I keep having bad dreams...I keep seeing people getting killed...and I was scared..." hay its ok I'm here... *I rocked him in my arms*

*after Eclipse was done taking a shower he come out to see me, Espiridión was holding me and he seems to be getting better as I rocked him in my arms and I kissed his head* it was only a dream...Espiridión its not real *Eclipse walks over to me Espiridión sees you* Espiridión: "daddy's behind you..." *I turn to looked at him* oh hay *I hugged him in the arm I wasn't holding Espiridión and kissed him on the cheek* you ok?

Eclipse:"Of course"

good that's good *I nuzzled his neck * Espiridión: "mummy... can I do some drawings?" sure at least it will take your mind off of the bad dream *I put him down and he crawls to get a peace of paper and a pencil, Eclipse watches closely as Espiridión tries to draw something * ?: *dark giggle* "how cute...hehe~" *a figure came out of no where and Espiridión freezes and my eyes widened* (Mind: "it can't be...") *the figure held a knife and the head was down but you can see a smile * ?: "hehehehe...it's been a long time hasn't it hehe" *the figure laughs an insane laughter I saw Eclipse pull off his eye patch*

Eclipse:"Shadow strike" *shadows attacked the person the figure laughs and grabbed the shadows and ate them *

?: "hehehehe aw~ is that your boyfriend? hehehehe his darkness is tasty...*she licked her lips * maybe she told you who I am once..." *the figure said looking at him*

Eclipse:"Shadow strike *more shadows attacked* devour consume!" *his knife goes to the back of the person*

Eclipse don't do it! That's what she want's she consumes darkness *she makes an insane laughter and pulls out the knife and the blood spills out of her head and she still laughs* Dark Ice:"hehehe that's right and I enjoy the pain...hehe my name is Dark Ice hehehe it's nice to finally meet you... Eclipse The Hedgewolf..."

*he chuckles* Eclipse:"Chaos time for work *his emerald brakes to reveal a heartless sign as his fur turns red with his claws growing & with shoes changing*Chaos: " now let the fun begin" * he says in a demonic tone I grabbed Espiridión and Arima then I went to the door way *

Dark Ice: "well your more fun then my other victims hehehe~ oh I'm going to enjoy this... and once I'm done with you I'll have the fun in cutting up your precious Alana and I'm going to make you watch as she slowly bleeds hehehe and I'll enjoy tasting every bit of your hate..."

Chaos:"Like I care about her" *he chuckles*

Dark Ice: "then you wouldn't mind getting out the way " *she pulled out her knife and she licks it and just walks * Eclipse... *I held the kids closer to me*

Chaos:"But who said I didn't wanna have fun?" *he smiles and brakes her hand taking the knife it snaps right back and she giggles*

Dark Ice: "I like the sound of that *she makes a another knife but from her own darkness* hehehe oh the darkness is so nice hehehe" *I watched* (Mind: "what am I going to do!?"

Chaos:"Stay back you weak angel *he cracks my knuckles * you first"

hay! you should really watch what you say Chaos you don't have any clue who I am and besides I'm protecting my kids from that psycho!

Dark Ice: " why thank you hehehe does that mean you want to play with me Chaos ? hehehehe I'm going to enjoy this" *she then runs and tackles Chaos to the floor and her knife and stabs the arm, the knife burns through me as his arm heals*

Chaos: "it'll take a lot more then that"

Dark Ice: "may be I should save you for later then *she giggles and makes another knife from her darkness and she looks at me and in a blink of an eye she runs after me and I protect the kids by putting and her knife cuts my arm and it bleeds * Espiridión: "mummy!" * she did this over and over and my powers throws Dark Ice to a wall, she laughs and my arm bleeds more and before I could heal it she runs to me again and stabbed me on the chest and she held the knife in its place and my eyes widen in pain and I coughed up blood and she cut a vain and I was losing a lot of blood and she starts to drain my energy and I kicked her off me and I tried to stay awake from the blood loss* Dark Ice: "hehehe why don't you fight Alana?" because... I know... you'll hurt ... my ... kids...

Espiridión and Arima: "mummy!"

Eclipse:"Level 1 release *as soon as he says that blades cover his whole body as he grab Dark Ice then throw her to a wall but before she makes another impact he used his power to put where her body was going to lay in a row of blades, she giggles and laughs as she coughs blood I watched trying to stay awake and holding my wound Chaos turns to me and walks to me slowly, he then heals me wounds and the blades that pearced Dark Ice grow larger*

Dak Ice: "it was nice playing with you" *her body melts and sinks to the floor and when I saw I wasn't in pain I looked at him and the kids cling on to me* Eclipse are you ok?

Chaos:"It's not Eclipse."

Chaos...? *I looked shocked* you...you...healed me? but...why?

Chaos: "Who else knows the blades of hell? Only the the person who opens Armageddon can use it besides the devil. And I only saved you because Eclipse wouldn't like if I didn't"

Thank you Chaos... and second... you mean when Dark Ice makes blades from her darkness? that's the blades of hell?

Chaos: "No the blades that are coming out of my body"

*his pentagram stops glowing as the blades go back inside his fur and other stuff turning back to normal he then put his eye patch back on*

*I looked around * well at least everything is normal *I then looked at the kids* I have a feeling the kids are going to have a hard time sleeping after that

*Eclipse sighs*

Eclipse: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you"

*I looked at him surprised* Eclipse are you kidding? *I hugged him* you did... and besides...Dark Ice was one strong demon trust me... I've known her since I was 8 years old that's when...*my sentence trailed off*

Eclipse:"When what?"

*I sighed and I sit down* when... my childhood took a turn for the worst...

*Eclipse looked at me in a certain way*

do you want to know what happened...? *I looked at my hands*

Eclipse:"Up to you"

its better if I do... when me and Shadow and Grovyle went back to the past, Grovyle told use to do our normal stuff whilst we wait for him to return with the time gears but then one day changed my life forever... It was a stormy day and I was out side... feeling the rain and Shadow came over and said something like finding shelter and when I did...I didn't realize someone come out of nowhere and attacked him untill I came back... and I saw that he was hurt... and I felt angry and I was fighting the stranger endlessly untill...he sent a blast on my chest and I was on the floor bleeding... and he amied a gun at me... and then... *flash back*

Shadow: *Gasps * "ALANA!" * the gun was fired and lightning flashed and thunder cashed at the same time...* *End of flash back* instead of me getting shot... Shadow protected me...

*flash back*

*I felt blood spat on my face I slowly opened my eyes slowly and in front of me was him... his arms spread out and I see alot of blood on the floor he fall over on his back and I saw his chest and in the left side there was a gapeing wound where the bullet hit him I was frozen blood leaks out of hs mouth, he was shakeing and gasping and chokeing in his own blood* Shadow: *cough...cough...shivering* "uugh...A-alana..."*I was traumatized of what just happened I snapped out of it and I went over to him and I fell on my knees and tears swelled up in my eyes* "Sh-Shadow...w-why...?" *he shakes and cough * Shadow: "A-alana...I...can't breathe..." *I put my hands on his wound tightly hopeing to stop the bleeding I only had a little bit of power left but I made my hands glow trying my best to heal the wound but it didn't seem to be doing anything I feel his weak heart beating very slowly, tears stream down my face*

"I-its ok Shadow*I sniffed * you're going to be ok..." *Shadow looks at me and he pulled me close to his icy cold body his bood was staining my t-shurt he whispers in my ear * Shadow: "I...feel...so...c-cold..." * I hear his beatheing was getting weaker and I almost couldn't feel a heart beat my hand glows brighter but it still wasn't enough* "Shadow...stay with me... pease I beg of you! *I start to cry* please don't leave me Shadow! please!" * shadow made me look at his eyes* Shadow: "d-don't worry about me...Alana...I don't fear death...*he shivers* promise me you'll live for me my planet's faint rests on you...*he wipes away my tear from my cheek and he starts coughing more blood* g-goodbye...Alana...b-bye..." *he took ur last breath and his hand dropps on the ground and I cryed hard* "no Shadow...*my hands glowed bright* please... I dont know what I'll do with out you! your the only one I see as my own father! pease don't go! don't go ! *I cryed my heart out* DON'T GO!

* when the flash back ended I just cried Eclipse hugs me*

Eclipse:"Do you love me because of him?"

*I hugged back* no...Shadow...he was only like a father to me...

*I kissed him on the cheek* I'm in love with you cuse I've felt a connection with you its almost as if it was ment to be this way... or all I know it might even be possible I have a pokehuman bond with you... but...I'm not sure...

*he kisses me and I put my arms around him and I kissed him with passion and I softly stroked his quills then my hand slowly moves to his neck and to his side * (Mind: "I love him so dam much... I wish this moment could last...") *I pulled him closer so there wasn't a gap beetween him and me and I was enjoying the taste of his mouth,he licks my tongue I made a muffled moan and I moved my head closer so I could deepen the kiss and my tongue licks his tongue also and my fingurs dance softly on his head and my other hand moved down his back slowly, he was kissing me and wraps his tongue around mine I made another muffled moan and a blush forms on my cheeks as my hand that was rubbing his back and I lock him close to me and the hand that was stroking his head unzips his coat and softly rubs his chest at I was kissing him with passion* mmm~

*he kisses me deeper as he rub your back and leg I made another mulffled moans and my back arches as he did this and I was enjoying the feeling and my hand still massages his chest and the other one locking him close to me as the passonet kiss holds and my tongue moves around slowly as it was still wrapped with his* Mmmm~

*he pulls back*

ah~*there was a long chain of saliva and I was breathing deeply my eyes closed for a second and then I looked at him* I love you so much... *my hand continues to massage his chest and my other hand moves to your chest also slowly*

Eclipse: "I love you too"

*I smiled then I kissed his neck and I licked it also and he kisses my ear*

Ah~ *I blushed and my ear lifts up as I licked his neck still* I'm sensitive on the ears

*he smirks then licks my ears and rubs them*

A-aah~ *I blushed more and I cringed in pleasure and my ears move a round slowly and my hand stroked his ear*

E-eclipse...p-please...its making me shiver and feel a tingle down my spine... *I shake my head and moved back a little I looked at him * are you finished licking and rubbing my ears now?

Eclipse:"Maybe sexy"

*I blushed a bright red* u-uuuh... *I shake my head but I was still blushing and I kissed him* w-well... I... I..

I was working on building a house on the planet I was born on from time to time and I was thinking if we could move there may be...?

it mite not look like there's life but its home to me... *I then looked at my hands and pull out the splinters*

so what do you think?

*he didn't say anything at all*

hay whats wrong? *I stroked his quill and I hugged him*

Eclipse what's the matter? are you ok? *I rubbed his back*

*meanwhile* ?:"how much information did you get?" *Dark Ice looks at the figure* Dark Ice: "it seems that The Legend has found a lover his name is Eclipse The Hedgewolf or aka Project Eclipse a demon..." ?: "Alana has a boy friend how do you know this?" Dark Ice: "I saw two little kids that looked like them and he was verry portective... if you want to get your powers back you need to get rid of him" ?: "I need to resuch on him ... do you have any D.N.A?" Dark Ice: "Sure do " *she pulls out her knife what had your blood on it and gave it to the figure* ?: "perfect... once I got every single information about him we can containe him and use him as her weakness then the legend will be ours to controle and I'll brake the ceal on her crystal and my full power will return and I'll kill her slowly and then take over everything and make it as dark as hell hahahaha!"


	10. Chapter 10

*meanwhile with me and Eclipse*

Eclipse ...? *I comtiue to rub his back * are you ok?

Eclipse:"Yea I'm okay" *he shrugs I looked at his eye and then I kissed his neck again then I spoke in a soft voice*

alright if you say so...

*he stares at me when he looked into my eyes he can tell I was hiding my emotions but I'd rather just suffer in silence so I moved back and I forced a smile before walking and I was still pulling out the splinters on my hand he then graps my arm stopping me from walking*

Eclipse:"What's wrong?"

*I looked at him and I put my arms around him and my head rests on his chest and tears streamed down* old wounds playing up...

*he wipes away my tears with his fingures *

Eclipse:"you wanna talk about it?"

*he spoke softly I held him closer* its just... I'm a little confused...and ...it's just... I've been so alone all these years and...I've found somone who is like me and is also my lover...and...I don't want to lose that...

Eclipse:"You won't"* he strokes the back of my head I was soothed by his words and my head rests on him and I made purring noise and I rubbed his back* Thank you...Eclipse ...I'ts just that becuse I love you to death...I always fear that I'm going to lose you but I guess now I don't need to worry ...I just need faith

*he keeps stroking my head while holding me close to him I thought I could feel his heartbeat since I was so close to him, I made a purring noise and I held you closer and I was enjoying my head being stroked, my hands stroked his quills and I licked him slowly and nuzzled him, I then kissed him and my tungue went in his mouth and I put my arms around him and I jumped on him and put my legs around his waist and I was blushing he then pulls back a little*

Eclipse:"You okay?" *he whispers*

yes I am... *I whispered back as my cheeks where still red and my legs were still around him* I just... love you to death... I don't want to be away from you

Eclipse:"You don't have to be away"

*I smiled and then I let him go and got off of him* ok then my dear~ hay if we were to do ..."it" again do you want me to give you a demonstration on what I want you to do to me? *I said blushing*

Eclipse:"Sure"

*he smiles*

do you want it now? *I said in a whisper in his ear*

Eclipse:"Yes"

 ***sex scene***

*I smirked then I grabbed his wrists then I pushed him to a wall and I held his wrists to the wall as I kissed him on the lips and I licked him on the toungue then I quickly broke it and a long chain of saliva was connected on my lips then I used my powers to hold his wrists to the wall as I unzipped his coat then I slolwy licked his neck then I used once hand to massage his chest then I used both hands and slowly I licked down to his chest to the sentitive area and my other hand rubs one side and my free hand went down his trousers and play with his hegehogwolfhood* Mmm~

*he bites down on his teeth from the pleasure* Eclipse:"mmmmmm~"

*I kept the stimulation and my hand massages the mucles on his chest and my tung licks the sensitive part and my hand contnues to stimulate his Hedgwofhood* you love it~? *I said as I was licking the sensitive area of his chest*

Eclipse:"F*** yes"

*he closes his eyes, my eyes glowed and my powers kept the stimulation on his chest and one hand stays on it and massaging the mucles and my head went down and my hand that was stimulating his Hedgewolhood takes off his trousers and I continued to stimulat it and I licked the tip gently and slowly*

Eclipse:"Ohhhhhhh~ mmmmmmmmm~!" * he humps his hips towards my tongue, my one hand rubs his hedgewolfhood and I slowly put it in my mouth and my tungue licks it as if it was ice cream and I tried to deep throat but my gag reflex played up so I tighten my mouth and sucked hard and fast and my hand still massages his chest and my free one also massages his chest as I was sucking and licking his Hedgewofhood*

Eclipse:"I'm close Alana!"

*I went as deep as I could and my toung licks around it and aslo licks the tip and my hands massages a little harder on his chest he then climaxes in my mouth, I swollowed then I pulled it out* there's more where that came from if I was in that kind of mood *I gave a sexy growl to tease him he growls as he was still rock hard I giggled * I guess you do want more don't you? *I then roughly pinned him to the floor* do you want me to lick you more?

Eclipse:"Your choice sexy"

*I smiled * you're still turned on Eclipse hehe~ *I licked his neck and I then moved down and I then took off my sky blue t-shurt and my bra and then I put your Hedgwolfhood in between my brests and I moved them up and down roughly and I licked the tip also * mmmm~ you taste good~

Eclipse:"Feels so goooodd"

*I kept going and moving his Hedgewofhood in between my breasts still* do you like it when I take over then~❤?

Eclipse:"Yes I do Alana"

*I smiled and licked the tip then I crawled back to his chest and licked the sensitive area and my other hand softly feels the muscles on his chest and my angelic energy stimulates his Hedgewolfhood and my other free hand strokes his head and quills and he climaxed again, it went all over me and I licked as much as I could and I looked at him and kissed him on the lips*

*end of sex scene*

you're amazing but now I have to clean my self up now *I released him and I got up*

Eclipse:"Awww~ *he pawts* that's it?"

you want more? *I looked at him shocked* but you climaxed twice already well it's ok I'll be right back before you know it and it will be your turn and then I'll take over again deal?

Eclipse:"Well I could just join you"

you have a point alright then *I pulled you up to your feet and I went to the bathroom and turned on the tap and put my finger on the water then I took the rest of my clothes off except my crystal and I waited for him, he takes off gear besides his emerald as he rub me sides I moaned *

that feels nice...*I blushed a little and I looked at him* oh by the way I'm still sentitive to your touch *I then went under the shower and my fingers run on my skin and I looked at him* do you want to rub the soap on me ? *I said blushing*

*sex scene*

*he puts soap on his hands he then rubs my lower half with soap slowly moving to the top, he then grab both of my breasts I moaned and I big blush appered on my face and I looked at him* A-aaah~ E-eclipse...~ th-that's...the most sensitive area on me... aah *I moaned in pleasure...* D-do you want me to put soap on you?

Eclipse:"Not yet"* he rubs one of me breast as his other hand moves down to my flower, slowly rubbing it while kissing me neck I moaned in pleasure and my head moves to one side and my blush went brighter *

A-aaah aah~ E-eclipse...aah~ th-those are my sensitive areas...aaah~ *I looked at him* d-do you want me to do something to return the pleasure?

Eclipse:"No"

*he thrusts one finger in me as he folds my breast and kiss my sweat spot on my neck*

A-aaaah~*I moaned more and I was enjoying the pleasurend my arm went behind him and stroked his head* it...it feels like h-heaven *I said as I was moaning in pleasure* aaah~

*he thrusts two fingers in me slowly as he folds my breasts a little harder and bites my sweat spot softly*

Aaaaah~ aaah~ *I was getting wet and I blushed even more * E-eclipse...aaaaah~ *I blushed even more and I was enjoying the pleasure* aaah~ I love you... aaah~ *my hand still strokes his quills stops and went down on his knees as he starts licking my flower*

Aaaah~ *I leaned on the wall and I got soap and I started to rub it on his head and I stroked his ears and the soap he put on me was washed away and I kissed his head* it feels good...*I was getting more wet and I blushed he licks my clit then puts my tongue in me*

Aaaaah~ *I moaned louder and I slowly sit on the floor as he was licking me and I closed my eyes in pleasure and I stroked his quills* E-eclipse...aah~ I'm close...aaaah~

*he twists his tongue inside me and use his finger to rub my clit*

*I moaned more and my eyes closed and the water drips off me and I stroked his head more * E-eclipse ~ A-aaah~ I...I'm close aaaah~ *my juce tasted sweet to him as I got close to climaxing* a-aaah~

*he licks my juices as he pinchs my clit softly as he lick inside me*

Aaaaah~ *I flinched in pleasure and I couldn't control my moans and my blush gos dark * A-aaah~ Eclipse~! *I then climaxed and my breathing picked up and then when I calmed down I kissed his head again*

 ***end of sex scene***

*he looks at me, smirking * Eclipse:"how does that feel?"

*I breathed heavy* it felt supernatural and heaven just every best way to discrip it...*I lifted up his head* but when have you not been breath taking to me *I said as I kissed hin lightly on the lips, I then pull a way lightly then I took a good look at him* Oh my...~ Eclipse you look hot and sexy when your fur is soaked in water like that *I blushed*

Eclipse:"You look beautiful Alana"

*I blushed more and I got up from the floor and I let the water hit me and drip off* hehe~ I was born that way *I said ironicly* though saying that...I never saw my own parents ...I don't even know what they even look like...

*he gets up and holds me from my back, my back was facing him he rubs my sides and kiss my neck I moaned and I smiled*

I love you to death~ *I put my hands on his*

Eclipse:"I love you too *he kisses me* would you like me to continue my love?"

*I blushed* and pulled your hands around me* no thank you my dear~ the fist one is enough ...unless you want to

*he rubs my sides then kissed my ears*

Eclipse:"well we could do the real thing"

*I moaned and blushed* in the shower? well thats new...hehe~ but...last time I took over so...its your turn

 ***sex sene***

Eclipse:"Okay" *he picks up one of my legs as he slowly puts his headgewolf in me I moaned and leaned on something* A-aaah~ E-eclipse b-be gentle I'm still sensitive from climaxing...~ a-aah~

*he smirks and push the rest in me I squeeked and moaned in pleasure* E-eclipse...~ a-aaaaah~ E-easy... *my face stays blushed*

*he was thrusting at a normal rate I gave him a seductive look* A-aaah~ Aaaah~ *I moaned * I...didn't realise it feels good when I'm that sensitive... aah~ Oh Eclipse~ aaah~ it feels good when you do it...

Eclipse:"You feel so good Alana "* he was thrusting a bit rougher *

A-aaaaah~ *I couldn't control my moans and I stroked him as he was doing this* I...can say the same thing to you~

no not just good...it feels so amazing...~

Eclipse:"you want me to do your tail hole? *he was thrusting rougher and faster*

W-what!? N-no I don't I hate it there...*I moaned*

*he was thrusting deeper in me*

Eclipse I hate it at the tale hole ok? I dont like it *I moaned more then I looked at him and I put my arms around him and I kissed his neck* I-I'm getting close again...

*I kissed his neck and I whispered* your mine forever~

*he pulls out then climaxed I also climaxed and the water washes it away and I pant*

 ***end of sex sene ***

(mind: "I'm starting to get really sleepy...") Th-That felt so good

Eclipse:"If you're tired you can sleep" *he gets out and shakes himself dry as he then put on his gear,I looked at him and I got out the shower and I also shaked my self dry and I put some fresh clothes on and I kissed him*

Thank you my dear~ *I stroked his head before turning the tap off then I got out the bathroom and went in the room and I jumped on the bed* Espiridión:"mummy?"

*I looked at him*

Yeah?

Espiridión: "can me and Arima sleep with you? we can't sleep"

sure *I smiled then they both went on the bed and I held them in my arms and I closed my eyes and my angel wing covers them and my self. About a hour later Espiridión and Arima wake up and Espiridión starts getting paper and pencil and tries to draw something and Arima watches and she rocks slowly, Eclipse lays on the couch looking at his hand, Arima looks at her father and just stares as she slowly rocks and she hums a song softly then she would turn back to Espiridión to help out his drawing and I was still sleeping, Arima sighs and slowly gos to her father*

Arima: "Daddy...? are you still mad at us?"

Eclipse:"No and I never was mad at you both"

*Arima looked confused* Espiridión: "you looked angry though...to us...but we don't know we're still only babies...we don't know any rules..." *he said beore continueing drawing* Arima: "are we ment to kill?" *Espiridión finishes drawing and shows his father* Espiridión: "I did you and mummy"

Eclipse:"Only if it means to protect someone *he looks at the picture* nice."

Arima: "I see..." *I start to wake up and I streached*

Aaah~ *I yawned and Espiridión and Arima looked at me* that was a nice nap

* Eclipse looks at me then kiss my cheek* Eclipse:"morning sleeping beauty"

hay *I smiled and I stroked his quills and kissed back on his neck* Morning~*I looked at the kids* Oh yeah Jrockeyon made a training area not fare from here you two should train your powers *they looked at me still *

Espiridión and Arima: "Yes mummy" *they both leve and I rubbed my eye*

I had a good dream Eclipse~ *I said as I stroked his head and nuzzled his neck*

Eclipse:"What was it?"

well...*I blushed and nuzzled him more* I was dreaming about marrying you and...I didn't want it to end...it was nice... you know... it's strange that you feel strange feelings in dreams, But I'm so happy that I'm with you...~ my hot sexy,demon soul mate boy friend...~ *I rested my head on his chest and my hand was also on his chest and I was listening to his heart beat he holds me close*

Eclipse:"I love you too my sexy pokehuman"

*I licked his neck slowly and I whispered* I love you more *I giggled quietly and my head moves up to his head and my hands holds his and my fingures lock with his and he was silent I looked at him*

I'm sorry am I over doing it? *I unlock my fingers with his and put my hands on my sides worried that he didn't like that*

Eclipse:"You are not"

ok then *I said before kissing his head * I'm going to check the kids then find hollows to kill and souls to help pass on...

Eclipse:"Okay"

are you coming with me? or do you have other things to do?

(Mind: "please come with me") *I looked at him*

Eclipse:"...Fine"

hay I'm not going to force you if you don't want to then you don't have to *I said before kissing his head and leaving and he follows me as he was walked beside me I held his hand subconsciously and I stayed quiet I had something going though my mind anyway, I went to the area the kids were training and I watched for a little while and seeing that they were ok I was about to leve then Espiridión went up to me*

Espiridión: "mummy me and Arima found this litte boy he said he was hiding and something was out to get him?"

*I looked at him*

really? do you know where he is?

*Espiridión takes me to the area and sure enough it was a young boy but you noiticed he had a chain on his chest*

just as I thought...a soul... *the little boy looked at me scared* boy: "please don't hurt me..." *I smiled at him and I kneeled down* its ok little one you don't need to be afrade anymore becuse our soul can now rest in peace... *I then put the hilt of the blade on his forhead then when I took it off a mark was on his forhead and he turns to light and it went in the sky * (Mind: "if a soul came here then a hollow must be near by but I don't sense it...") *I looked at Eclipse* can you sense hollows?

Eclipse:"Nope"

(Mind: "Thats not good") Espiridión where's your sister?

Espiridión: "shes at the shoot the target area"

ok you head back home and I'll get Arima *he looked confiused* Espiridión: "b-but why?" *I looked at him* its not safe for you or your sister if a hollow is near ... *he nods and leves then I looked a round for Arima and she tired to blast the middle of a target* Arima *she looked at me* Arima: "...?"

you need to go home and stay with your brother its not safe * she nods her head and leaves* good... now we need to find where on earth that hollow is...

*a voice came out of no where* ?: "you're a tasty looking soul " *my ears licked and I looked to Eclipse's side* Eclipse look out! *I used flash step and I sliced an arm that was about to grab him and the hollow howls in pain and Eclipse can see this hollow was much bigger then the trees and I landed on my feet and the blade drips blood* wow that is one big hollow...*I looked at him* are you ok?

Eclipse:"Of course. I'm a shadow, if something touches me my power would activate"

well I didn't want that hollow to touch you *I looked at it with an angry look and an aura glows around me then in a blink of an eye I already cut its mask and I was standing behind it and blood went everywhere and it dissapperes and I let my blade drip blood and then I put it back* well at least the hollow was not that strong... I've killed others that were much bigger and stronger...

but even hollows can sooner or later turn to humans...but...if that was the case... then those will be called Espadas compleatly diffrent to Arrancars I think...and there is only one who is my arch enemy...

*Eclipse shrugs his shoulders and he begin to walk off I watched him*

where you going? *I looked confused I sighed softly* (Mind: "well if he followed me then I guess I could follow him... unless he doesn't want me to ) *I started to walk behind him*

*he keeps walkinghe seems to be going into the woods, I followed still and I was quiet and I was curious on what he was up to I stayed behind you wondering where you was going but I didn't ask I just followed to find out. I noticed It was starting to get dark the path seemed to be getting darker and even though I hand my crystal to use as a light it was hard to see everything so I hand to hold his arm so I know I wasn't going to lose where he was going to go and I end up getting lost* (Mind: "I wonder why he came here?")

*he sighs then vanishes into the darkness


	11. Chapter 11

*when I felt his arm vanish so suddenly I looked surprised* E-Eclipse? *I looked around* Eclipse where are you? *I sighed* (Mind: "I think hes trying to tell me this is as fare as I can follow him...") *I looked back * how can I find my way back it's too dark...

*I then hear Eclipse shout out"

Eclipse:"Spirt residence! "*A dark shadow demon comes towards you*

wow! *I moved out the way* Eclipse what are you doing?

(Mind:"what in the living world was that all about?")

*the shadow demon blends with the forest as it attacks me*

Eclipse what are you doing! stop it! *I opened my wings and took off in the sky*

Eclipse:" I was training you to fight darkness"

*I came back down and my wing slices the Shadow demon and I landed on the ground* Darkness? you mean like Dark Ice's darkness?

Eclipse:"Yes"

sounds like a plan...*I glowed a light blue aura* though she is a failed clone of my self so it could sometimes be a fight to the death...or she lets me live. But if you ask me it's the most creepiest darkness I've seen... just don't over do it ok? I could get hurt...

Eclipse:"I must push you over your limit so you can get stronger"

my limit? well sounds like you should know how long I can last in a fight Eclipse heck even if I was bleeding to death I would still get back up unless I pass out from blood loss...and besides if I was raised by Shadow don't you think he would of pushed me untill I was to the point of being shattered? though I have gotten older and besides I have a connection with you that's what gives me the will to continue fighting to eather protect or save you...especially you Eclipse ...yeah I will do the same thing with the kids but...it's you I'm more protective of not jut because I love you and I have a connection... its also becuse...it feels that you are my life force...before I felt...dead inside but now I never felt so alive and I think you can relate to that...*my eyes closed* well if you want to continue training me then you can...but it might be hard finding my limit

*he makes a shadow clone of himself as it attacks me I moved back and my blade hits it and I would block and hit it with my pokemon moves*

well I have to say this is fun hay how strong are these shadow clones?

Eclipse:"shadow box" *the whole forest devours in pitch black that no light can help me see as he summons more clones as they attack the only light I had was my crystal and I was still able to fight the clones using my powers Elipse comes up behind me and holds his knife against my neck *

Eclipse:"shadow strike" *every pitch black darkness attacks you*

*my eyes glowed and a bright light blasted them all away the blast also hits Eclipse and I elbowed him I cut him and used flash step to distroy the others and he bleeds, the light came back and then I looked at him*oh my goodness! Eclipse! *I put a hand on my mouth when I saw his wound* Oh no...oh no,no... this is all my fault...I'm so sorry *I take out a sky blue ribbon and I cleaned the wound and I covered it with the ribbon* I...didn't mean to hurt you... *I kissed his head* (Mind: "I cut him deeply on the chest...that must hurt like hell... but...I thought it was just his clones...") I don't think its a good idea to continue the training...*I softly stroked his quills*

Eclipse:"Never let your opponent get the best of you" *me brakes my leg*

aw! *I healed it back up* but Eclipse the opponent is you if you was Dark Ice or someone I had a grudge with then they would of been dead

Eclipse:"Listen! what if she uses me then what!?"

she did this with Shadow many , many times I can take her soul out of the body that she is possesing with ease

the fore things she wants is darkness, cuts you up untill you're bearly alive, take your ribs and bring back this demonic doll called (E) Shadow doll

though she wont just posses you she could also posses me however since she's been doing this for years I know how to fight her off and besides I'm sure you can resist her right?

I can see why you're naive...you not long met that psychopath...*I stroked his head* but is your turn to have faith in me...I know what I'm doing*I kissed his neck* and sorry about cutting you so deeply on the chest...

*he vanishes again leaving me in the forest I looked around and my ears went down *

Eclipse...(Mind: "I hate it when he has to leve...") *I brushed my hand on the trees I passed by and I closed my eyes remembering something in my history* hmm... * Eclipse walks around in a different forest, as for me Jrockeyon come over to me*

Jrockeyon:" Alana? are you ok?"

...I ...hurt Eclipse by accident when he was training me and...well he went off alone...again...I'm not sure if its something I've said cuse I know he's verry sensitive to words...

Jrokeyon: "Alana ...he is alot like you ...he just doesn't want to see you hurt I think he loves you to death also..." he is listening you know...

Jrockeyon: "he is...? how?" * he may not be physicly here but... hes in the shadows listening I think...

*Meanwhile Eclipse continues walking till he reach a field looking at the burnt grass and back with me and Jrockeyon*

Jrockeyon: "oh by the way I need to warn you... I saw..."him"..."

*my body freezes up* y-you don't mean...

Jrockeyon: "yes Alana...I do mean "him"...and if he finds Eclipse then hes in grave danger"

I know! I know! *I pulled out my blade and started to run meanwhile with Eclipse, whilst he was looking at the burnt grass he saw someone in the corner of his eye*

(Mind: "Eclipse...where are you...?") *I looked around*

Eclipse:"What do you want?"

*I look over at him* thank goodness I've found you so quickly right well befote I get to the point... is something wrong...?

*I looked at his eyes*

Eclipse:"No" *he vanishes again*

(Mind: "does he already know?") *I hear someone behind me*

?: "so who was that Alana...?" *everything freezes and I turned to the shaded area* ...none of your bissness *I said coldly and Chaos appers*

Chaos:"His name is Eclipse"

Chaos! *I looked at him with an angry face* you're not helping!*the figure walks in the light*

Szayelaporro :" well , well, well how interesting...allow me to introduce my self my name is Szayelaporro-Granz Espada number 8"

well now you told him your name you can just die by my blade *I take it out and my eyes light up with hate*

Chaos: "it's me "Eclipse" and Alana I want you to stay back I want to test my strength for someone."

Chaos you don't get it... he's the one that killed my perants so this fight is mine...

Szayelaporro: "I'm sure you can save your honer of your people for later ...*he looked at Chaos* you made it ten times as easy for me "

Chaos:"I'm warning you Alana get in my way and the person you love won't remember you *looks at Szayelaporro* you haven't seen any of my real power the blood you got was Eclipse blood not mine"

*I nod my head and put my blade away* (Mind: "mother...father...I mite not continue this fight...but...will it be enough if someone else...killed him...?") Szayelaporro: "you two are the same person right? and I'm not even worried about getting your blood I already got information about you * long plant like stems grew out of his back and had flower like shape that were closed* but I guess you wont go down with out a fight...so a fight you'll get" * tenticals also came out of his back ad they were going strate after Chaos, he stands still I just helplessly watched as the tenticals grabbed Chaos and covered him then spit him back out on the floor unharmed then Szayelaporro held out his hand and a doll that looked like Chaos appered in his hand*

Szayelaporro: "now we can get down to bissness...but here's a question... Can Eclipse feel the same pain as you?" (Mind: "This is not good...but I can't do anything now...")

Chaos:"Not at all were two different people with two different souls"

Szayelaporro:"well this has just got more interesting..." *he said as he flicked the doll's head and Chaos felt the pain*

Szayelaporro:"so not only am I getting the legend of the girl from the future but also Project Eclipse and the demon Chaos...hahaha* he laughs* you and Chaos will make perfect test subjects... especially you ...Eclipse The Hedgewolf...you play a special roal in my plan...becuse you and Alana have a connection...a bond and since she loves so much she would do anything to protect you or make sure you don't get hurt in any way... do you want to know why?...Its becuse she's just like her father and mother "

*I gleared at Szayelaporro* if you want Eclipse you're going to have to go though me first...it's me you want in the first place...

Szayelaporro: "That depens if your boyfiend choses to be the hero and try to protect you or he'll let you fight me and let you avenge your people and your perant's death..."

*I looked at him coldly* well just like the legend says I will save the pokehuman race...and the planet... they may be dead physicaly...but all of their souls are trapped...

Szayelaporro: "well enough chatter now * he looked at Chaos * now then where were we? oh yes..."*he opened up the doll and he takes something out and crushed it and something brakes in Chaos's body which made me cringe but Chaos chuckles*

Chaos: "that tickled, level 1 release *my hell blades come out* hell blade! *a row of blades travels over to the guy*

Szayelaporro: "w-what?" *I watched * (Mind: "Chaos is stronger then that espada?") Szayelaporro: "no this can't be possible!" *he brakes something else and something else snaps Chaos chuckles as his blades wrap arounded him*

Chaos:"blade poison *the blades start to get filled with poison * I have no fear"

Szayelaporro: "a poison?...hahaha child's play " * his hand gows and the poison doesn't affect him and he threw the doll on the floor and crushed it with his foot and a lot of snapping noises was hears and I cringed * (Mind: "Don't help...don't help...just stay where you are Alana...")

*Chaos chuckles as he sees the poison was creeping up Szayelaporro's vains * you aren't worth my full power"

Szayelaporro: "what? h-how is it not healing? *he looked at Him* I just crushed every organ how are you still alive!?* he coughs up blood* Dam it!"

*The poison creeps to his heart then his brain then his very soul as Chaos watched and chuckled* Chaos:"Because there's only one person who makes me feel pain to me your nothing but child's play and so is dark ice"

*he falls lifeless on the floor and I stood there watching* (Mind: "it's over...?")

Chaos:"The poison should hold him down so you can have your revenge but first... *a hell sword comes out of his hand as he stabs Szayelaporro's lifeless body* corrupt soul *Szayelaporro's body becomes paralyzed * oh yea and Alana don't get on my bad side..."

Don't worrie...I won't Chaos... *I went over to Szayelaporro's body and I pulled out my blade and it glows* This is for everyone you killed and my planet...your existence ends here! *I then plunged my blade into him and stabbed his heart untill it stopped then a bright light came out of no where and two figures could be seen a woman that looked a lot like me but with light goldenish brown eyes and light brown hair and wearing a white dress and a man with dark brown hair with a dark blue hoodie and navy blue trousers and my eyes widen* M-mum...? D-dad...?

*they both nod their heads and my mother hugged me and tears of joy stramed down her face... and my father also joined in the hug and I also cried tears of joy *

Mother: "Thank you Alana..."

Father: "we knew you could do it... now we can rest in peace..."

Mother: "but...don't be sad about not having us...you have something much more..." *I nod my head and I looked at Eclipse* I know...

*my mother then looked at him *

Mother: "Take care of our daughter...Eclipse..."

*they then vanished into particals of light and I went on my knees* Mum...Dad...*tears dripped down Eclipse turns back to normal and takes off his coat then place it on me I hugged him when he was placing his coat on me and tears streamed down*

Thank you...Eclipse... *I spoke though tears* I...wouldn't of done this...with out you...*I softly kissed his neck and I held him close to me as I started to cry since I got the chance to see my parents one last time... I love you *I softly whispered in his ear*

Eclipse:"I love you too but I he was a waste because I didn't need the second level"

it doesn't matter...It's over now... And if Chaos didn't do that then ...Szayelaporro could of used something else... and he wouldn't be that easy ...And besides he wasn't in his full power since half of his powers is in my crystal bout now hes gone my home planet...planet Zappareye can be restored

*I stroked his quills *

I think we should go home now

*he vanishes, I looked at the spot Szayelaporro died on then I tuned away and walked back home with out looking back with Eclipse he sits at the top of a tree and turns to Chaos*

Chaos:" I will never be able to fine a worthy opponent"

*I started to laugh as I walked* Chaos you're kidding right? you and me are obviously very experianced the enemies have no chance ...

*he cracks his nuckles * Chaos:" I need to reach my limit for a certain someone"

*I flew up* well Dark Ice didn't even try she let you kill her becuse she wanted you to but... who is this someone my I ask?

Chaos:"No one you should know

*I looked confused* ...? *I shruged then I flew down and I went back home and I took off Eclipses coat he gave me and I folded it up and hanged it up *

Jrockyeon: "Alana...what happened?" *I smiled a little and I looked at her...* well I got to see my perants... *I walked to the kitchen and I got a juice box and I sat a couch in the living room where Espiridión and Arima were playing in and I started to drink the juice and Jrockeyon sits beside me* Jrockeyon: "Alana...how long has it been since you've been with Eclipse? " *my eyes looked at her and I moved away from the drinking straw* well...to me it feels like a long time...but time go's so fast when he's with me...and I hate that he has to leave...I wished my moments with him could last longer...even though he's in every shadow I'm close to...I just want to hold him in my arms *I started to drink again and my eyes closed * Jrockeyon: "it sounds like you love him as hot as lava " *I nod my head* Mmmmhmm... *Jrokeyon smirks at me* Jrokeyon: "Well if you love him that much then why don't you marrie him already?" *my eyes shot open shocked then I spat out the juice and I looked at her * good greef Jrockeyon its not my decision and besides ...Elcipse seems comfortable in this level ... *She looked at me* Jrockeyon: "you do know if he gets tired of you he could just leave you and the kids..." *I sighed* his happyness is what I care about... what ever makes him happy...I'll exept it even if its shattering me but... this is Elcipse's choice... not mine... and I'll * She stayed silent* Jrockeyon: (Mind: "your choice matters too Alana...I guss somethings never change in you...") *I listen to mousic called "Nightcore Bad Apple" then get a peace of paper and and pencle and I started to draw something Eclipse walk inside and then run his finger up my spine I shivered and I felt the shiver shoot though me* A-aaah~ *I looked at you and I blushed*

E-eclipse~ y-you know I'm sensitive to your touch...especially when you run it on my body like that *my face go's red*

Eclipse:"I know that Alana"

*I blushed* th-then w-why did you...? *I looked at him I shake my head but the blushed was still visible*

I-it felt nice...though...~ *I looked away blushing with closed eyes then I opened them up again and I was continueing the drawing. I finished it and I looked at it * (Mind: "so When I listen to Nightcore Bad Apple this image pops up in my head?") * I slowly looked at Eclipse and it looks like he can see it*

Eclipse:"It's nice"

*I smiled and blushed* ^/^ Thanks *I then kissed his head then his neck* hehe~ well I can never get you out of my head so I tend to draw you with me *he says nothing and I smiled* yep you never change... *I kissed his head* well it is the best way to express how I feel cuse I have no other way... and it doesn't look like you know how to react to words that comes out from my heart but I guess you have your own way of expressing it ... *I put the paper away before laying on the couch a little sleepy and I looked at him* I think we both need to chill now after what happened though the only one who is still looking fight a fight is Chaos...wait... *I looked confused * speaking of which... it looks like you to have diffrent bodies now or at least I think so...

Eclipse:"It's because of every dimension we go to as soon as we see someone we copy their bodies but add our color and detail into them..."

Ooooh I get it that makes sense now so if you dont find a body for Chaos to copy then he gos back inside your body?

is it that how it works? *I started to think* now I see the similarities beteween you and Mephiles...Hmm *I stroked your head and kissed you on the lips* you know I've been wondering...my eyes looked at you* I don't know if its me or if its the fact I've gotten used to you but...since you've been with me...you look like you're finally free from the pain you had be4 or at least you don't need to feel that you're the one thats feeling that way... or its love thats healed you...*I softly spoke and I smiled at you*

Eclipse"Your not the first person I've been with nothing cures my pain"

*I stopped and I sit down and I look down*

I know I'm not the first one... but I know the last person you had didn't seem to care about you if she only broke up with you so she can get engaged to someone else ...and I think I know her name... *I looked up and looked at the kids* you say nothing cures your pain but...it mite not be cured because... their scares...wounds may heal but scars last forever... just like my pain but ...since I've met you...I have a reason to live...and it feels like you sooth the pain I feel so I try and do the same thing for you its like the saying I've made up if you fall I'll catch you, if I fall you have to catch me but if we both fall one of us has to get up and help the one who is on the floor get back up... *I sighed softly* that is if you understand it... *I fold my arms and it back in the couch as I watched the kids* so... what is it that you're going to do now Eclipse?

*he stays quite and I looked a little worried * are you ok?

*I get up and I rubbed your back* is everything ok Eclipse?

Eclipse:"Yes"

are you sure? *I said as I continued to rub your back*

Eclipse:"Yes I'm sure"

good *I kissed your lips softly* sometimes I get the feeling you're suffering in silence so... yeah... *I then nuzzled your neck*

*he looks at me I licked and I nuzzed his neck again and I put my arms around you* I love you *I said in a soft whisper*


	12. Chapter 12

Eclipse:"Love you too"

*I smiled then I pressed my lips on his and I held it and I put my arms around him and held him closer, he kisses back and I blushed and then my tongue enters his mouth and I licked his tongue and I held him closer and I tried to make him fall on the floor when I tried to move closer, he falls on his back and I take off his gloves and I kissed him with passion and I gotten so close to him that the gap between him and me was gone and I was enjoying the taste in his mouth so I tried to move my tougue deeper* mmm~

*he wraps my tongue around mine and I moaned and I did the same thing and my hand strokes his head and ear and my other one starts to rub his neck and then his chest* Mmmm~

*He rubs my ear and back I moaned and my ear flicks and I blushed as my tongue tries to move around in his mouth and my hand unzips his coat and I directly rubbed his chest softly and my other hand rubs his ear slowly trying to trigger a shiver*

(Mind:" he... tastes so good~") *I tried to move my tongue he was quiet I brake the kiss lightly* are you ok?

Eclipse:"Of course"

good *I smiled and I rubbed my head on his then I licked his neck then I lick down slowly*

Eclipse:"You okay?"

*I smiled * yes~ *I said as I licked his chest*

Eclipse:"That's good"

*I nod my head and I brought my head up * hay I have a question... do you have a sensitive area on your body? I keep trying to trigger a shiver but I can't find your sensitive spot...

Eclipse:"No tell you the truth I barley feel anything"

well that's a shame you're missing out... but oh well...I'll naturally stroke your quills and lick you cuse it's still giving affection *I moved my hand up to his head and my head moves up and rests on his forhead and my dark brown eye stars at his eye and my lips were inches a way from his* you might barley feel it at all but...can you tell on what I'm trying to do?

Eclipse:"Nope"

I'm trying to give you pleasureing shivers like you would give me Eclipse... it feels good

but I guess my efforts are going in vain...but...there must be something that I could do to show my passionate love for you...besides makeing out and ...when we do..."it"...I tried thinking out of the box but...I feel now that...its not enough...and I tried pouring my heart and soul out and even that seems to go in vain...it's just ...when you touch me I could feel static electricity run though me and it's a nice fuzzy feeling and you remember when I was pregnant and I was coughing up blood? ...I found it really cute and attractive when you had to kiss me and push the medicine in my mouth to stop the bleeding...and I feel a soothing feeling in the inside when you speak or even when you're near me and I say to my self that I feel lucky that I've met you and how different my life would be with out you... that's why I hate that you have to go...I just want to find a way to return it to you so you know exactly how this feels to me and how much I love you...

*I just suddenly hugged him and tears just streamed down* E-eclipse...

Eclipse:"I understand"

*As the day ended I had to leave to do my normal work when suddenly I met somone who reminded me of Eclipse, he kept calling me cutie and my heart ached and I told him to stop and he did but, every thing remined me of Eclipse so much and then he started to talk harshly to me I couldn't take it anymore and then I ran off crying and I wanted to find Eclipse, the time I find him I had tears dripping down*

Eclipse...something happened... *I spoke though tears*

Eclipse:"What?"

I ...bumped into someone who reminded me of you...*I spoke though tears again*

in fact I thought it was you becuse he would do the same thing what you would do and when I asked him if is name is Eclipse he said no...

*he says nothing and I hugged him close to me* I wanted to help...but I couldn't I just feel like I've made it worse... cuse I knew it would hurt you cuse he's the same as you and he called me the same thing as you would call me and so on, but I'm an angel I'm ment to help people not make it worse... but it seemed that did didn't matter what wich one I would go for. The resault wouldn't be good...

*I looked at him with tears in my eyes dripping from my face he can tell my eyes were swollen and they were screaming out for help* Help...me...

Eclipse... *the tears continue streaming, he wipes away my tears as I then kiss my lips the moment he done that it was almost as if that soothed the ache, I moaned in his mouth and I closed my eyes and I put my arms around him and I held it and I tried to deepen it* Mmmm~(Mind: "I oh my life hes amazing...")

*he then pulls away*

Eclipse:"Feeling better?"

* I blushed * much... *I stroked his head and I kissed his neck * Thank you my love*I smiled but he didn't say anything*

hay...is Everything ok?

Eclipse:"yea"

good *I smiled before pulling him close to me and kissing his neck and I closed my eyes* I'm glad you're ok

*After a few moments I sighed * hay Eclipse...? are you still going to train me...?

Eclipse:"Why?"

*he leaves before I can say anything, I sensed anger for some reason so my ears went down and I went down on my knees and I didn't follow * (Mind: "I never got the chance to use my .exe form in fights so I thought I could use that if Eclipse was possesed by Dark Ice but...It feels like he's not in a good mood right now...was it something I did?") ... *I sit down and I brought my knees up and I put my head on my kees I had a feeling he left leaft for good*

...you was wrong Jrockeyon... *I ran away in tears all I would be doing is just lay on the ground and cry endlessly and sometimes I would be screaming in pain as I cried and the tears wouldn't stop and slowly the sadness kills me and I would cry my self to death... how ever Eclipse was on a different dimension as to train*

Eclipse: "I didn't want to leave her but I had no choice..."

* Back with me, Jrockeyon who was a shadowpokemon clone came over*

Jrockeyon: "good greaf Alana you're so sensetive"

can you blame me? *I said in tears* Jrockeyon: "look I know you had some traumatizing experiances and I think Eclipse knows that to " its not my fault I get mental brake downs your lucky I still have my sanity

Jrokeyon: "ok, ok just calm down and you can let the feeling out when I train your .EXE form"

ok... *I sighed meanwhile with Eclipse*

Eclipse: "I don't know how long that planet will not be destroyed *he touch his eye patch as he change into his human form* I need to get stronger"

*back with me and Jrockeyon*

Jrockeyon: " so Alana how do you get into .Exe form?"

well... I do have to brake my sanity to do so...but I can controle it but when it comes to sadness and how much pain I feel the sometimes the sadness can cause me to go into .Exe form

Jrokeyon: "ok so what was your plan?"

well if Eclipse gets possesed then I'm going to have to fight him so I have to brake my sanity so I can well cause damage but also try to snap him back to his senses I want to know how long my Exe form lasts...

Jrokeyon: "sounds like a plan"

*sighs as he gos back to where I was then throws a dagger at Jrokeyon and me we both move out the way*Jrockeyon: "what the hell Eclipse!?" *I looked at him* Eclipse...*I then closed my eyes*

Jrockeyon: "are you insane!? you could of..."*I opened my eyes and I cut her off* Jrockeyon... its ok... just go back to the kids... I know what's going on... *she looked at me ...*

Jrockeyon: "fine..." * she then vanishes and I looked at Eclipse* you came back quickly...*I smiled*


	13. Chapter 13

*his eye is greyed out as both the daggers came behind me then stabbed both my arms, I pulled them out of my arms they bleed but then I simaly healed them, I pulled out my blade and I brake my sanity and my eyes were exe eyes and I stood were I was waiting for my moment but it seemed like he was also waiting I smiled then suddenly his arm was cut open and he didn't see me move, but he could see blood on my blade he yawns out of boredom *

Eclipse:"Not worth any of my power."

WeLl ItS a GoOd ThInG yOu DoN't FeEl tHe PaIn *with out moving again I your back cuts open and everything was covered in cuts* ThIs Is TrAiNiNg ReMeMbEr...?

Eclipse:"Who said this was? *he pulls out his knife then cuts open his chest* I'll give you something... To remember me by...*he coughs up blood as he reach inside to pull out his heart he colapses to the foor and I could see his heart starting to slow down, and his breathing slowdown then taking his last breathe he dies from the blood lost, his heart comleatly stopped, it was as if time froze around me and I snapped back and I dropped my blade *

ECLIPSE! *I ran to him tears rising up and blurring my vistion and I panicked then I went to his side and I crashed down on my knees and I could see black blood coming out of his mouth and chest* no, no, no *I shake my head in tears* Eclipse w-why!? *I lift up my hands and they shake as one places back his heart in his chest , my hands get covered in the black blood and my knees was touched by the black blood that was still spreading on the floor* Don't die...Don't die...! * I whisper loudly and my voice shakes and my hands glow healing the wound once I did I put my head on his chest * please no...please no...please no...

*I hear nothing at all and it felt like my heart was shot by a bullet*

Eclipse! please! don't go! *I beg and I had tears sreaming down my face as I held his nose and I breathed into him then my hand pressed his chest over and over* don't go! don't go! DON'T GO! *I cried out in agony but there was no response... I lift my hands that were still covered in his blood and it dripped on my clothes and skin then I screamed out in pure agonining pain, the tears never stoppen and the pain I had in my chest and heart was unbearable and I clappsed on his body crying, screaming and breathing abnormaly what I didn't know that he turned into a Weedle, he looks up at me confused as he use string shot on my forehead, I curled up and the tears just streamed and I continued to makeing crying noises endlessly cuse the pain hurt so much, he crawls up to me as he sticks to my face. I didn't know it was him so I grabbed him gently and moved him so I could breathe, I curled up into a tighter ball and just continued the crying I just couldn't stop , he sticks back onto your face but I didn't bother to move him and my breathing hiccups and I couldn't control it and the tears just dripped like rain the pain just didn't leave, my eyes open and my breathing hiccups multiple times and my eyes were swollen with tears and some leaked out of my eyes as I looked at the small pokemon who I didn't reconize as Eclipse*

...

*He kisses my lips as he then transforms back to a headgewolf but some of his parts are like a Beedrill the tears still dripped and I kissed right back and my toung went in his mouth and I held him close to me and my hand strokes his ear and the other rubs his back and my breathing was still unstable since I cried so much and the pain inside was still unbearible, he continues to kiss me back and he rubbs my head with one hand and the other he rubs my back,the tears stopped and my legs went around his waist and my arms went a round his neck and I pulled him closer so that there wasn't a gap, I deepened the kiss and my toungue licks his toungue and then other parts of his mouth* Mmmm~ *I then pulled back slowly and my legs went on the grond and their was a chain of saliva connected to our lips* see...? I told you...I love you to death...*before he could respond I kissed him again passionately and my hand moved down his waist slowly* Mmm~

*he was kissing back and my tongue warps his and my eyes closed as my hand gos under his pants and starts to rub his hedgewolfhood slowly to tease him a little and my other hand runs a finger up and down his spine* Mmmm~

*He takes my hand off his Hedgwolfhood indercating to me he wasn't in the mood for that so I moved my hand around your waist instead, holding him close to me and not wanting to let go untill I needed to breathe and I very slowly broke the kiss and I breathe havily, he looks at me and I looked back*

...*I let him go * I thought...I lost you...

* he doesn't speake and the pain still ached in my chest and I sighed, tears rolled down my cheeks and I get up and I held out my arm and I start to scratch my arm untill it bleeds a dead sad expression was on my face*

Eclipse: "I'm sorry for this *he slaps me on the cheek* don't you ever do that again!"

*I could hear the seriosness in his voice and I snapped out of it* why...? *I looked at him * I really hate my self... and the pain hurts...

*I put my arm down and the tears kept streaming * it feels like

I'm dead... and I can't breathe...I almost lost you twice and it put me though hell watching you die ...

Eclipse:"listen! If I died and seen you like this do you think I would want to be with you in the afterlife or my next life!?"

I know Eclipse...*I hugged him * I know, I know...I just...can't bare to watch your blood get spilled...in any kind of way...

*he hugs me tightly like he doesn't want to loose me too and he doesn't want me to hurt myself,I pulled him closer to me and I shivered a little since I felt cold* I guess history does repeat it's self...

*His body starts to heat up to keep me warm, I smiled and I reasted my head on his chest, listening to his heart and breathing when I did so I felt so soothed in the inside just by listening to the sines that he was alive and I stroked his quills* I love you~

Eclipse:"You know it's your turn right?"

*I looked at him confused* what do you mean it's my turn?

*he rubs his head*

Eclipse: "Well since you were touching my hedgewolfhood...*his eye looked to the side* I said it's your turn since I took control last time when we did "it"..."

*I blushed* Oh yeah I see... *I smiled and I grabbed his wrists and in a blink off an eye I brought him on your back and I held his wrists on the floor then one hand unzips his coat and I take it off and my hand massages his chest and the nipple and I licked the other one and my free hand held his wrist down*

 ***Sex Scene***

Eclipse:"Mmmmm~" * he moans and closes his eye as his tail rubs my spine, I made an airy moan and my eyes closed as he did this *

A-aaah~ *I continued to lick the nipple and rub the other and my free hand runs a finger down his chest to his pants and I unzipped them and a finger runs down his Hedgewolfhood to the tip, he clenches his teeth togeather to hold back a moan as he uses his tail to rub all over my back, I made an airy moan and I start to kiss all the way down untill I reached his waist and my tounge slides all the way down his Hedgewolfhood and I licked the tip and my hand rubs it up and down then slowly I would put the tip in my mouth and suck on it and I would slowly put the hole thing in my mouth, my tounge waps aound it and I tried to deep throat and use my hand and tounge to increase the pleasure*

Eclipse:"Mmmmmmmmn!*he tries to hold back a moan so badly but it seemed like some mones excapes his mouth* shouldn't we check on the kids first?"

*I look at him*

I told Jrockeyon to be with them *I then continued the stimulation and my tounge still moves up and down and my hand moves up and down and I would try and make it go deep in my mouth and I would rub the nipple on his chest with my other hand*

Eclipse:"I'm getting close Alana!"

*I kept going and I continued to rub the nipple on his chest, I continue to deep throat, my tounge move up and down as it was wrapped around his Hedgewolfhood and my hand moving up and down faster*

Eclipse:"I'm climaxing!" * he then climaxes a warm load in my mouth I swollowed and I licked the rest*

 ***End of Sex Scene***

Mmmm~ you taste good~

*he was blushing brightly* please don't say that "mistress"

*I start to laugh* Eclipse you're not a sexslave *I stroked your head * but its true you do taste really good ~

*I kissed his lips* Mmmm~ *I pulled back a bit* do you want to taste it for your self? *I then just remembered*

oh and thanks for keeping me warm that was really sweet of you~

Eclipse:"No prob, but was this it?

*I kissed him and when I put my tounge in him so he could taste the lingering flaver and I pulled back * I only just got started

Eclipse:"ummm okay... and I don't enjoy my taste"

I think it was good though *I looked at you * but do you want more?

Eclipse:"Yes"

*I smiled* well it seemd like you was enjoying when I was licking your chest nipple ... *I got him down on his back and my hand massaged your chest and rubs the nipple he doesn't moan nore does he say anything I looked at him*

...sorry *I stopped*

*he looks confused at me*

Eclipse:"Why are you sorry?"

because...I cut my self in front of you and I...feelt like I was not important to you but...I guess after that...I am important...but I do wonder how much you love me...*I then licked his cheek* do you want me to still continue?

Eclipse:"Yes"

*I smiled and blushed * ok then *I then slowly move up his body and my hands slide up as I moved and pass his chest to his shoulders then run up very slowly on his arms and my head rests on his head, my lips were inches away from his lips and my eye looks directly at his eye* you're really enjoying this arn't you...? *before he could respond I kissed him deeply on the lips and I held it then I broke it slowly * is there anything specific you want me to do to you to make it more pleasurble for you Eclipse?

Eclipse:"I'm fine Alana as long as I have you in my arms"

*I blushed and I looked surprised by your words* Aaaw~ *I kissed you on the cheek* that's so sweet~

it's also exactly how I feel about you too...that's why I never want to brake a way from you...its also cuse the connection feels so strong to me and the feelings feel so amazing that I don't want it to end I do have an important question though... *I looked at him in the eye*

Eclipse:"Yes?"

*I took a deep breath* will you marry me...? *I sighed* I know it's ironic of me asking you and you might of heard my conversation with Jrcokeyon about it. but now that I think about it...all it means is I'm bound to you for all eternity and that's what I want...but its ok to say no its not like I'm going to leave you which will never happen...I'll understand I'll stay with you no matter what happens...

Eclipse:"I want to be with you Alana but you'll go to a different dimension and I'll have to leave"

*I sighed * sometimes I have to or I wouldn't call my self The Angel Of Protection ...

Eclipse:"I know"

so you mean like the other dimensions where I'm with someone else you don't like?

*he says nothing*

I'll take that as a yes...

*I yawn then I go to sleep then I had a dream I sensed something was wrong* something tells me something is wrong for some reason...

*I see Eclipse and he says nothing then he walks away*

Eclipse: "I'm so done with you! don't talk to me again!"

*I watched him walk away my heart felt like it splittied in two and tears rolled down my eyes he just walks away I didn't want to move where I was and I just wanted to cry and I hled my crystal*

Chaos...if you're still here... can you kill me be4 my sadness kills me?

Chaos:"No"

*I had tears dripping from my eyes* and I thought you'll be willing to do it... *I spoke in sadness*

*Chaos cross his arms* Chaos:"you would hardly be a snack"

I can't die remember... *I get up* never mind I'm just going to find somewhere to just cry in sadness...and may be something else... *I walked away*

*I thought I could feel Eclipse lick my neck I still reacted by cringing my neck and tears rolled down my face looked at him with tears in my eyes* Eclipse...

*I put my hand on the spot where he licked me and I took a breath in and I seemed to have struggled and my eyes closed and I breathed out and it shakes and the tears kept dripping*...w-why did you do that...?* he says nothing and I looked away and I walk slowly in sadness, the tears never ended ans Eclipse rolls his eyes*

Eclipse:"...What now?*he kills the kids and he shows no regret*Well..."

* I cut my self multiple times and end my life my taking off my crystal*

Eclipse:"Good riddance..."

*He burns the bodies including mine *


	14. Chapter 14

*everything that just happened was all a bad dream and I was woken up by Jrockeyon* aaah!

Jrockeyon: "thank goodness I thought you was never going to wake up"

w-what? (Mind: "wow that was a dream?) what happened?

Jrockeyon: " well when you feel a sleep a Darkrai came by and you was having a nightmare the good news is the Luna wing woke you up" who found the Luna wing then?

*Eclipse looks at me silently I looked at him slowly and I blinked and there was a long silence then I sit up and put my legs on the edge of the bed * was it you...?

*he says nothing I get up and I walked to him and put my hand on his cheek and looked at him in the eye* Eclipse ...*I hugged him and I breathed the sigh of relief and he hugged me back, I smiled and stoked his quills and tears of joy swelled up and I softly whispered * it's going to be ok now...*I held him tighter in my arms not wanting to let go I continue to hold him then I looked at him then Arima came over and her eyes went wide*

Arima: "Mummy..." *she runs to me and hugs my leg then I looked down at her*

Arima...*I smiled and went on one knee and hugged her and kissed her head* waw you seemed to have grown *I said as I moved some of her fur and she nods her head*

Arima: "That's because I'm 6 years old "

*I smiled * you're a big girl now I'll catch up with you later ok?

*she nods her head and she walks away then I looked at Eclipse and I stroked his head* so are you ok?

Eclipse:"Of course"

*I smiled * that's good I'm glad *I then kissed your head and moved back a little* I just hope I don't go though that again...

*I stroked his ear and my hand slowly moves down from the side of his head to his arm then his hip then his tail* hay do you have any plans on what you're going to be doing my dear? If not I have ideas of what we could do that is if you want to

Eclipse:"I have no plans so sure"

*I licked his ear* we can take a walk out side... I need to get some things to craft stuff for the kids to train them and who knows we might find something more and so on... *I looked at his eye* sounds like a plan to you?

Eclipse:"Yea"

*I held his arm then I walked to the door and opened it and I walked out side and I waited for him and I closed the door behind him when he came out and I shivered* it's a bit chilly... but I guess you don't feel the cold right?

*I stroked his ear and my hand slowly moves down from the side of his head to his arm then your hip then his tail* I have ideas of what we could do that is if you want to *I walked as I held your arm and we were in a foggy like area and it had a an abandoned house* heres a good spot... *I grabbed his shoulders and put him aganst the wall an my head comes close to his* I also had another reason on going out side*my lips were inches away from his* ...it's so that we can have a little time alone... *I then licked his top lip and my hand moves up his head* you're so hypnotic to me...

* he kisses me and he was using his power to warm up his mouth, I would resist him by grabbing your coat and move away slightly when he tired to kiss me deeply then move back closer to him and lick his lip then push him away when he tied to deepen the kiss, then I would move close again just to deepen the passion and then I would kiss him and my lips would move down to his bottom lip and I would move move away slowly and I would lick his cheek, to your ear, down to his neck and I would to a figure 8 on his neck, then I would move up again to his cheek and then back to his lips and I would lick his lips then my tongue would enter his mouth and lick his tongue and it wraps around it and moves a little so I could taste your mouth, my head moves closer and my body moves closer to his since I was enjoying the taste* Mmmmm~ *my hand trailes his ear that I licked to try and trigger a reaction and each time we breathed we could see our own breath since the air out side was cold and my eyes closed as I kissed him with a deep passion, he holds me still then kisses me with a burning passion, I moaned and I put my arms around him and I jumped and my legs went around his waist as I continued the passion and I moaned in his mouth when he returned it* Mmmm~*I held him and I would be a little submissive then I would try and fight back and I didn't brake the kiss untill I ran out of breath, when I did brake the kiss a long chain of saliva was connected to our lips*did you like that~?

Eclipse:"No I didn't like it... I loved it"

*I blushed and smiled * I'm glad you did Eclipse *I then got down and I licked his neck again * I love you to death~ *I said in a soft whisper*

Eclipse:"And so do I to you"

 ***Sex Scene***

*I smiled and my head rests on his and my hand moves up his head and stroked his quills* I also loved that kiss... in fact... I think we broke a record *I joked then giggled he pats my butt as he then kiss my neck, my shoulders rise up since I felt a shiver trail up my spine when he did that* A-aaah~ *I blushed more and my eyes looked at him and then I licked his neck back and started to do 8 figures, he pulls out his hard hedgewolfhood as it throbs against me as he start kissing my lips, I could tell he was getting exited and I kissed back on his lips and one hand moves down and stroked his Hedgewolfhood since I still had my clothes on* Mmmm~

*pre starts flowing from his Headgwolfhood, he held my head close to his as he kisses longer and his eye turns more like a wolf,I closed my eyes and I kissed deeper and again I was being submissive but I would fight back to add the passion and my other hand moves to his ear* Mmmmm~

*he turns me around and pins me against the wall while growling *

*my hands held on the wall and my eyes looked at you and I blushed as I slowly looked down at his hedgewolfhood and I looked back at him * do you want me to take off my clothes?

*he growles in reply and then he rips my clothes off and his Hedgwolfhood slides inside me, one of his hand rubs my breast and nipple welst his other hand kept me in place and he thrusts his hips deep into me, my flower starts to drip as I could feel his husky like breathing down my neck , he thrusts faster and I moan in pleasure as he coninues ans with one powerful thust he climaxes*

 ***End of Sex Scene***

*I pant and my hands move on the wall* Eclipse...what are you going to do?

*he says nothing I looked at you* Eclipse? are you ok? *I started to look worried*

Eclipse:"Yes I'm okay"

*I smiled good I tuned ariund to him and I kissed his neck* I'm glad you're ok *I nuzzled his neck* do you want more?

Eclipse:"The question is do you want more?"

*I blushed* Y-yeah...~ I do *my cheeks went a bight pink, my eyes slightly looked at the other direction to calm down the blush* but it's your choice...after all

*He kisses my neck I blushed more and I cringed when he did that*

Eclipse:"you're so cute when you blush"

*my breathing shaked a little and my eyes looked at him* that's becuse...I find you attractive, hot, cute and sexy... *I shut my mouth and I blushed more when I realized I said that out loud, I put my hand down slowly and the blush was spread a cross my face * W-well at least you know I meant what I said and I said what I meant about loving you to death...*I tried to control the blush*

Eclipse:"I know"

*I smiled and kissed his head* but I'm not going to force you to do something that you're not in the mood in so if you want more then you'll get it

*I put a hand on my chin * you know I've been wondering ... I know Chaos is heartless and all but...does he envy you? I mean...I think he could see how much I love you and I would do anything to keep you happy if I can and protect you too...does it not bother him at all? *I looked at him with curiosity*

Eclipse"Not at all were two different beings in two different dimensions, but our souls fuse like a puzzle like if any being here has a opposite in chaos dimension. But no he doesn't"

I see now that makes a lot of sense...at least I'm learning more about you and Chaos slowly...so... any way...*I stroked his head* where were we?

*he says nothing and I just looked at him and I frowned a little since I was sensing something slightly off* are you ok?

Eclipse:"Yes"

*my ears went down and my eyes were fixed on him and I blinked and my eyes looked the other way and I sighed very deeply and I pulled a smile * that's good I'm glad *I kissed his head* I guess...we should get going? *I tilted my head*

Eclipse:"If that's what you want"

*I looked at him confused* what I want...?

Eclipse:"Yes"

well I wanted you... but I had a feeling you're not in a good mood...cuse I sense a tense anger for somereason...or it's my low self of steam is kicking off... I still get worried when you suddenly go quiet... I can't tell what emotion you are feeling... so I assume you're not feeling in a good mood...that's all

*he rubs my head and my head moves to the direction his hand was and I moaned and my eyes closed and my ears lifted up as I felt the nice sensation build* that feels nice... *my hand moves and I do the same thing to him slowly and softly he looked at me, my eyes opened and I looked directly at him with my eyes half closed half open and I seemed to be fascinated * you know that if we was to do "it" again then it would be your turn still...

Eclipse:"I know

*I smiled a little and licked his ear * I love you so much~ *I blushed a little*

Eclipse:"I love you too"

*I nuzzled his neck and I licked it* you enjoy it when I lick your neck don't you?

Eclipse:"Yes I do cutie"

*I nuzzed close to his chest* I enjoy when you do it to me too...the way you do it...it feels nice... even being stroked by you feels nice...

*he strokes my ears the moment I said that, I moaned and my ears lift up and my head moves to one side since it felt nice* Aaah~ that feels good...~ I looked at him with half closed and half open eyes* I also like it when you do something so unexpected ...like when I was sick you kissed and pushed the medicine in my mouth, and when I was drawing you ran your finger up my spine I not only love when you do that but I find it cute and romantic, I'll be more then happy to spend the rest of eternity with you *my head moves and it snuggles on his chest and I smiled with closed eyes he remains looking at me, I smiled with closed eyes and my head snuggled in his chest more and I could hear his heart beating, I was making purring like noises and my ears move back trying to show affection* you just make me feel happy all the time and when I do feel down you have away to pick me back up on my feet... I know you might think different but that's ok ...I don't know if that's how demons or in your case half demons work...but I can learn from what I can see or experience *I said in a soft voice I lifted up my head* well it seems like you had enough affection so I'll get on with what I have to get on *I said before kissing his head and then I start to walk, when he did that he runs his finger up my spine*

A-aaah~ *my shoulders went up and my cheeks went red* that felt nice...~ *my head turns to look at him and he can see my blush almost covering my face* j-just be careful I mite get turned on really quickly with the areas you touch or run your finger on... *I said in a soft voice, his eye patch glows and then he changes into Chaos once he did that he gripped my breasts with my strong hands*

Eeeehh~! E-eclispse~ *my cheeks went red* b-be gentle~...

* tried to control my blush* your holding too tight...~ *I breathed though my teeth indicating that I was feeling pain but at the same time I moaned since the energy channeled though me* A-aaah~

*I couls see his hands are red, he whispers in my ear*

Eclipse:"wanna do "it"?"

*I was sightly confused that your hands were red but I let it blow off my head* Y-yeah...*I whispered back I looked up at him * but it's going to be heard telling the diffrance between you and Chaos now...

*he chuckles and I blushed more and I still looking at him* w-why are you chuckling? *my eyes look the other way and my ears lower a little* w-well any way ...please be gentle a little when you're being rough Eclipse... I think you don't know you're own strength...

Eclipse:"Oh no "he" doesn't"

*I looked at him in the eye* I can see that... *I was slightly confused when he said he * uum Chaos is that you?

Eclipse:"No, duh why do you think my hands are red and my strength?"

it's so confusing though... but you do have a good point... *I had an idea * oh I know *I get a pen and opened the lid and I get his hand and I drew a love heart shape and I put E, a puls sign and an A * there now I can tell the diffrance *I then looked at him and smiled he gropes my breast as he chuckles*

Eclipse: "whatever makes you happy"

*I blushed and moaned* A-aaaah~ E-eclipse~ *my head moves back in pleasure* a-and what ever makes you happy too *I my eyes were half open half closed*

Eclipse:"I didn't change back Alana" *he bites my neck with his razor sharp teeth*

A-aah~ *I blushed more when he did that* it... it doesn't matter you're still Eclipse it doesn't matter to me what you change into but as long as you're still you, your appearance doesn't matter to me I'll still love you to death


	15. Chapter 15

***Sex Scene***

Eclipse: "Oh like this? *pulls out his demonhood it was thicker and longer, my face gos compleatly red and my blood pressure sky rockes and I had a nose bleed *

OML! * I clover my nose and looked wide eyed*

Eclipse:"This is about go in you and also it's not fully awake *he grazes my neck gently with his teeth, I moaned and my head moves to the side and I put one hand on my nose to controle the bleeding*

H-honestly it d-doesn't matter to me... *my other hand moves and runs in his fur* I love you no matter what your body looks like I love you for who you are

*he pulls down my shorts and panties , he then rubs his demonhood against my flower and butt*

A-aaah~ *I moan and I blushed more and my eyes closed and I could feel the feeling flow everywhere and I start to go down on my hands and knees* it feels so good when you do that but... be-be careful when you're near my tail area remember what I said about that...

*he lubes his demonhood and then he rubs the tip against my tail hole, ignoring what I just said*

Eclipse:"your going to lose your black cherry today"

*I tenses up and my Eevee tail moves his demonhood away* n-no d-don't please * my voice begs* I dont like Anal remember... *I my face looked at him scared he chuckles and slowly presses the tip into my tail hole*

Eeh! *I sensed up and an aura glows around me * a-aw *I moaned in pain*

Eclipse:"Shhhhh~"*he hushed me and he slowly pushes the rest in, tears swelled up and dripped and I made a silent painful cry and I closed my eyes since it hurt*

mmmm!

Eclipse:"Don't worry I won't move till your used to my size"

*I bight into something and the tears continued to stream I didn't like it but I guess it was what he wanted so I tried not to let the pain bother me he then pulls it pulls out of my tail hole since he could see the pain I was in*

aah! *I moned in pain when you pulled out and I breathe though my teeth cuse it still hurt * s-sorry that hurt more then loosing your vaginity

Eclipse:"Oh so you want it back in?"

*I turned over so I was on my back * no it hurts so badly *I looked up at him and then I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me* I still love you though *I tossed us over so he was on the ground and I faced the other way so my tail end was faceing him and my face was facing the other end and I start to lick his long thick Demonhood* Mmm~* my toung wraps a round it , he licks out my flower and rubs my butt at the same time and I moaned * A-aaah~ *his Demonhood went deeper in my mouth and my hand pulls the skin on his scrotum gently and I make light twists all the way up as my toung and mouth lick and suck the tip* mmm~

*he presses his tongue in me the then uses his teeth to rub my clit while he twists his tongue in me *

Aaaah~Aaaah~ *I moaned in plearure and my mouth moves down and my tongue wraps around his demonhood and I moved my head up and I went back to the tip and my hand repeats the stimulation* mmmm~ (mind: "oh my life hes amazing...~) *he uses his demon like tongue to lick and taste each part of my insides as I rub your clit and slides a finger in me*

Aaaaah~ *I moaned more and a bight blush formed trying to controle my self and I started todeep throat then I would contnue with the first stimulation I did * Mmmmm~ are you enjoying this?

 ***End of Sex Scene***

Eclipse:"Yes but can you get off? I need to check something"

ok *I get off him and I put my clothes on* what is it that you need to check?

*he turns back to normal*

Eclipse:"How long my dna can stay in tact."

*I looked confused* what's that meant to mean? do you mean climax D.N.A ? *I tilted my head*

Eclipse:"No * he grabs a shard from his pocket then place it down on the ground and he then then taps on it, a large system of DNA ladders shows I looked a little worried and I just watched and stayed silent* ... (mind: "I have a bad feeling...")

*I then frowned a little* should I be worried? * my eyes looked at him and then I went beside him, I looked at the larg system of DNA ladders then looked at concerned but I stayed calm in case it wasn't serious I sighed softly and I put my arms around him and my head rests on him* (Mind: "I'm scared that this could be faitle")

* he closes it and I looked at him* Eclipse...? is everything ok? *I still looked really worried since I didn't know how else to react to the situation* I hope everything is ok... cuse I'm starting to get worried about you ...

Eclipse:"Well don't be" *he vanishes and I stood there confused*

(mind:"what on earth was that all about?") * I frowned in confusion and then I sighed and started to walk * I'm so confused...

*I kept walking and thinking* (Mind: "I know something is wrong he wouldn't act like this if there wasn't... *I looked at the sky* Eclipse...what's wrong...?") *I sighed and closed my eyes and I sit on something to just think, I looked at the tree beside me then I picked up a rock and I carved a love heart and I put "E + A" in the middle then Jrockeyon came out of no where*

Jrcokeyon: "There you are you're kids are missing you Alana" *I looked at her*

I know Jade... I was just walking and was about to get the things and then come back... *she folds her arms and leans on a tree*

Jrockeyon: "so hows you and Eclipse?"

*I looked down* I think we're ok?

* she tilted her head in confusion*

Jrockeyon: "ok... ?what happened?"

well we were "making out" then he said that he had to check how long his D.N.A could stay in tact... I don't know what he ment by that and then when I saw what he was doing I wasn't sure if I was ment to feel worried and then when when I said I was getting worried he said not to be and then he left...

* she blinked a few times*

Jrockeyon: "It sounds like he just said that so you don't get worried"

or he just needed some space... but he could of said so insted of leaving me in a limbo...

Jrockeon: "It could be his sorrow playing up?"

thats what I was also thinking... I have a feeling Chaos mite pop up at any moment...

*with Eclipse he turnes into Chaos and looks for Dark ice I sensed where he was going*

(Mind: "Eclipse what on earth are you doing"?)

*my emotion changes and tears went up*

Jrockeyon can you do something for me...?

Jrockeyon: "sure"

can you take care of Espiridión and Arima for me? Jrockeyon: "sure...but when are you going to come back...?" *I looked away* I'm not coming back... *I started to walk away*

Jrokeyon: "Alana wait what about Eclipse?"

*I looked at her* if he comes back it won't be becuse he wants to tell me he loves me...he made his message crystal clear to me *I said in deeply sad voice and I turned way and walked off with my head hanging low then I vanished before she could say something...* Jrockeyon: "A-alana..."


	16. Chapter 16

*Eclipse then returns and went over to me*

Eclipse:"hey Alana"

*I had tears in my eyes * E...Eclipse...

*he kisses my lips* Eclipse: "I love you

*I looked at him in the eye and a blush formed on my face and fresh tears fall and my arms went around him* I love you to.. *I started to cry*

Eclipse:"Please don't go..."

*I held him in my arms and I sniffed and then I whispered* I promise I won't go...

Eclipse:"Now don't cry"

its hard to stop crying Eclipse I was in so much agonising pain... but I'll try...

Eclipse:"Why?"

its because sometimes I hold on to my sadness and it keeps building untill I can't take it any more...or I miss understand things and it causes to open up the scars that I had in my heart

Eclipse:"So?"

*I held him in my arms and then I kissed him on the lips* Thankyou...

*he kisses back and my arms went around him and I closed my eyes* I love you so much...

* he gropes my butt as he kisses me more then he pulls back*

Eclipse:"do you want more kids?"

*I blushed even more then before and I moaned...* A-aaah I...I do *I looked at his eye*

 ***Sex Scene***

Eclipse:"Okay" * he takes out his hedgewolfhood *

wow it ... it looks tasty *I licked my lips he blushes and I went on one knee and I licked it, my eyes glowed and the stimulation kept on since I was using my powers*

Eclipse:"Ohhh~" * he moans an his hedgewolfhood throbs in my mouth, he then pulls out a video camera that was in his hand, I looked up and I notice the camra*

Uuum...Eclipse why do you have a video camera?

Eclipse:"So we can watch when we make love~" *I then notice that he has a knot, I blushed when he said those words*

aaaaw~ *I closed my eyes and I went deeper and I tried to make it go deeper in my throte then I pulled it out slowly* are you ready?

Eclipse:"Yes"

*I get up and I grabbed his wrists and I kissed him on the lips and I tired to pushed him to the floor, he falls on his back and then I take off my clothes except my crystal, I put his hedgewolfhood inside my flower and I moaned then I held his wrists and I moved up and down and then I would kiss him on the lips with passion and when I broke it he speakes*

Eclipse:"Were is it in at love?"

*I pulled a confused face*

what was that? Oh you mean your hedgewolfhood?

Eclipse:"Yes

it's in my flower *I blushed and then I kissed him again and I moved up and down slowly and my hand moves down to his chest*

Eclipse:"So your growing flowers? You got to be more specifice"

I thought it didn't matter to you...*I looked at his eye then I sigh * fine it's in my vagina... happy?

*I blushed and looked down*

Eclipse:"What is?" *looks at me and helps me to move me up and down and I moaned*

A-aaah~ E-eclipse don't tell me you've got memory loss...

Eclipse:"No I just wanna hear you say it"

heh... ok my dear *I then kissed him on the lips as I moved up and down and then I licked his nack and my other hand moves down and I moaned more in pleasure*

Eclipse:"So what's in your vagina? "*he was thrusting up*

A-aaaah y-your penis? *I looked at him with a blush* a-aaah~ *my head moves down and starts to lick his chest nipple*

Eclipse:"Don't lick that" *he press his middle finger in my tail hole*

aaah! *I moved back* Ok ok aaw~ I won't... is there anything else I should know?

Eclipse:"Nope *he moves his finger in my tail hole* I really wanna do this hole"

aaaah~ aaw aw~ ok you willl j-just aah~ lets finish this first... Aaah~

Eclipse:"Okay keep going, but to get you ready...*he puts a butt plug in my tail hole, I disliked it but I had to get used to it and I moved up and down and I moaned and I stroked his quills and he moans*your vagina is the best"

You feel amazing too Eclipse *I moved up and down faster and I moaned and my lips pressed on his and my tongue went his mouth*

Eclipse"Mmmm~"

*my tongue waps around his and my eyes closed as I moved up and down and my hand massages his chest* Mmmm~ *his knot presses at my entrance and his hedgewolfhood starts to throb in me, I made a muffled moan and my toung licks around his mouth since I was likeing it's taste* mmmm~

*he brakes the kiss*

Eclipse"Your not getting your seed till this knot goes in you"

*I moved more closer so the knot gos inside me* Mmm~ *I went back to licking his tounge and I closed my eyes* (Mind: "I still love you to death Eclipse...)

*he climaxes inside me and I climaxed at the same time, my breathing shakes and my body shakes also from exhaustion, my grip lossens and I lay my head on his chest since I was crying before and it affected me ... as I was calming down my hand runs though his fur* I love you * I said as I breathed *

 ***End of Sex Scene***

*he then vanishes to appear where he was created he then whispers to himself*

Eclipse"hi doctor" *he walks to the room he was made and turns on a computer that has a file names and one that had Project Eclipse written on it, he clicks on it and there was a sketch of him and his abilities, he then clicks the delete button and deleted the name, with me, I put my clothes back on and I went to ge the things I needed to get and I was walking back home then I looked at my rings that I had on my wrists, I then noticed something shining then I picked it up it was two things but I couldn't see what it was because it was muddy, so I took it with me and I went home and put the things down and was making something out of the material, Espiridión came by the door way then he saw me*

Espiridión:"mum!* he tackle hugs me and it made me fall* I missed you so much you was gone for so long!"

*I sit up and I giggled and I rubbed his head* I'm sorry my son *I then kissed him on the head* I finally got the things I need to make to train you and your sister *he smiled then looked around*

Espiridión: "where's dad?" *I looked at him* he's somewhere but he'll be back I promise... *I kept rubbing his head* I have to get back to work * he looked at me in the eyes* Espiridión: "can I stay and watch?" *I smiled* ok then but don't touch anything *I continued to make something and Espiridión watches with Eclipse he sighs*

Eclipse"when can I tell her the truth..." *he walks into a another room that was felled with capsules, he looked into all of them to see clones of himself, he sighs as he lay in his capsule and then the machine starts changing his dna, I wasn't aware on what was going on with him when I was done working I made scythes and fake hollows* Espiridión: "this is for me and my sister? " *I smiled* yeah and for your new sibling, you and Arima are old enough*he then hugs me * Espiridión: "thank you mummy" *I smiled* it's ok...

*Eclipse doesn't come back until 4 years have passed, his fur was greyish with markings on his gloves, Espiridión and Arima were fully grown and the third child that I was pregnant with 4 years a go was now a 4 year old girl I named Twilight they were playing and training and I was sitting somewhere looking at the sky, Twilight noticed I didn't look so good so she went beside me* Twilight: "mummy? are you ok? I never seen you smiled in a long time...and even when you do it looks forced..." *I sighed...* it...it's nothing... *I then looked back at the sky then suddenly Eclipse appears in front of me*

Eclipse:" hi Alana"

*I looked shocked when I saw him * huh? how do you know my name? *I didn't recognize him at first and Twilight looked at him* Twilight: "who are you stranger?"

Eclipse:"Maybe this will make you remember" *kisses your lips slowly*

*then shortly I recognized your voice and when I felt your lips press mine I knew now it was you* E-eclipse...its you! *I put my arms around you* its been 4 years *I started to cry tears of joy he wipes away my tears*

Eclipse:"sorry Alana"

it's ok you're here now that's all that matters *I held you close to me and my eyes closed Twilight watched and she was confused* Twilight:"mummy who is this" *I looked at her and I kneel down to her* Twilight... this is your father... *when she heard those words she then looked at him* Twilight: "m-my father...?"

Eclipse:"Hey Twilight *he smiles slightly and covers his hands*

Twilight: "hello...dad..." *she hugs his leg since that was the only thing she could reach and I looked at Eclipse* is it me or are you no longer wearing your eye patch?

*he turns his head to me and I could see his eye patch* Eclipse:"Why do you say that?"

uuum... *I looked at him again* never mind.. sorry I'm just sleepy

*Twilight then lets him go and she went beside me* Twilight: "mummy is going to be happy now and going to find Espiridión and Arima" *she smiled then she skipped away and Jrockyeon stands there watching then she srcasticly said*Jrokeyon:"you two are like a married couple ...it's a pitty that the rope isn't tied yet...I bet you didn't know Alana wanted to marry you did you?" *I face palmed in embarresment* (Mind: "not again...") Jade for the last time it's not my choice and if Eclipse is happy they way we are now then so be it *she grined* Jrockeyon: "if you say so" *she walks away*

Eclipse:"I'm sorry Alana if I seem old"

what? no not at all you look amazing *I blushed*

look I told you before it doesn't bother me the way you look Eclipse *I run my hand on his head*

Eclipse:"I'm not the real Eclipse"

I don't care you're still the one I fell in love with

*I put my hands on the sides of his cheeks* it doesn't matter if your the real one, a fake, a robot or what ever it's you I fell in love with if the real Eclipse was diffrent to you or had no memory of me I'd prefer you any day, and besides if you was a fake why would the humans bother hunting you and only you down if you wasn't the real one?

Eclipse:"Because I escaped and they didn't want anyone to find me to leak out project Eclipse."

*I looked at him* Eclipse it's like I said to you along time ago... I'll protect you from them *I kissed him on the lips*

Eclipse:"You can't though"

I'm not going to let them hurt you I'll have to go over my dead body and I'm not a scared of mear humans

*I stroked his head* why do you say that I cant protect you from them?

Eclipse:"They would release my clones and my self"

*I looked confused* what do you mean by release your clones and your self? do you mean... that those Eclipse andorids are... demons too ? and if you say that I can't protect you from them, then me , Espiridión, Arima, Twilight and Jrockeyon will also help fight to protect you ... you know that... if I say I love you to death then I'll do what ever it takes to protect you and our kids... you're all that I have left... and my only reason to keep living at all...and you're the main one... Eclipse if you was gone...I'd rather die with you then to live with out you

Eclipse:"You can't though I'm sorry but I'm wiping your memory" *he places his hand on my head I moved back* what...? why? *I looked at him*

Eclipse:"This is meant to keep you safe... Shadow strike *his shadow holds me still he wipes my memorys that had him in them, it but keeps the memory with the kids ans he then vanishes, I looked around then I stood there confused* w-what why am I out here? (Mind: "I...can't remember... *I noticed that every part of me inside hurt but I didn't know why * why do I feel this tense sadness...?

*Eclipse sighs from far away and disappers*

aaah! *I screamed in agony and tears dripped and they turned to blood and the sadness easily consumed me* WhY aM i sTiLl hErE? *my a hole opened up on my chest in the left and it bleeds and I was a Exe* i HaVe No ReAsIoN tO bE hErE... *I sit down and I was starting to cut my arm and bloody red tears drip, a white furred guy walks up to me*

?: "are you okay?"

*I pulled my knife at him , it was covered in my blood and my exe eyes looked at him* StAy AwAy FrOm Me...

*I saw a cross on his neck* ?: I'm not afraid of you..." *he places his hand on my head but it didn't register that he was trying to help me *

dOn'T tOuCh Me! *I screamed out and I grabbed his hand and threw him and more boody tears drip and I started to cry and I just ran, before I leave he throws holy water at me and he grabs my hand*

aaah! *the water felt like it was burning me and I was screaming in pain and I was crying * LeT gO! *I was lossing a lot of blood but I didn't care and the burning I had from the water made more holes on me and I bleed more, it wasn't till Arima came out of no where and she pushed the white Hedgewolf away from me*

Arima: "Leave my mother alone!" * she growles at him and he looks at her*

?: |"my name is Crusade and I was trying to see what is wrong with your mother

Arima: "well you're hurting her more Crusade" *she stays infront of me*

*I tired to stay awake but I passed out then Espiridión came out of the shadows* Espiridión:"is everything ok sis?" * she looked at him* Arima: "yes I am... take mother back home ok?" * he nods and he picks me up and takes me home*

Crusade: "may her soul rest in piece " *he looks at Arima*

*she then looked at Crusade* Arima: "Ok Crusade time for some answers...who exacly are you?" *she crossed her arms*

Crusade: "I'm a servant for our holy father"

Arima: "I only have one father and that is my father... look my mother is just depressed because something must of happed with my dad"

Crusade: "Well I'll be off *walks off then he walks down town*

*I was sleeping and I was dreaming of something I saw someone... I couldn't remember who it was but the last thing that happened was a voice saying "Eclipse The Hedgewolf" then I woke up* Eclipse... where... where have I herd that name... *Espiridión looked at me* Espiridión: (Mind: "she can't remember...? but... at least shes a wake now..."

* with Arima she sighs and she walks and she talks to her self* Arima: "father where are you...? mother needs you...if you're not here shes going to die..."

* with Crusade he has a hood over his head as he walks, Back with Arima she sighs again and sits down and tears drip down her face...*

Arima: "I guess my family is forever broken*she then rememers Crusade* Crusade... that hedgewolf is he an Angel...? why is he...diffrent...?"

* with Crusade he was walking through town then looks at a chapel and with Arima she stays were she was*

Arima:"hmm... *she became a shadow and appered behind Crusade* Crusade..."

*he looked at her*

Crusade: "What?"

Arima: "I just want to say I'm sorry... I know you was only helping my mother..."

Crusade: "It's fine child. Lord forgives all"

*she smiles* Arima:"I don't think you know my name yet do you...?"

Crusade: "No I don't child * he starts walking *

*she grabs his hand * Arima: "My name is Arima ...Arima The Hedgewolf I'm a half

angel half demon soul reaper ... its nice to meet you..."

Crusade:"Nice to meet you too child "* he was still walking away*

*she follows behind in his shadow and she stays silent then she tilted her head* Arima: "where are you going angel?"

Crusade:"Where ever the holy ghost takes me"

* she apperes infront of him and she walks backwards* Arima: "what kind of angel are you? you know I'm still talking right?"

Crusade:"Non of your concern * he continues walking* you know it's late child bad things happen in the night"

Arima: "I'm not scared I'm half demon I am a shadow... like my dad..."

Crusade:"Hmmm..." *he has holy water in his hand and he continues to walk *

Arima: "but I fight to protect...* she still follows you* hay can you at least stop to talk?"

*he stops walking*

Arima: "thank you... *she stops also* anyway I think you can help me... do you have healing powers?"

Crusade:"Yes why?"

Arima: "I need you to help heal my mother's wounds shes back at home sleeping in a capsule cuse if she wakes up she wont stop the exe cuse the exe is filled with sadness and pain..."

Crusade:"Okay, Ready"

*she takes him to where I was sleeping and he could see the wounds on me and Arima sits on a chair*

Arima: "Crusade...do you think you can help us? you see me and my brother have not long turned 14 so we're not old enough to take care of our self and my sister Twilight is only 4 years of age and as you can see my mum can't take care of use right now, my father is missing and Jrockeyon desn't know about whats happened"

Crusade:"I don't know how you want me to help"

Arima: "1st heal my mother and 2nd you need to take care of me and my siblings ... untill I find out away to find my father and brake the Exe curse.*she looked at him* unless...*she sighs* do you believe in true love?"

*he doesn't answer but he places his hands in on the container, his hands start to glow healing my wounds,I sighed in releaf in my sleep and I tossed to the other side as if I was starting to wake up Arima looked at me then him* Arima: "If my mother wakes up she can do as long as she doesn't try to kill her self and she doesn't go on a rampage...but I need to know if you beleve in true love..."

Crusade:"Why?"

Arima: "cuse if you do... it doesn't exist... *she sighs* I'm not sure what I'm going to do now but...I think I have a plan..."

Crusade:"Oh? Well if that's all.." * he walks away*

*she looked at him * Arima: "where are you going?"

*he stops walking*Crusade:" well if that is all you needed then I was going to go"

Arima: "but I'm not sure... I don't know where my dad is and I can't take care of my self yet nether can my brother or sister...I don't even know if my idea is too farefeched to work so I need someone more mature then me to think of other ways to help my mum..." *my eyes open and I brake the glass and slowly I sit up * nuggh... my head... *she looked at me* Arima: "mum?" *I looked at her* Arima... *I put my hand on my head since I was felling dizzy*

Crusade:"if you ever need me give me a call"*he walks off*

Wait a mint who are you? *I looked at him but he was already gone*

Arima: "I think he said his name was Crusade" *I looked at her* Crusade...? *I then rubbed my head* uugh it seems like I've been sleep for hours...

Arima: "And for a good reason too... if you was awake befor then you would of went in a rampage"

oh? why would you say that?

Arima: "because you're in Exe form... so something happened between you and dad?"

huh? *I looked confused* what are you talking about? *she looked at me shocked* Arima: "...no...he didn't...*she talked to her self* but... why...?" *I tilted my head* Arima? *she looked at me...* Arima: "I'm going to try to find my father...I'm going to look for answers... " * she then vanished before I could say anything... then Crusade comes back and I looked at him* so you're Crusade correct?

Crusade:"Yes mam" *he walks away from meeven though he just got back*

wait I never told you who I am yet

*he was already gone*

*I sigh* now what do I do...? *I shake my had and I walked away somewhere I looked at the ground as I walked* Arima is gona and that strange hedgewolf is gone and... it feels like something is missing inside me...but... what? *I sit down, I had a memory that came back* Eclipse The Hedgewolf...why does that name haunt me...? It's the only thing I can remember of this person who was my reason of still living in this hell? *I looked confused* and that other hedgehogwolf... Crusade why is he here? and what is he up to...? *I sighed* so many questions... but with no answers...*I sighed sadly and tears ran down my eyes* nothng makes sense anymore *I said out loud and I just started to make crying noises*

I should of died when I had the chance...*more tears tripped and I get my knife and I start to cut my arm, Crusade comes back again and heals my arm and snatchs my knife* I'm sorry miss* he slaps me on the cheek* DO YOU THINK YOUR KIDS WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU DOING THIS!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THEM WORRIED!?"

*I looked at him* you don't know anything at all!*I held my cheek* you haven't got the slightist idea how much sorrow I've been though *red tears dripped*

Crusade:"You shouldn't tell that to people you don't know" *reaches into his bag that he had and grabs a cloth and water , he then dip the cloth into the water then he place the cloth onto my cheek and I started to cry * you're right...*I started to make crying noises* I wasn't like this at all...but I'm just a ghost of who I used to be...

Crusade: "No your not *he puts the cloth back* easy because well um if you're a ghost I wouldn't be able to see your tears"

my name... is Alana...Alana The Pokehuman...I used to be happy, I used to protect ,I used to have a reason to live in this hell...I used to make peace and hamony where ever I go since... that's what my name means...my heart was already shatted, scared , bleeding and broken... and I gave it all away to someone...who I can't remember and now all I can permanently feel is just pain... and a hole I can't fill and bleeding I can't stop...I can't say I'm living...I would say I'm on life support... but... not even my kids can heal the pain...only the memory of what I once had...but I can't remember...

Crusade: "Hmmmm well I have this emerald that's a replica of the original but you can see if it brings back any sort of memory *he reaches inside his bag to pull out a dark emeraldans shows it to me, I looked at it... and I put my hand on it and I closed my eyes and I seem to get flash backs then I opened my eyes*

It...does... I remember...Eclipse...I was right he was my reason for living... * my eyes suddenly glowed and my eyes go back to normal...and tears of joy streamed*

Crusade: "Hmmm you can keep it* he gives it to me and he walks off far enough for me not to hear him and he whispers to himself* so his name is Eclipse..."


	17. Chapter 17

*I held the dark emerald close to me and tears continue to drip from my cheeks and I could f eel my pain fade away as I rethink the memories over and over* at last I'm finally free from the pain... *I said to my self, I closed my eyes and I teleported to the place where I first met Eclipse and I still see the chair that he made when he snapped his fingers... and I looked a round untill I found his grave and I went down on my knees and I put my hand on the stone that had the name carved on it... and I started talk to my self* Eclipse...I don't know what you were protecting me from when my memories of you were wiped...but ...I don't know if you regret it or you think I'll never forgive you...when I do... *I sighed and tears dripped * you're a part of me Eclipse...our souls...are tied...and I'll always love you weather you're dead... or alive...but ther's no words to say how much I missed you and how much I'm going to miss you the more days I don't see , hear or feel you...but I'll try to live...for you... for ever... * a tear dripped on the stone then I get up and returned to where I was before... and I closed my eyes and sighed as I held the emerald close to me again , I then hear the sounds of an armor and Eclipse appers but he was almost a skeleton*

Eclipse"hey Alana"

*I recognized the voice and my ears raise up and I tuned slowly and I was frozen where I was...* E-eclipse...? *my voice shakes*

Eclipse"Yes" *he rubs the back of his helmet, I run to him and I put my arms around him and I started to cry * it...it's you... it...it's really you... *I said in tears but it doesn't look like he could feel you* I'm sorry Alana

*I held you tighter and tears jut streamed as if you came back from the dead* shhh~ its ok... you're here now... thats all that matters (mind: "is it me or does he feel cold?")

*he rubs my head I smiled and a tear tripped and I looked at him and I kissed his cheek* you feel so cold to me... *I stroked his head and cheek* what happened to you?

Eclipse"Umm you do know I'm wearing armor right?"

its not that Eclipse... *I held him in my arms and I didn't want to let go* what happened to you...? I've been in pain in not seeing you ...even Arima was looking for you*I rested my head on his chest and I closed my eyes and I shivered a little since I was felling chilly and tears ran down my face since I held him in my arms* I love you so much... *I said as more tears ran down my face and I repeated those words over and over and my voice becomes more silent and he could see me shaking as I breathed when I was crying he could see I was in alot of pain before...and my arms stayed around him and my eyes closed and I whispered* I don't want to ever loose you again...

Eclipse:"I'm sorry"

*I shake my head and I held him tighter and I sniffed* don't be sorry Eclipse I'm just so happy that you're here I thought it was something I did...*I slowly calmed down as I held you in my arms* I'm so happy ...anyway... *I let him go and I looked at him* can you tell me what happened to you?

Eclipse"Nothing happened" *he rubs my head and I made a purring sound and my head tilts to where his hand was and I blushed slightly* you're right it is nothing Eclipse *I kissed him and he looks at me, my eyes were closed and I looked happy as he was rubbing my head and my head moves closer to his hand and I also moved closer to him *

that feels nice *I purred and he rubs my ears*

Eclipse:"why would you like a undedead?"

*I moaned a little and my ear twiches and my eyes open slightly to his question * why you ask...? *I smiled lightly* I think you should know that question by now... I keep on saying it everytime... and besides... you're still you ... I don't care what your appearance is to me...nothing its going to change my mind about you ... and besides think about how many souls I have to sent to heaven and hell and also your the only one I truly love ... no one will ever replace you and your my bond so no matter what you look like I'll still love you since it wasn't you're appearance that draw me to you *I put my hand on your chest* it was in here that made me draw to you... *I then kissed him and this time I held the kiss and he looks at me, I held the kiss then I slowly broke it* I really missed that *I said as I looked at him in the eye and he kisses me ,I kissed back and my eyes closed and my arms went around his neck and I took steps closer to him,I pulled away slowly so I could breathe and when I did I looked at him in the eye* I love you * I said in a soft whisper when I breathed, and he walks off and I grabbed his arm and I gave him a look as if to say "don't go..." * Eclipse...

*he walks and waits for me in the cabin, I looked around I sigh then I went to the cabin and opened the door* Eclipse?

*I see the lights are dim, a bottle of shampain and a plate of steak and spaghetti with a vase with a rose in it and Eclipse waiting for me while wearing a butler outfit*

Eclipse:"for you my lady"

*my eyes went wide and I gasped* R-really? *I looked at him shocked*

Eclipse:"Yes my lady"

aaw~ that's so sweet *I smiled and hugged him and smiled* thank you

Eclipse:"No problem "*he pulls out the chair for me I sit down and a light blush dusted my cheeks, he pushes the chair in* I also got you a desert you'll love."

I...don't know what to say to you... you did all of this for me...?

Eclipse:"Yes"

*I looked amazed and then I took my hoodie off* this is the most sweetist thing you've ever done *I then tasted the food* mmm~ *I swollowed* this tastes good

Eclipse:"Would you like anything else?"

no thank you Eclipse this is perfect *I eat more and sipped the drink* hmm tastes like apple juice...

*He moves a long napkin around his arm to his hand then he gets on one knee and moves the napkin to show a half blue half black emerald ring*

Eclipse:"Alana The Pokehuman, will you make me the most happiest demon hedgewolf? will you marry me?"

*I felt my heart jump and pound and my face gos red and I start to cry tears of joy * oh Eclipse... it's beautiful... yes! I will! *I put my arms around him and I smiled with tears rolling down my face, he wipes my tears away as he slips the ring on my ring finger, I smiled and I sniffed and then I kissed his neck* I love you so much...


	18. Chapter 18

*I smiled more I then moved and looked at him* I'm going to tell Jrockeyon and the kids ...speaking of the kids... I hope Arima is ok... she went out looking for you when you was away and she hasn't came back...hopfully shes with Espiridión and Twilight *I kissed his head* I'll be right back * with that said I put my hoddie on and I went out to look for Jrockeyon and as I was walking she lands infront of me* Jrockeyon: "Hello Alana you look happy" *I smiled at her* you won't believe what happened *she folds her arms* Jrockeyon: "try me..." *I took a deep breath* Eclipse proposed to me *her ears flicked up when I said that* Jrockeyon: "pardon?" *I giggled* it's true he asked me to marry him and I said yes *I showed her the half blue half black emerald on my ring finger and her jaw drops* Jrockeyon: "Oh...my life...it;s so beautiful! I knew it I've won the bet!" *I tilted my head* what bet...? * she laughs* Jrockeyon: "just kidding...so are you going to tell Kylee about this?" *I looked at her* I was thinking about it... hmm... I might... *I looked a head * I'll catch you later I better tell my kids this... *Jrockeyon smiles* Jrokeyon: "ok bye" * went off again and I looked around Arima...? Espiridión? Twilight? *I looked one side to the other * where are you? * I hear russling in the bushes and Twilight came out* Twilight: "mummy!"* she hugged me and I kneeled down and hugged her back and kissed her head then behind her came Arima and Espiridión* Arima: "you called?" *I then got back up and I hugged them both* I'm glad you're all safe... *Arima hugs back* Arima: "and I'm glad that you're not dead..." *I let go then I smiled* I'm engaged to your father * they all looked surprised* Espiridión: "really?" * I showed them the ring and then Twilight jumps for joy* Twilight: "yay! mummy and daddy are getting married!" *I smiled at her then Arima looked at me* Arima: "Are you going back to dad?" *I nod my head* yeah I am... *she walks closer to me * Arima: "can we come?" * I smiled* why would I say no? * with that said I walked back and the kids followed and I then opened the door and walked in with the kids* Eclipse? are you still here...?

*a note is on the table with everything cleaned up the note says "I'll be back soon" I smiled* I hope so... * I looked at the kids* you can stay here untill he comes back * they went around the house and I sit down reading something* hmm...* Eclipse comes back after a few hours, I fell alseep on the chair and my wings were wrapped a round me and Arima sees you* Arima: "hi dad..."

*I slowy wake up and looked at him* Eclipse! *I get up and then went over to him and hugged him* I missed you!

Eclipse:"I missed you too"

*I kissed him on the lips slowly then I put my arms around him as Arima came closer* Arima: "I was wrong about true love not being real...but I only said thad cuse... I was... angry... and hurt..." *I looked at her* its ok Arima * she smiles a little then walked away and I looked at Eclipse* hay Eclipse do you like chocolate?

Eclipse:"Why?"

well I wanted to know so I know what flavor the wedding cake would be that's all, so can you tell me so I know...?

Eclipse:"Yes I like chocolate"

* I smiled * good...I'm glad *I held him closer to me and then I kissed him with passion and he kisses back, I deepen the kiss and then I lightly broke it* you're still amazing when you kiss Eclipse... *I smiled*

Eclipse:"I learned it from you"

*I smiled more and I rested my head on him* Eclipse do you know... who's going to marry us? *my eyes looked at his eye*

Eclipse:"No"

I think I know someone who will *I smiled at him*

Eclipse:"Who?"

well he's a creepypasta but the father of someone I'm not related to... but I sill call her my sister... and her father is Slenderman unless you think its not a good idea *he says nothing* I guess its a maybe...but its the only thing I can think of something you'll may be get a long with...I just want our wedding to be as rememberable as possible and speshal... *I kissed his head* are you going to come with me?

Eclipse:"If that's what you want *rubs your head* then it's alright with me *smiles*

*I smiled and my head tilts where he was rubbing it and I made a purring sound * I'm glad to hear that *I get his other hand* I'm a little nervous and excited... well here gos nothing I guess *I then start to walk*

Eclipse:"Why are you nervous and where are you going?"

well to Kylee's home *I then put my hand out and opened a portal * but its not in this planet...

Eclipse:"Be back soon love I'll be waiting"

you're staying here ? *I said as I walked closer to the portal he nods abd looks around*

I love you *I went in the portal a few few hours later the portal opens up again and I came out with two people a girl with a black hair, T-shirt , skirt with red ends , yellow shoes with a black stripe , purple eyes and Pikachu years and Slenderman* Kylee: "who's this?" *she points to Eclipse* Kylee thats my fiancé Eclipse *I looked at him* Eclipse this is Kylee * she waves* Kylee: "hi..."

Slenderman:"how intriguing... I sence you have a powerful deep connecton with him you would even risk your life for his...you really do love him to death..." *I blushed and looked a way from him* which is why I'm asking you if you'll be the one to marry us... and Kylee can be one of the bride's mades *Kylee then made a " fan girl" scream with exitment * Kylee: "oh my life! yeah I tottaly will! * she then tackle hugs me and squeezes me tight till I couldn't breathe* T...try...and...not...to...kill...me... *she then looked at me* Kylee: "Oh! I'm sorry" *she then lets go and I gasped and I took deep breaths* it's ok you're stronger then I thought * Slenderman turned his head to me* Senderman: "Of corse I will if it wasn't for you...Kylee wouln't be alive..." yeah I know ... *Kylee then steps in * Kylee: "wait you said that I was one of the bride's mades right? Then who are the others?" *I then looked at her* my daughters Arima and Twilight *she looked suprised * Kylee: "y-your daughters? *she slowly looked at Eclipse* you mean you...you had kids with him?" *I nod my head* yep *Kylee looked at her dad and he looked back* Slenderman: "well looks like its settled then so when do you want to be married?" *I looked at Eclipse * hmm... what do you think Eclipse? * Eclipse vanished and there was another note saying "Alana I'm sorry but I had to take care of Chaos to settle him down*

well looks like I'm choosing the date *Kylee looked worried* Kylee: "will he be ok?" yeah he will *after that I chose a date and they agreed on it* Slenderman: "we'll help you with the decorations" *Kylee looked exited * Kylee: "make sure you pick the right dress" *I nod my head* see you too later *Kylee waves goodbye* Kylee: "bye sis" *I then went home and I looked at the dresses and I took one out * this used to be my mothers... *I took a deep breath then I took it with me*


	19. Chapter 19

/Time skip /

*Arima was looking at the mirror and so was Twilight they were wearing black sparkaling dresses and their fur was curled and they were doing last adjustments* Arima: "waw... mum's unrelated sister did a good job in taking care of the wedding" *Twilight smiles* Twilight: "yeah I know ...just wait untill dad sees us" *meanwhile in your area* Jeff: "Espiridión is your dad still there and is he ready?" *he looked at him * Espiridión: "I'll check *he opened the door slowly* dad? are you there and are you ready?

Espiridión:"dad?"

Jeff: "Well is he there or not?" *Espiridión looked at him* Espiridión: "I can't see him... so I don't know...he might be cuse he's a shadow..."

Jeff: "but its almost starting" *he sighed* Espiridión:"I know, I know but we have to wait at the moment"

*Eclipse arrives and he he waits by the altar with his tux on, he was waiting for me, music plays and Kyee, Arima and Twilight came and I came behind them and I was wearing a pink and blue dress and I was holding flowers and then I went to Eclipse and one of the girls got the flowers and sat down and I looked at him, my heart pounding in my chest*

Slenderman: "Everyone were are here to celibrate the union of these two souls * He looked at Eclipse* Eclipse The Hedgewolf...do you take Alana to be your wife?"

Eclipse:"Yes with each inch of my soul

Slenderman: "and Alana The Pokehuman do you take Eclipse The Hedgewolf to be your husbend?"

I do...with everything that makes me exist * the rings were brought and they seem to glow * Slenderman: "then with the power vested in me you are now Hedgewolf * ring gos on his finger* and wife * ring gos on my finger* you my now kiss the bride"

*he kisses me with a deep passion, I kissed right back with a passion and I put my arms around him and everyone who was there claps, he continues to kiss me not braking away, I didn't want to brake away either and I held him close to me to deepen it more and my eyes close, I kept going untill I couldn't breathe and I slowly broke away and a long chain of saliva was connected to our lips and I breathed heavily and I whispered out* I love you for all eternity... *I held his hand*

Eclipse:"I love you too that words couldn't even describe what I'm feeling for you"

then we understand each other by not being able to describe how much we feel for each other... *I smiled and my head rests on him* come...we still need to do one more thing Eclipse and that's cutting the cake...

Eclipse:"Okay"

*I walked whilst holding his hand and I took a deep breath since I was a little nervous cuse the people were watching* well I'm never going to forget this *I whispered, when we cut the cake Kylee took a picture and I had to blink a few times to see clearly cuse of the flash* Kylee: "you two are such a cute couple oh yeah Alana this is for you " *he hands me a box* hmm? *I looked confused* Kylee: "its a wedding gift but its not permanent" *I opened the box and there was a frozen rock , a mega ring and a mega stone and I looked shocked* K-kylee... I ... I don't know what to say... *she smiles* Kylee: "you can eveolve and also stay your original form when ever... now you two have fun the otheres will stay here " *I nod my head and held my Eclipse's hand and I walked away from the area*

well...finally we're a lone...

Eclipse:"Yea" *he looks at me*

*I put my arms around him and held him close and I smiled as I walked though the forest and my crystal lights up since it was dark* this forest looks nice...it's a perfect start...

Eclipse:"Hmmm?" * he looks at me confused as his hand lights on a flame that didn't burn anything but was meant for a light*

*I giggled* for our honeymoon silly *I looked a round the forest as I walked with him * and this was my idea...

*he was blushing brightly* Eclipse:"why?

*I looked at his face* why? heh... what do you mean by why?

Eclipse:"Why in the forest?"

becuse I know you like spending your time in a forest and besides you're half wolf but this is just the beginning *my eyes looked at him as I pulled a smile*

*he gulps*Eclipse:" okay"

*he watches me closely and I then open a portal* ready?

Eclipse:"Yes my lady"

*I went though the portal and I take you to an area * Eclipse welcome to fogbound lake

Eclipse:"Okay, I already know this area and I believe a Uxie is here also?"*he smiles at me*

when I saw this place... I told my self that I'll one day bring a loved one here...and now that I have... we can get on to the next part *I smiled, I then opened the portal again and walked though it and then I take him to an Island with a beautiful beach ,forest and house* this is where we're going to stay *I then licked his neck slowly and made a figure 8 then licked up to his ear and I breathed softly and slowy close to his ear and he was panting slightly*

Eclipse: "you don't have to"

I want to Eclipse...*I licked his ear then your neck again then I teleport him in the house and on the bed and I licked a round his lips and I kissed him with a firing passion and my eyes closed as I kissed him longer and deeper*

Eclipse:"Mmmm~" *he moans in my mouth as he kisses me back deeply, I moaned also my hand moves to his chest and the other one stroked his quills and my head moves closer to him to deepen the kiss and my tongue licks and wraps around his and my hand slowly massages his chest, he lightly squeezes my butt softly as he kisses back, I blushed and I brake the kiss then take off his coat and top and then I slowy licked his chest all the way up to his necklace and I grapped it with my teeth and my nose pressed on his and I let go of his necklace and I kissed him with passion again but this time I was teasing him my licking his tounge and moveing away slowly then licking it back again* he licks my tongue quickly then unzips my dress, I take it off then as I did I noticed our necklaces were tangled then I giggled a little and I untangled them then I moved close to him and my eyes looked at his eye* I'm so lucky to have you... Eclipse... *I licked his lips, he smiles and he rubs my head, I made a purring like sound and my head moves to where his hand was and my ears move as his hand reaches areas that felt really good then I moved so closer so that there wasn't a gap between him and me and one hand strokes his quills and the other moves to his chest I massages it slowly, I'm finnaly married to the one I love and no one , no one will ever brake our bond were soul mates for ever, and our relationship prooves that angels can be with demons*

 **[The End]**


End file.
